Butterfly
by Johanna-002
Summary: Clarisse looked up at her husband, blushing slightly as she stumbled with her words. "Joseph… I- um- I want…I want us to have a baby." God bless the butterfly; give her the strength to fly...Never let her wings touch the ground… C/J and a baby. Please Read and Review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Butterfly

**Summary: **Clarisse looked up at her husband, blushing slightly as she stumbled with her words. "Joseph… I- um- I want…I want us to have a baby." God bless the butterfly; give her the strength to fly...Never let her wings touch the ground… C/J and a baby.-R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, I also do not own any of the Cast members. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney & all of the other respectful owners. I do however own my writing, so please don't steal Johanna-002©.

_**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**_

-01-

Clarisse smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Radiant, glowing, ecstatic- she possessed the view of a woman blissfully happy.

_Married a year to a man you love more than anything else in the world may do that to you._ She told herself.

Clarisse continued to stare at herself in the mirror. She had everything she ever wanted, yet… something was missing. She could feel it in her bones- In her soul and heart.

"Hello sweetheart," Came Joseph's voice.

Clarisse turned, smiling brightly at the sight of her husband. "Hi darling,"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Clarisse turned back to the mirror. "Thinking,"

"About?"

"Everything… I'm happy." She explained, smiling at her reflection.

Joseph smiled, "well good, I aim to make you happy.'

"Where were you for the past hour?" Clarisse asked, moving away from the mirror.

"Talking to Calliope," He smiled. His daughter was his pride and joy, the sunshine of his life. "She sends her love, also Pierre called earlier, he said that he loves and misses you and he'd call you later to speak with you… Clarisse, are you listening to me?"

Clarisse stared out the window. Calliope… Pierre, of course… Children… That's what was missing. Children- kids… a baby…

_You are 57 years old! What do you want a baby for? _Clarisse asked herself. _Having a baby with Joseph… Very appealing… _

"Clarisse!"

Looking up, the blue eyed beauty smiled, "Yes dear?"

"Are you okay?"

Clarisse nodded, "Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…" Clarisse leaned over, kissing his lips softly.

_Now…How are you supposed to bring up the subject of a baby?_

_-o-o-o-_

Sitting across from Mia and Nicolas, Joseph and Clarisse, Joe's hand resting atop Clarisse's knee and her hand resting atop of his, they were enjoying a nice little meal, quiet and subtle.

Tonight… Tonight she would be bringing up the subject of her sudden baby fever.

Mia and Nicolas had announced their engagement about two month's ago, February, and in a few weeks they would be hosting their engagement party.

_Perfect timing, _Clarisse thought. _I'll tell him before everything get's crazy with Mia and Nicolas._

"Joseph," Clarisse spoke suddenly, cutting Nicolas off mid-sentence. "May I speak to you for a moment… in private?"

"Umm… Yes?" Joseph answered awkwardly, excusing them selves and standing up, following Clarisse out of the room and out the doors towards the garden.

Clarisse grasped his hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss softly. "Joseph, you love me right? Despite all the little silly things I may so or do… any silly ideas I may have?"

Joseph turned his head slowly, looking at her through quizzical eyes, "What's your game Old Lady?"

Clarisse slapped his arm. "I'm being serious Joseph!"

Joseph nodded, "Yes my dear, I still and will always love you. I will love you through your silly ideas and questions, through the delusions you may have when we get older, even if you ever forget who I am. I will always love you."

"Aww," Clarisse cooed, gently caressing his cheek with his palm before lightly kissing his lips.

"There's something that's been weighing heavily on my mind the last few days," she began.

"Oh?"

Walking through the garden's hand in hand, steadily making their way towards the gazebo, Clarisse's smile as she continued to look out towards the beautiful, crystal clear, night sky.

"And you may think I am senile, but I assure you that I am not."

Joseph turned a questioning gaze in her direction but she continued.

"And we've done most things of what a normal couple will do together…" Clarisse muttered, "Though at the moment we are still at the palace, we have plans for our own home-"

"That we do." Joseph agreed.

"And we dated... even though that was a step after our wedding..." Clarisse continued, "and sometimes you'd let me drive to our destination for our date."

"That I would,"

"We've met the family." Clarisse added.

"Clarisse… What are you getting at?" Joseph asked upon their arrival at the gazebo.

"And you proposed, and we got married…" Clarisse finished.

"Clarisse,"

Clarisse took in a deep shaky breath. She guided Joseph to sit down on bench of the gazebo and sat down next to him, but then decided to stand. She sat down again before standing right back up and pacing in circles.

"Clarisse, what is wrong?" Joseph questioned.

"We'll nothing is wrong… per say…" Clarisse fumbled.

"Clarisse,"

Clarisse looked up at her husband, blushing slightly as she stumbled with her words. "Joseph… I- um- I want…I want us to have a baby."

**Author's Note: Yes, It's me again. Back with another C/J. But in my defense... this time there will be a baby (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-02-

"Joseph… Say something… Anything" Clarisse pleaded.

Joseph continued to stare wide-eyed at his shoes. "You want a baby?"

Clarisse nodded. "Yes. And I know it's crazy and inappropriate…"

Joseph stayed quite. He wanted her to explain why she had this sudden want… need.

"… But I've been thinking about this a lot." Clarisse continued, "This is one thing we missed out on, having a baby together."

Joseph looked up. She looked so hopeful, so excited.

"Clarisse, we aren't exactly spring chickens!" Joseph argued. "We are nearly sixty years old! It wouldn't be fair for a child to be stuck with us, any child we have… we'd be mistaken as their _great_-grandparents."

The sparkle in Clarisse's eye was gone. "You don't want to have a baby with me?"

"I would love to have a baby with you Clarisse." Joseph reassured. He reached out pulling her into his arms. "Sweetheart, I'd love to raise a child with you. But, we can't exactly have a baby of our own… could we? I don't know much about biology-"

Clarisse shook her head, "no I definitely can't have the baby. But you-"

"I'm not sleeping with some random woman to make a baby." Joseph said immediately.

"There are a few options we have- Surrogacy, I could undergo treatment: we'd need a miracle, Adoption..." Clarisse trailed off, looking at him with hopeful eyes, "we're going to do this though? You'll have a baby with me?"

Joseph kissed her forehead, her temple, her cheek, her nose and then her lips. "I still think we are too old… But, there's no harm in looking into it… thinking about it."

-o-o-o-

"I'd like to adopt." Joseph said quietly, his wife lying on his chest.

Clarisse looked up, "Adoption?"

"I've always wanted to," Joseph admitted. "I'd like to adopt a child with you."

Clarisse smiled, "Adoption." She nodded against his chest, "We're going to have a baby together?"

Joseph chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. "Yes darling, we are going to have a baby together."

-o-o-o-

As Clarisse had suspected, the palace was soon busy from morning to night, planning Mia and Nicolas' engagement party.

Clarisse was radiating with joy. She and Joseph had talked about it and they had decided that adoption was how they were going to go about bringing home their child.

In the corner stood Clarisse and Joseph, talking amongst themselves, "You know we won't be able to do this much often…" Clarisse trailed off quietly. "I didn't raise my children to my very best extent, I had nannies, but with the new baby I plan to do everything."

Joseph smiled. He figured as much. They had yet to tell anyone of their news, wanting to speak with Mia before hand.

Clarisse looked up when she noticed Sheila and Sebastian Motaz making their way towards them.

"Your majesty," Sheila and Sebastian greeted, "Joseph."

"Clarisse," Clarisse scolded gently. "I've told you to call me Clarisse."

Sheila smiled, "My apologizes, Clarisse." She looked out to the party, "Why aren't the two of you dancing?"

"We're just talking," Joseph answered his arm around his wife's waist. Clarisse looked to him with pleading eyes and motioned her head in the direction of Sheila and Sebastian.

"Quiero Decirles." Clarisse said just loud enough for him to hear. "Siempre han del Sido Buenos Amigos míos, ellos son muy respetuosos y conocer el significado de la discreció_"_

Joseph nodded, encouraging her.

"Sebastian, Sheila, may Joseph and I speak to you in private for a minute?" Clarisse asked.

Nodding, the couple followed the Dowager Queen and her handsome husband out of the ball room and into the sun room.

Clarisse gestured for the two to take a seat across from her and Joseph.

"Is something the matter your- Clarisse" Sebastian corrected.

"No." Clarisse answered calmly, a smile igniting in her eyes. "Joseph and I have been talking and well… We have yet to tell anyone else, so forgive my rambling…" Clarisse took in a deep breath and with an encouraging squeeze from Joseph's hand she blurted out her news. "We're planning on adopting a baby!"

Sebastian's mouth dropped and Sheila's eyes widened. Clarisse grew uncomfortable with the sudden silence. It was so quiet, you could hear the air. Seriously,

"A baby?" Sheila questioned.

Clarisse nodded, and her smile began to falter.

"That's great news!" Sebastian screeched. "Have you decided on an agency?"

"Really?" Joseph questioned.

Sheila smiled, reaching over to take Clarisse's hand in hers. "If you two are up for it, then I think it's a splendid idea. There are so many children in need of a good-loving home."

"Actually," Sebastian said, "If you two are planning to get this under wraps as soon as possible-"

"Yes." Clarisse said, "We are- we want… Our home is going to be ready in November, and just... the sooner the better."

Sebastian smiled and looked over at Sheila who nodded at him softly. "I have a friend in England; his seventeen year old is pregnant and is considering adoption," he noted the sudden sparkle in Clarisse's eye and the smile on Joseph lips. "If you are interested, I'll call him in the morning and maybe arrange a meting between you and Wren."

"She has yet to find a family but she is looking, so the sooner you can meet with her the better." Sheila said.

"Please." Clarisse pleaded. "Our schedule is actually quite clear, stepping down as queen gives you that leisure."

"I will call Oliver tomorrow morning." Sebastian smiled.

* * *

**Translation:**

"Quiero Decirles."- **_"I want to tell."_**

"Siempre han sido buenos amigos míos, they are very respectful and know the meaning of discretion."- **_"They have always been good friends of mine, They are very Respectful and know the Meaning of discretion."_**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-03-

Mia sat behind her grandmother's old desk, reading paper after paper, signing signature after signature.

She would be getting married early October; her grandparents would be moving out around November, everything seemed to be falling into place.

Mia looked up when she heard her door open, and smiled when she saw her Grandmother.

"Hello," Mia greeted,

"Good morning sweetheart," Clarisse smiled. The talk with Sebastian and Sheila had done wonders for her and she had her fingers crossed, and her hopes up to be meeting the young woman…Wren. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Mia gestured to the chair in front of her. "Shoot,"

Clarisse took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Joseph was in the suite talking to Sebastian and she had come down to talk to Mia about the whole thing. She had yet to say a word to Mia about any of this.

"Joseph and I…" Clarisse paused. "We want… I feel…" Clarisse sighed. "Jo-"

"Take a deep breath grandma." Mia encourage.

Clarisse nodded. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and slowly let her breath pass her lips. "Joseph and I are thinking about adopting a baby." She opened her eyes to find Mia staring at her wide-eyed.

"Grandma…" Mia began, her hand balled in a fist and resting under her chin, "You aren't serious, are you?"

Clarisse looked down at her hands. "Yes Mia. We want to have a baby-"

"You are nearly sixty-years old!"

Clarisse's head shot up, "I am not asking for your permission! I am nearly _telling _you what we plan to do."

"Why?" Mia questioned. "Are you bored? Do you need something to occupy your time, do you want more responsibilities?"

Clarisse stood up, "I am not bored and I'm not asking for your blessing, I was simply informing you about what is going to be on the agenda with Joseph and I" She stopped short of the door, "Considering the way you put your neck on the line by getting involved with Nicolas, and the way I stepped in to support the relationship… I expected a little more support from you Amelia."

-o-o-o-

Entering the suite, Clarisse's anger had immediately melted when she noted that Joseph was on the phone and grinning at her.

"…Thank you Sebastian. Yes, Clarisse and I will be looking forward to it." Joseph nodded as he wrote something down on the pad next to him. "Yes, we'll meet you Saturday, sounds great. Thank you Sebastian,"

Joseph hung up the phone and smiled at his wife. "Sebastian talked to his friend, Oliver and the young woman, Wren. She's agreed to meet with us next week, Saturday, she'll be here looking at schools with her boyfriend."

Clarisse smiled and began to squeal slightly with excitement. Joseph smiled, at her, "Don't get your hopes up Clarisse. I'd hate to see you get hurt. We're only meeting with her."

Clarisse nodded, took a seat next to her husband and kissed his cheek softly. "This feels too easy," she admitted.

"How did it go with Mia?" He asked, "I'm sorry I didn't tell her with you, but I figured you'd want me to talk to Sebastian."

Clarisse rolled her eyes, and hugged him tightly to her. "She asked me if I was bored, if I need a project to keep me busy."

"Baby-"

"Don't say anything," Clarisse whispered, "I wanted her support, not for her to shoot me down, not after what I did for her and Nicolas."

Joseph sighed, pulling her closer into his embrace, remembering the scandal that Mia and Nicolas had caused when they started their relationship.

-o-o-o-

_"You are what!" Sebastian shouted._

_"Nicolas and I are… dating." Mia stuttered. _

_Clarisse felt her stomach drop. _

_"Do you know the scandal this will cause? What will parliament say? Mia, you have got to think this through!" Sebastian hissed, "Please, your Majesty, think this through. Please."_

_"What is there to think through," Mia shouted. "We love each other!"_

_"It's not the time!" Sebastian pleaded. "You have only been on the throne for a month; Nicolas was involved in Viscount Marbey's sneaky plans. It is not safe!"_

_"Grandma!"_

_Clarisse, stood up, "Sebastian,"_

_"Your Majesty!"_

_"I'm not going to stop them from seeing each other Sebastian." Clarisse defended, glancing down at her wedding band. "I had to spend the great part of nearly forty years married to a man I wasn't in love with. And I couldn't leave. I couldn't love the man I was in love until just last month. So no, I will not stop Mia from seeing Nicolas."_

_Mia smiled at her grandmother, wiping the tear from her cheek. _

_"I do however, Mia, encourage, that you keep your relationship with Nicolas under wraps for just a little while." Clarisse encouraged._

_And of course, Mia never being able to be discreet had let the relationship slip, the press tearing them apart._

_QUEEN PUTS THE CROWN IN JEAPRODY! WHEN WILL SHE LEARN?_

_STRIKE 3! GENOVIA'S OUT!_

_LORD NICOLAS- PLAYING THE QUEEN OF HEARTS! _

_Taking matters into her own hands, Clarisse organized all the tactics for damage control and of course had to save Mia, yet again, from her disastrous antics._

-o-o-o-

"Do you know anything about Wren?" Clarisse asked latter that night while lying in bed.

"I know she's seventeen, and the baby's father is nineteen." Joseph said tiredly. "Sebastian says she's a real bright girl, wants to go to culinary school. That's why she's choosing adoption. She still has so much she wants to do and just isn't ready for mother hood."

"Let's just hope this goes well." Clarisse said softly, kissing his chest. "The sooner we have our baby, the better."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-04-

The weeks passed on slowly, Clarisse growing more and more anxious to meet with the Motaz's.

Everything had been arranged, Wren would be flying in from England on Wednesday and the Motaz's would be picking her and her boyfriend up, and they would be staying with them.

The young couple would proceed with their original plans to look at schools and mid-afternoon Saturday, Clarisse and Joseph would be joining them for lunch.

Mia had yet to apologize to her grandmother, but there were still on speaking terms. Clarisse making her side of the conversation very quick and very short, she had made Joseph promise to not be as hostile as she.

Clarisse could hardly wait until November. The home she and Joseph were building would be finished, as would the decorating. It was a shame that it was only mid April.

Clarisse was reading a book, relaxing in the sun room when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Mia.

"Hello," Clarisse greeted coolly, yet very politely.

"Hi," Mia smiled, "I was wondering if I could request both yours and Joseph presence Saturday afternoon?"

Clarisse sat her book down, staring at her granddaughter with determination igniting in her bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry Amelia, but Joseph and I have plans Saturday afternoon."

"This is impo-"

"As is the event Joseph and I will be attending,' Clarisse interrupted picking her book back up. She hated to say no, but Mia had really hurt her, besides nothing was going to get in the way of meeting young Wren.

"Where are you going?" Mia inquired, "I wanted your help with flowers and china for the wedding, and I wanted Joe to accompany me to a lunch, Shades has a dentist appointment and I feel uncomfortable with these particular men."

"Joseph and I are meeting with Birth-parents for the baby," Clarisse said as she turned the page in her book. "Have Elijah escort you to the lunch and next weekend I can help you with you flowers and china."

Mia stared at her. "You're still going through with his baby thing?"

"Yes," Clarisse answered simply. "And I'm quite excited about this meeting. We're living our life the way we want with out any nags from parliament. We are going to experience parent hood together. Something we missed out on."

"I just don't understand!" Mia cried, "Why don't you just enjoy your marriage as a retired couple?"

Clarisse sat her book back down. "Amelia, you get to marry a man you love and a man who loves you! You get to have a family with someone you love and care for deeply! I didn't get that. I didn't have the chance. Now I do, we love each other. We still have many years left, and if I have any say in the matter, neither Joseph nor I will be going anywhere for another twenty something years."

Mia couldn't help it, she smiled. She leaned down and placed a kiss to her grandmother's cheek. "Good luck grandma, may the stork bring your bundle of joy."

-o-o-o-

Clarisse and Joseph we're enjoying a nice, light lunch in the gazebo.

"Hmm, why do we always choose the gazebo to bring up important topics and questions?" Joseph asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I ask you to marry me in the gazebo, we decided to have a house built while talking here in the gazebo and you asked for a baby… here in the gazebo."

Clarisse giggled softly. "It's our spot."

Before Joseph could respond, a discreet cough interrupted them. They turned to see Grace, Mia's new aide.

Charlotte had taken a position in parliament, and occasionally worked for Mia as her aide, but she was currently at her flat deep in Pryus, on bed rest with her first pregnancy- twin girls. She and Scott had gotten married last September.

"Yes Grace?" Joseph asked before taking the strawberry and watermelon into his mouth.

"I'm sorry to disturb you lunch, Sir," Grace spoke softly, "But you and her majesty have a phone call. Prime Minister Sebastian Motaz, he say's Miss Knight has made it in town safely, and would like to speak with both of you…now."

Clarisse and Joseph glanced at each other before jumping up and hastening towards the palace.

-o-o-o-

"Hello," Joseph spoke into the receiver.

_"Hi… Umm is this Joseph Torres?"_

"Yes it is-"

_"Hi… Joseph… It's Wren Knight… My boyfriend and I are supposed to meet with you and your wife, Clarisse, on Saturday…"_

"Yes, yes, of course. How are doing Wren?"

_"I'm doing fine… I umm… I just called to chat… I'm nervous about Saturday and I thought maybe talking to you and Clarisse would help… Now I'm just more nervous," _The teen laughed softly.

"Wren I'm going to put you on speaker okay? Clarisse is right here next to me…" Joseph set the phone to speaker and smiled over at his wife who was trembling slightly as she stared down at the phone. "Okay," Joseph said softly.

_"Ethan…Do you want to talk to them?" _Clarisse and Joseph heard in the back ground. _"No... I don't know… I'll talk to them Saturday…"_

"Wren, hi," Clarisse said softly,

_"Clarisse? Hello…"The woman sighed deeply, "This is so awkward…" After another moment Wren spoke again, "Well I just have a few questions… not a lot; we need to be able to talk about something Saturday…"_

"What would you like to know?" Clarisse asked her hand grasping Joseph's.

_"How old are you… both of you?"_

Clarisse's eyes widened. What if Wren thought they were too old?

"I am 57 and Joseph is 58." Clarisse answered softly.

_"Hmm. Sebastian said you were an older couple… That's actually quite sweet." Wren cooed lightly. "What was your profession Joseph? Clarisse I know you were the queen… I did my research."_

"I was Clarisse's Head or Security," Joseph answered calmly.

_"Do you have children Joseph?"_

"I do. A daughter, Calliope, she lives in America and is a Surgeon."

_"Do you have pets?"_

"A dog. Maurice." Clarisse said. This phone conversation was going quite well.

_"Nice. I've always been a dog person… I'm going to go now. I have a few things I want to organize before Saturday but Ethan and I look forward to meeting you both. Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to speak with me."_

"Our pleasure," Joseph and Clarisse answered, their voice humming with a smile.

The phone went dead and after a minute, the couple turned to one another.

"Something feels right about this," Clarisse admitted. Joseph pulled her into a hug, lightly brushing her forehead with a kiss. "Saturday's going to go well. I know it. I can feel it."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-05-

Clarisse woke up early on Saturday morning. Extracting herself carefully from her husband's arms. She headed into the bathroom, getting a head start on her routine. Today they would be meeting Wren and Ethan, expectant parents who were looking into adoption.

Washing the strawberry shampoo out of her hair, she then added the corresponding conditioner before she too rinsed that out of her chin length, blonde hair. She soon got out and dried off.

Standing in her wardrobe, she looked around at her choices of dress. She no longer had ladies maids to help her dress and undress, Joseph had taken a real shine to getting her out of clothes.

She chuckled softly, holding her robe tight around her body.

Oh Joseph, the things that man could do to her with just one look.

Clarisse decided on a blue- satin- button up blouse, and a tight-black pencil skirt, black-open toed heels donning her feet. Her only jewelry her wedding wing, a simple gold chain, a tiny heart on the ends and small gold hoop earrings.

She heard some rustling in the bedroom and turned from looking in her full-length mirror, to see her husband watching her.

"What do you think?" She asked, smoothing her hands over her skirt.

"Beautiful." He smiled, "Very beautiful and very simple, very elegant."

Clarisse smiled. "Start getting ready Joseph, we have got quite a drive ahead of us."

Joseph nodded. "By the way, I did my research, learning what to ask and what not to ask birth parents… I put together a few personal things, small photo album and even made copies of the few love notes we've written over the years… Just a touch of us," he said a little shyly.

Clarisse made her way over to him, kissing him fully and lovingly on the lips. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Joseph showered and retreated to his side of the wardrobe. Twenty minutes later he appeared in a royal blue-button up shirt and black dress pants. His earring still clad in his ear and his and the gold band on his left ring finger symbolizing his marriage.

"Very handsome," Clarisse commented. Taking his hand in hers, she tugged him with her towards the door, "Come on Joseph!"

-o-o-o-

Mia walked out with them to the car, she getting in the limo and Clarisse and Joseph climbing into the unmarked black car.

"Good luck," Mia whispered against their ears kissing them each good bye.

"Go get'm girl," Joseph encouraged, shutting the door for the young queen.

In the car, Clarisse's hand was clasped tightly in Joseph's. They were both silently praying to themselves.

The silence was comfortable. They drove into town, passing the many people and shops. It was a sunny, breezy Saturday. The grass and tree's a vibrant green, and the sky a nice pure blue, fluffy white clouds gliding through the world above.

They where reaching the ends of Pryus, their destination not to far off. The car pulled up towards the gates of the Motaz's home.

"Are you ready?" Joseph asked as he squeezed his wife's hand, steadily pushing the gas, accelerating the car and entering onto the property.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Clarisse whispered softly, she smiled when she saw Sheila and young Marissa waiting at the entrance of the massive, old-fashioned home.

Joseph and Clarisse ascending the steps, arms locked, smiling.

"Good afternoon," Shelia and Marissa greeted.

"Good afternoon," Joseph replied, "And how are you ladies doing on this fine Saturday?"

"We are well Joseph," Sheila answered. "Follow me please," she led them into the house, Marissa at her side, down a few hallways and through a sun room, finally arriving in the library.

Marissa had bounded off some time ago, announcing she was going to finish up some homework so she'd have more free time later.

Clarisse looked around the library, an antique chandelier hanging from the ceiling, oak book shelves marveled into the champagne colored walls.

As they reached the sitting area of the library, Joseph was pleased to see a young couple sitting on the dark, suede sofas.

"Wren, Ethan," Sheila called, the couple stood, turning to face the three adults in front of them.

Clarisse took in the picture before her eyes.

Wren had super curly, medium-length, chocolate brown hair, caramel colored skin and the brownest of eyes. She wore slim, black framed glasses, her make up: gold eye shadow with hints of coco brown, black eye liner and a hint of mascara, her pink lips glossed in a clear moisturizer. She wore a light blue summer dress, yellow flowers pattering the clothing and yellow sandals, her toe and fingernails painted a gorgeous, bright orange.

Ethan had short, black hair, his eyes a hazel chestnut and his skin just as dark as Wrens. He was wearing a tight-fitted, white collared shirt and dark blue jeans. He too wore glasses, dark frames igniting the color in his eyes.

"Clarisse, Joseph," Sheila began, gesturing to the young couple, "meet Wren Knight and Ethan Cermets."

Ethan extended his hand, shaking first Joseph's and then Clarisse's, Wren following him as the whispered their hellos.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Sheila said as she bide goodbye.

-o-o-o-

Wren sat down next to Ethan, and smiled over at Clarisse and Joseph.

"Don't look so tense," Wren said. "We don't bite."

Clarisse smiled, "I'm sorry… we're just… so nervous."

"So are we... But don't be..." Wren smiled. "This is just us having idle conversation…"

"Do you have any questions or anything you'd like to know specifically about us?" Joseph asked.

"Tell us a little about your childhood," Ethan grinned, "I love hearing about people's past."

Soon all the tension was gone. No more nerves and doubts. It was nice. Joseph found that he and Ethan had a lot in common. Both loved mythology and had gotten into a very long discussion about the many Gods and Goddess.

"How long have you been together?" Clarisse asked as she took a sip of her tea. They had called for refreshments and various items to snack on: crackers, and fruits and sorts.

"Since I was fifteen, so almost three years," Wren answered before popping a few grapes into her mouth. "You mentioned you had a daughter Joseph, is she adopted?"

"No," Joseph answered. "But, I have always pondered on the idea of adopting, but with my wife in the Army and always gone, it was just mere thought. I had enough on my plate with trying to raise the one child I had."

"How far along are you?" Clarisse inquired.

Wren rubbed her still flat tummy. "About five weeks, our doctor has predicted out due date to be in December, around Christmas."

"Aw, a Christmas baby!' Clarisse squealed, "My son's we're both spring babies. Joseph, Calliope was born in September, yes?"

"September 21.'

"You seem to know so much about each other for only being married a year." Ethan commented. "We're you always close?"

"We were. From the moment we met we just… clicked. I had an immediate draw to him… it was love at first sight." Clarisse answered as she smiled sweetly at her husband. "But Wren, I'd love to hear more about you? What do you plan to do once you are done with school?"

"I'll be attending culinary school. My mother is a chef and I've always been inspired by the art and simplicity of cooking."

"How did your parents feel about the pregnancy?" Joseph asked.

Wren sighed deeply, her hand resting protectively over her tummy. "My dad was upset. He was very disappointed in me… That was hard. I had never seen him so sad… My mom is still rather angry with me, but I know it's only because she wanted more for me. They are both very supportive of our decision though. My older sister, Nova, is angry and even more so now that we are going to place our baby up for adoption."

"There is no use in trying to please your sister." Ethan quipped. "She's angry about everything. She isn't going to help us and your parents don't want to help out more than they have too, my family has it's own problems. We have to think about the baby, Wren. We aren't ready."

The evening passed on. Wren and Ethan sharing everything about their life and all that they wanted for their baby. Clarisse and Joseph sharing information about them selves, taking in a real interest in the youngster's life, a connection had been made.

-o-o-o-

"Bye, be safe going home," Clarisse said as she hugged Wren and Ethan good-bye.

"We will."

"And please," Joseph said, "What ever you decide, just stay in school."

"I will!" Wren promised. "I start my final year in August and Ethan will be starting College!"

"Best wishes to you all. Take care of yourself Wren." Clarisse said.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-06-

Two month's passed on. It was now early June, and Joseph and Clarisse were to be soon celebrating their two-year anniversary.

They had talked to Wren and Ethan a few times since their first meeting, but nothing had yet to be confirmed nor denied. Deciding not to waste any time, Clarisse and Joseph decided to go ahead with the adoption process. They had gotten in touch with an adoption agency, **_Bethany's Cradle_**, and had even gotten a counselor, Joely Rich.

Joely had took them through all the steps, guiding them and talking to them about what to expect and reassuring them that nothing was a sure deal and they shouldn't get their hopes up.

The press had not found out about the couples plans, only a few select people knew what was going on.

-o-o-o-

Telling Pierre: 

_Clarisse took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She was going to tell Pierre about their plans to adopt. Oh how she hoped he would take it well…_

_"Hello?" The masculine voice came from the other line._

_"Pierre, it's mom," Clarisse said clutching the pillow in her hands. _

_"Oh, hello mother. What a pleasant surprise. How are you and Joseph?"_

_Clarisse smiled. Her son's had always adored Joseph. "We're fine darling. Are you busy?"_

_"No. Is something the matter?"_

_"No," Clarisse reassured, "everything is fine. Perfect actually, but I have… some news…"_

_"Good news I hope."_

_"Joseph and I have decided to begin the process of an adoption."_

_Silence_

_"We met a young couple a few month's ago… We haven't heard back from them yet, but I have my fingers crossed. We have started the process and have filled out paper work and are waiting for some more forms before we can continue…"_

_More silence._

_"Pierre?"_

_"You're adopting a child?"_

_"Y-yes… Joseph and I have so much free time on our hands and we have so much-"_

_"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Pierre stated. "I think it's a little strange that you want to take in a child. I thought you'd enjoy your retirement- peace and quite- with Joseph. But, if that's what you want to do… If you need any references, I'd be more than willing to write some on a spiritual level."_

_Clarisse had to hold back the tears as she listened to her son's words. "You're really okay with this?"_

_Pierre began to chuckle, "What ever makes you happy mom. You still have a lot of life left in you."_

_Clarisse was in tears. "Ah… You don't know how much I needed to hear you say that!"_

_Laughing, Pierre said, "So you've already met birthparents?"_

_-o-o-o-_

Telling Calliope: (Joseph's daughter)

_"Hey daddy!" The woman on the other end greeted cheerfully. _

_"Calliope, how are you my dear?" Joseph asked sprawled out on his back across the bed he shared with his wife._

_"I'm fine daddy. How are you and Clarisse, you two doing alright?"_

_"We're both fine my dear. I actually called you because I have some good news!"_

_"You're sending me money?"_

_"No."_

_"Buying me a house?"_

_"Calliope…"_

_"I'm just teasing daddy. What's going on?"_

_"Clarisse and I have started the adoption process. We met a young couple a few weeks ago, but haven't really heard anything since-"_

_"You're adopting a baby!"_

_"We're trying-"_

_"Why! You are so… old!"_

_"Thank you," Joseph replied dryly._

_Giggling slightly, Callie apologized, "You know what I mean daddy." Sobering up, she replied, "What brought this on?"_

_"Clarisse is having baby fever. But you know, I'm enjoy watching her light up-"_

_"I think it's fantastic!" Calliope shouted, cutting him off. "So many children out there that need a home. Henley and I have considered adoption."_

_"Have you now?"_

_"Yes… Now, you said you've already met a birth family?"_

-o-o-o-

A Week Later:

"Look at you hot stuff," Mia grinned as her grandma strode into her office wearing a tight, red, sweetheart dress. "Joe is going to bust a gut!"

"Amelia!"

"What?" Mia surrendered, "you look good! I hope I look as good as you when I'm 57!"

"Please stop,' Clarisse begged.

"Where is Joe by the way? I thought he was taking you out for a night on the town for your anniversary?"

"He is," Clarisse said swiping a hand over her ear to ensure her hair was still in perfect tact. "He's arranging a car."

"Has he seen you yet? Did he bust a gut?'

Clarisse blushed remembering the reaction she had encountered from her husband… His hard body pressed against hers, his hands caressing her curvy body… Yes it took all the control she could muster to push him away, had it not been their anniversary, and had he not promised a night out on the town, she would have happily given into their heated desires… She'd make it up to him when the returned…

Joseph appeared in the room, "Okay, the car's rea-" the shrill ringing of Mia's office phone interrupted him mid sentence.

"Hello… Oh, yes Grace, they are standing in front of me… Sure put it through." Mia looked over at her grandparents, "You two have a phone call."

"Put it on speaker," Joseph said gruffly, not moving from his spot by the door.

Mia accepted the line and put it through to speaker.

"Hello?" Clarisse spoke into the receiver.

_"Is this Clarisse?"_ The woman asked.

"Yes… May I ask whom I am speaking to?" Clarisse questioned, not recognizing the voice.

_"Clarisse, it's Wren Knight,"_

"Yes, Wren, hi darling, how are you doing, how's your pregnancy treating you?" Clarisse questioned.

_"I'm fine. The baby is fine… Actually that's why I'm calling…"_

"Oh?"

Wren took a deep shuddering breath. _"Clarisse, Ethan and I have been thinking long and hard over this… Contemplating the whole adoption thing… We want a steady family for our baby, security, we want someone who can provide and give more to our baby than we can provide… Adoption is what we've decided to do," _Wren was now crying, _"And I've called to ask if you and Joseph would be the adoptive parents of our baby?"_

Clarisse's hands flew up to cover her a-gaping mouth, her eyes stung with tears. Joseph's eyes widened and he rushed over to his wife's side near the phone.

_"Clarisse?"_ Wren sniffled lightly.

"Y- Yeah I'm here." Clarisse stuttered, her hand clutching Joseph's. "You want us-"

_"Ethan and I fell in love with the both of you the moment we met. You're the family…"_ Wren sobbed gently. _"I can feel it."_

"Oh, Wren," Clarisse gasped gently. The hand that held Joseph's tightly, rising over her heart. "You really know how to make my anniversary! Joseph and I would _love _to be the adoptive parents… God, thank you!"

Wren chuckled, but the tears in her voice were still very much visible. _"That's why I called; I wanted to surprise you… Do you think you could come to England soon? I'd love to talk with you more and go over our adoption plan…"_

"Yes!" Joseph said immediately, speaking for the first time since the phone had started to ring.

_"Okay, well… I'll talk to you later then. Thank you guys so much…"_

"Should I call our adoption agent?" Clarisse asked, dabbing the tears that pooled in her eyes with her handkerchief.

_"Yes. I can't wait to see you guys again. Since our meeting a few month's ago, my heart seemed to be in a daze… and then I looked through the photo album and small profile you had made for us, and I suddenly understood.., My heart knew before anything else, that you were the family God had wanted for our child."_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-07-

The line died.

"Oh… My… God…" Clarisse breathed, her hand resting over her heart. "Joseph,"

"Yes, sweetheart," He was grinning, his left hand rubbing her back gently. He had already recovered from the words of the precious phone call.

"Joseph, please tell me this isn't a dream." Clarisse whispered softly, her right hand resting on Mia's desk to hold her steady.

"No, my darling. We just received the world's most beautiful phone call." Joseph embraced his wife, holding her to him as her arms clung tightly around his waist, her face buried in the crook of his neck and her body shaking gently as she cried the most beautiful tears.

"Oh my God!' Mia shouted, "Oh, grandma, Joe, I am so happy for you!" Clarisse pulled her head away from Joseph, smiling at her granddaughter but quickly refocusing her attention on her husband.

Using his thumb to wife the tears from his wife's cheek, he leaned down softly and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Do you still want to go out?" Joseph asked with a smile "You're practically shaking to pieces."

"I'm happy," Clarisse whispered, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes sparkling.

"I know you are," Joseph whispered kissing her once more. "So am I. That is why we can always re-schedule-"

"No. No re-scheduling. We are going to go out and we are going to have the most beautiful night, after all we have far too much too celebrate."

-o-o-o-

"You look even more beautiful now, then you did an hour ago. I didn't think that was possible." Joseph told his wife softly, his hand holding hers tightly as they walked along the beach. "It must be motherhood."

Clarisse smiled. "God! Joseph, I feel like I'm flying. I didn't think it was possible to feel as happy as I do right now."

"You are going to be an amazing mother. You are an amazing mother." Joseph whispered, "I've always admired you for your maternal instincts."

"And you are going to be an extraordinary father. I can't wait to see you getting up in the middle of the night and changing diapers."

"What about you? I'll get to hear your beautiful, angelic like voice singing lullabies and cooing beautiful words trying to lull our child back to sleep."

Clarisse's arms snaked around his hips, holding her tightly to him as they continued to walk. "What do you think Joely is going to say about us calling her in the morning saying we have a birth-mother?"

"She's not going to believe her ears… that I can promise you."

They continued their leisurely stroll along the beach and after another twenty minutes, they headed back towards the laid out blanket and assortment of fruits and cheeses and wine.

"I have something for you," Joseph said softly, pulling out a champagne colored envelope, red decor lining the edges.

_Clarisse, my love, -_ It read on the back

"What is this?"

"Open it,"

_"A letter to my love, my friend, my wife and my partner — Clarisse:_

_People often call their missions the "best 2 years of their life." I hope the ones that say that aren't married, because I want more than just two years as your husband. The past 2 years have been, without question, the best 2 years of my life. Our forty years together as 'just friends', is nothing compared to being able to hold you, love you and care for you everyday and not worry about who see's or what people may think. The past two years have been fun, sun, laughter, and love filled...and all because of my sweet wife._

In the past years, here are a few things that have made me especially grateful to be married to you Clarisse Torres...

_Switching "Companies": Retiring from the 'Royal world' and the success you were having, and would have continued to have, is not an easy thing. But I am so infinitely grateful that you wanted to do so, and have embraced it with open arms. I can't express how blessed I am to have my very own Queen. My beautiful, insatiable-sexy Queen. I will be forever blessed to have someone like yourself running the most important 2-person corporation in the history of the world.  
_

_Your Bravery: In the two years you have no only adjusted completely from 'Royalty' to 'Wife', you have had an amazingly smooth transition! I am so proud of you, babe. You have been so willing to adapt and change and embrace the adventure of married life. Making new friends, having our own home. I can't wait to see you as the domestic, little angel. I admire that you are not scared to try new things! I absolutely love being married to you! You haven't complained, haven't grumbled, and have just taken it as the next chapter in our story and started writing. Thank you._

_Fun, Fun, Fun: Being married to you is so much fun. I laugh every day. We do fun things. Whether it's a simple garden walk, a big royal ball, floating down a river, a moon-lite picnic, or just sitting around the house together...everything with you is fun. You're the funniest person I know. From your jokes, to your laughter at your own jokes, to the different accents that you take upon yourself to try out, to your tired laugh, you're just funny and fun and I love it!_

Motherhood: You are a terrific mother. So kind and patient and diligent in teaching our grand-daughter. You amaze me daily. Nothing makes me happier than the thought of raising a child with you. Honey, I can't wait to get this adoption up and underway! Our kids, are the best part of us. 

_I love you baby, happy anniversary! I look forward to many, many more years with you!  
_

_All my love,  
_

_Joseph"  
_

Clarisse was in tears for the second time that night. "Oh darling," she cooed, as she pulled him into a soft kiss. "You are the absolute love of my life."

Joseph kissed her lips, and ever so gently he pulled out a slim-velvet box. "Open it,"

Clarisse took the gift into her hand. Opening it, she revealed the most beautiful bracelet. Gold braided texture with small colored stones.  
"What are these?" she asked fingering the stones.

"Birth stones." He answered. "Pierre: April- Diamond, Phillipe: May- Emerald, Calliope: September- Sapphire, Amelia: June- Pearl, Me: October- Opal, and when our new bundle of joy arrives, I'll take you to have that stone put in."

Hugging him tightly, Clarisse whispered her love and thanks to him over and over again, and that night on the beach, they made love under the stars. Not only were they celebrating the anniversary of the happiest day of their life, they were celebrating the start of a wonderful journey that they would both endure so readily together.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-08-

_"You've already found a birth mother?"_

"She contacted us last night."

_"Interesting. Okay, well, we have a few more forms for you and Clarisse to fill out. I sent some of the last of it out yesterday so it should arrive in the next few days. Do you have the birth-mother's information? I'll contact her agency and agent and discuss the matters and we can arrange a meeting to get the adoption process started."_

"Yes, she is using the **_Bethany's Cradle _**service as well, in England. Her agent is Luna Braxx."

_"Luna Braxx? I work with her often, yes. I'll contact Mrs. Braxx this afternoon!"_

"Thank you so much, Joely,"

_"My pleasure, I'll keep in touch and we'll arrange something. We may have to fly out to England. The birth mother as you say is nearly four month's pregnant and I don't think it would be wise to allow her to fly. And please, just remember this is not permanent. She still has about five month's to change her mind. You need to be prepared for that."_

"Alright, we'll keep in touch, bye-bye,"

_"Bye,"_

"What did she say?" Came Clarisse's question. She had been sitting on the sofa next to Joseph for the last fifteen minutes listening to his side of the conversation with the Adoption Agent.

Joseph informed her of the conversation.

"What do you think we should do?"

"We will wait until Joely calls us. We will let her handle everything from here on out and just be present when we need to."

-o-o-o-

_Two Weeks Later: _

Mia strutted through the palace halls. Nicolas was visiting some old friends on the coast of Genovia for a few days, so that left her with nothing to do, with the exception of her queenly duties.

_Maybe grandma will want to go riding! _The thought entered her head, and she smiled approvingly at herself before turning around in search of her grandmother.

Seeing Joe in the corridors she asked, "Have you seen grandma?"

"She's in our suite, but don't make to much noise. She's writing a letter, she should be done pretty soon" he answered looking to his watch, "She's been writing since about 6a.m."

"Thanks Joe. Hey, where are you going?"

"Running some errands, have you seen Grace? Clarisse wanted me to ask her to pick up her order of albums and scrapbook papers, and this morning's mail, and then I have to go pick up some baby décor magazines… Gesh!" Joseph breathed. "I have a long day a head of me."

"I'll find Grace and get the things grandma needs. You go do what ever else you need to do."

"Thank you, princess," Joseph smiled, using her once title and donning it as if it were her pet name.

"No problem Joe." Mia bounded off to Grace's office. _What does grandma need albums and scrapbook paper for? _

"Good afternoon Your Majesty!" Grace smiled. "I have arranged a few papers that require your signature, no big deal, there's only about six so no rush. It seems to be a slow day today."

"Thank you, Grace. I am on my way to my grandmother's suite and Joe asked me to pick up their mail from you and grandma's scrapbook orders and I will just take my papers with me."

"Certainly," Grace smiled as she lifted a big brown bag from the floor onto her desk. "These are her orders, and this," she said pulling out a big brown envelope, "is all of their mail."

Mia stared at the big bundle of mail and the large bag of scrapbooks and albums. "T-thank you Grace."

-o-o-o-

"Come in!"

"Hey, Grandma,"

"Oh hello darling, what do you have there?"

"Your mail and your scrapbook and album orders," Mia set the bundle in front of her grandmother's desk and laid the huge envelope in front of her. "Grace assured me that all you mail is in here,"

"Thank you dear," Clarisse opened the envelope. She pulled out a stack of papers, the name **_Bethany's Cradle _**written in perfect printed- ink across the top. It was obviously from the adoption agency. She pulled out a letter from Pierre and two from Joseph's daughter, Calliope, one from Helen and another from Charlotte.

_Helen wrote to me? How strange, _

Clarisse didn't have time to ponder the thought to much, as her eyes landed to the medium sized envelope in her hands. Her mind raced frantically and her heart began to beat ferociously out of her chest. It was a letter from Wren and Ethan.

"Oh, God," she choked,

Mia continued to look at her grandmother.

Pulling out about five different pictures, Clarisse could no long contain her self, a tear trickled down her cheek.

The first picture was in black and white and it was of Wren and Ethan at a park. Wren was looking out towards the lake and Ethan was standing behind her, his hands positioned on her little-bulging belly bump, her hands resting on top of his.

The caption read, _"Baby bean, we want you to know that we have always loved you."_

The second picture was of a sonogram. There was a tiny smudge in the picture and a little, white printed arrow, on the picture, indicated that the smudge looking shape was the baby.

The third picture was of Wren on her homecoming night. She was in a blue, tight fitting, formal dress, and she was smiling the most dazzling smile. Her long, curly brown hair was down, cascading over her shoulders and was only pinned back with a small barrette. She looked beautiful. Her hands cradled her belly.

The caption read, _"I love you, little bean!"_

The fourth picture was of both Wren and Ethan dressed up for homecoming. He was wearing a white tux, the only areas of color where the blue vest and pocket-chief that we're the same color as Wren's dress. Ethan was kneeling in front of her, his head resting on her belly as they smiled into the camera.

The caption read, _"We love you little bean!"_

The fifth and final picture was of another sonogram. This time the little bean shape like figure, was larger and more alien looking. The printed on caption read, _"Hi mommy and daddy! I am growing big and strong!"_

Mia watched as her grandmother shed a few tears. She wasn't exactly sure what to do or say.

Clarisse sat the pictures down and pulled out some folded pieces of paper, a letter. Mia took the pictures from her grandma's desk and began to flip through them.

Clarisse pushed on her glasses, and began to read the letter.

_"Clarisse & Joseph, our god-scent's from heaven,_

_I have included a few pictures with this letter. I hope you enjoy them! _

_I thought you might like some copies of our sonogram. Our little bean is doing fine! He/She is growing big and strong. The heart beat is so strong, so loud and so beautiful!_

_The baby is just starting to kick. It's like having a cricket run across my belly._

_I am now four month's pregnant and next month when I go in for my 20 week appointment we will find out the sex! I just entered my second trimester and things could not be going more smoothly. _

_Hopefully in the next month, we can get together and discuss the proceedings. You can meet my parents and Ethan's parents, our biggest supporters. I'll be sure to remind them not to use titles!_

_ I spoke with both Joely and my agent, Luna. They explained things so toughly. _

_Maybe we can schedule our meeting the week of our 20week scan so you and Joseph can attend._

_You will love seeing the baby on the monitor! I know I do! Hopefully by that time his/her kicks will be stronger and you can fell them, Ethan hardly feels anything yet. _

_School is coming along. I will graduate in May of 2008! Ethan and I have decided to stay in England for school. He's in school now as well, and is doing so well. He's thinking about majoring in architectural engineering. _

_After I graduate in May I am going to enroll in the culinary school that my dad owns and then I will intern with my mom at her restaurant! _

_Well, little bean and I, are very hungry, so I guess this is good-bye! I will speak with you Sunday! _

_-Love, _

_Wren, Ethan & Little Bean"_

Clarisse smiled as she wiped the last of her tears. She and Wren had been writing to each other back and forth for the past couple of weeks. Every letter she received making her smile and cry.

This was the first time Wren had included any pictures. Joseph was going to love this!

Mia had stayed quite the entire time and after she finished looking at the pictures, she had laid them back on the desk. Clarisse was thumbing through them again, and stopped when she reached the most recent sonogram picture. She traced the little figure lightly, smiling proudly at it.

"I already love you so much," she whispered softly as she once again, traced the out line, of the little figure.

-o-o-o-

"So… When is the baby due?" Mia asked.

Clarisse looked up from the scrap book she and Mia we're decorating. "In December, around the 15,"

"Are you going to make a statement to the press?"

"No. There are no guarantee's that Wren wont change her mind. She still has about five months to decide and even then it doesn't matter until that very last second when she signs over her parental rights. I would appreciate it, if this could just stay in the family. But, we will make a statement if we actually bring the baby home."

"Have you and Joe come up with any names?"

"Not yet. We wont know the sex for a few more weeks."

"Well I'm sure you've thought about it… What do you want… boy or girl?"

Clarisse smiled, playing with the paper between her hands. "I don't know. We haven't really talked about it. I just want a healthy baby, but a daughter would be lovely. I always wanted girls, not that I would trade my boys for anything in the world… You don't know how excited I was when I found out you were going to be a girl."

Mia just nodded. "What about Joe? He has a daughter; you think he may want a son?"

"Maybe. He was always so good with my boys and he was always so attentive to Calliope. I loved to watch him with her. Every Saturday morning, he'd just spend it with her. Even despite being in security, his daughter came first and I really admired that about him."

Mia remained silent, but she was greatly interested in her grandmother's story.

"Joseph was the perfect father. He was a single parent for the most part, sure Maryanne's mother had been here with him, and he so desperately needed the help, but that never stopped him from going beyond his limits." Clarisse smiled at the many memories.

"When Maryanne would leave, to go back to her base, Calliope would mope around and cry for days. Joseph was always so good at quickly mending her broken heart. The only time he slipped from his calm-in charge- can handle the world facade, was when Calliope was about twelve-years old."

"Oh Lord…"

Clarisse chuckled, "Oh Lord indeed. Now I had always been close to Calliope, always. I saw her as my own. We talked, we fought, she asked for advice… it was a very paternal bond. Well one day, Joseph and I were going over plans for the public appearance I would be making in a matter of days, when suddenly, Calliope rushes into my office frantic. She starts asking Joseph about a million questions regarding the human body. His face paled and he looked as if he were going to be sick."

Mia giggled.

"Callie's friend had apparently gotten her _monthly visitor_… Now Calliope was frantic and obviously very confused. Joseph could not muster a single word. I felt so bad for him. He was stuttering like a fool!" Clarisse chuckled. "Maryanne's mom had returned back to the states for a few weeks a few days previous…. He was so, stumped! He had finally approached me, begging me to talk to Calliope about _everything_. He could not possibly answer his daughter's questions… That was the day I think I had really started to fall for Joseph."

"You started falling for Joseph when he asked you to explain the '_monthly visitor_' and the '_Birds and the Bees' _to his daughter? Oh what a romantic!" Mia replied sarcastically.

Clarisse giggled. "Odd I know, but, him trusting _me, _to have such a conversation with his daughter…Him, verbally, asking me to be a confidant in his little girls life, the most important thing in the world, to him, it really… melted my heart."

**Author's Note: Maybe the ending was a little 'igh', but I love the thought of Joe being so fatherly and loving… even a little flustered. And 'Bluegirl-783' I am a pretty fast updater aren't I? (; I have much time on my hands. I have 9 & 10 written already and I'm currently in the middle of 11. Thank you all for the reviews! Much love and kisses! XOXO  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-09-

Just as Clarisse had expected, Joseph was astonished, completely overjoyed when he saw the sonograms.

"Look, Clarisse, look how beautiful our baby is." He whispered as they stared at the small picture in his hand.

Clarisse giggled kissing his cheek. "Our baby is beautiful."

"What do you think it'll be?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"Healthy. I just want a healthy baby."

Clarisse smiled. "I do too. But seriously, what do you want?"

Joseph smiled. His wife could be so innocent and child-like. "A girl. I would love another daughter."

"Not a son?"

"I'd love a son, but I really hope we have a little girl." Joseph confessed. "Think about it, between us, we have three sons and daughter."

Clarisse nodded. That was true; between her two boys, and Joseph's children-Calliope and the baby boy that Maryanne had given birth to all those years ago, that was born Still-born … They would have indeed had three sons and a daughter.

-o-o-o-

Clarisse sat in the sun room. She was flipping through home magazines, making notes of the furniture and knick-knacks that she wanted in their home.

The renovations for their cabin-like home we completed. They had 20-achres of land, stables for the horses, a stone walk way and the gardeners we're landscaping around the house planting plants and flowers of all the sorts that Clarisse had approved of.

With anticipating the arrival of a new baby Clarisse used her free time to plan her dream nursery, leaving her very little time for gardening. But she would be planting and gardening along the lengths of her stone path-way.

Clarisse skimmed over the furniture section in her magazine, writing down code number after code number, when suddenly the phone across the room let out a shrill ring. Sighing, she placed the magazine down and made her way over to the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Your Majesty," _It was Grace, _"I am sorry to disturb you. But you have a phone call; Joely Rich from **Bethany's Cradle.**_ _Would you like me to put her through?"_

"Please, thank you Grace,"

_"No problem your majesty,"_

Clarisse remained quite as she awaited the transfer.

"Hello?"

_"Clarisse, yes, hi!" _Joely cheered. _"I'm calling because I have just received a call from Luna Braxx, Wren's agent, and they wanted to know if you and Joseph would be able to make it to England on the 24, in two weeks. Wren would love to get-together and conduct a meeting and that is the week she goes in for her 20week scan and would love it if you and Joseph would be there, as it is the scan where they can learn the baby's sex."_

"Yes. Yes, most definitely. I will start arranging our flight today."

_"Great!" _Joely gave Clarisse all of the details and promised to call back later should anything new come up.

-o-o-o-

"Joseph!" Clarisse shouted running, yes, running, down the halls of the palace. "Joseph!" Not paying attention, Clarisse nearly ran into Mrs. Kout.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Mrs. Kout yelped, her right hand flying to her heart and her left gripping the laundry basket.

"I apologize Mrs. Kout, have you see Joseph?" Clarisse asked, the biggest of smiles on her lips.

"I have not your Majesty, but I must say, today, you are glowing! Why the good mood?" Mrs. Kout asked as she and the Dowager Queen walked side-by-side.

"I just got off the phone with our adoption agent," Clarisse explained, the maids had quickly learned of the adoption plans. She had always been close with Mrs. Kout. The woman was just a smidge older than Clarisse and had paid no mind to the younger maids gossip. "Our birth family wants to meet with us in a few weeks to go over some things and to go with them for a 20week scan. We're going to be able to find out the sex!"

Mrs. Kout smiled. "Congratulations, Your Majesty. I loved accompanying my daughters to their scans. I hope everything works out for you. I have you decided on any names?"

"No, but we have decided to go with a Latin Origin."

"Have you thought about themes and colors for the nursery?"

"No," Clarisse smiled. "I've been looking. Joseph is not too interested in the whole décor scene, but I haven't decided on anything, maybe after I learn the sex,"

"Will you do the whole pink and blue themes?" Mrs. Kout asked.

"Maybe. I was thinking lavender, maybe even yellow or even a light green."

Mrs. Kout smiled. "I'd love to stay and chat with you, but I really must get back to work. Joseph may be in the security room. Congratulations again, Your Majesty."

Clarisse nodded and smiled radiantly at her. "Thank you for listening." As Mrs. Kout turned the corner, Clarisse turned in the opposite direction and once again took off running.

-o-o-o-

"Why are you out of breath?" Joseph asked his wife whom was panting.

She held up a hand. "I am out of shape," inhaling deeply, she said, "Joely called. She said she wants us in England in two weeks. We're going to talk things over with Wren and Ethan and Wren wants us to go to the 20week scan with her. We can find out if we're having a boy or a girl!"

Joseph smiled. "I've been praying for the past week that it'd be a girl."

Clarisse giggled.

"What do you say," Joseph began, "That you and I take a drive out to see our home? All we have to do is get the electricity and water running, add some furniture and it'll be ready." Clarisse's eyes sparkled glee-fully. "We will try our hardest to be moved in by November!"

"I say… Yes!"

-o-o-o-

It was 6:30p.m when they arrived at their private-cabin like home. The sun was just starting to set, the back ground of Genovia lit in an orange and pink hue.

"Our own home!" Clarisse squealed. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"Of course, it's _our _home. The house I share with you, my wife." Joseph grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist as he led her onto the stone path.

"I think I'm going to plant Agave's, Ajuga's, Alstroemeria's, and some Anemone's."

Joseph stared at her blankly. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but, if it makes you happy, plant what ever you like."

Clarisse rolled her eyes, and looked over her front porch. The tree's that surrounded their land put a perfect touch to the picture she was seeing. "We could hang a swing here, and I'll hang some Aster's…"

Joseph chuckled to himself. He opened the front door and allowed Clarisse to step in first. Clarisse smiled as she looked around the living area.

Beautiful, oak wood floors, a fire place and huge big bay windows. "I think we should paint this room gray. We could have black furniture and I'll have our pictures hung as well. Of course I may have to change some of the frames to black."

Joseph followed her under the wide arch, to the left of the house that led to the kitchen. The same wood floors in the living area, followed into the kitchen. There were wood cabinets, counters and an island, all covered in a beautiful garnet tops, all new appliances lining the area. They entered the dining room, which also had wood floors.

"I'll find a table for this room, and some chairs for the island." Clarisse said quietly to herself. "And I think we should paint this room an orange. It will go so well with the dark floors."

Joseph nodded, following her into the hall. "I love the carpet and I believe we should do champagne for the walls, in here," Clarisse said. "I have so much room for pictures!"

Joseph chuckled, and as they continued down the hall they were presented with five white doors- One at the end of the hall, and two on both the left and right.

They opened the first door on the left. It had badge carpet, two oak installed book cases and two large windows.

"Our office," Clarisse said as she looked around the room. "Blue walls, and we can use brown furniture and I'll order an oak wood desk."

Joseph nodded and the opened the door across from the office. Two windows and huge empty space and badge carpet, the closet- a small walk in.

"Guest room or the baby's room," Joseph said quietly.

They opened the next door, revealing another large room with badge carpet and two big windows; the closet in this room was a little larger than the last.

"This will be the baby's room." Clarisse said as she looked into the walk-in-closet.

Joseph chuckled. "You want our child to live in here only because the closet is bigger?"

Clarisse giggled. "If it's a girl, then most definitely... But this room is closer to ours," they closed the door behind them.

"The other room is only three more steps!"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. They opened the forth door, reveling a bathroom. Marble tops and a huge mirror, a sink, toilet and bath and shower.

Together they opened the last door, the one in the middle. Badge carpets, huge windows and an immense amount of space, a built in book shelf on the left wall. Clarisse nearly died when she saw her closet- red oak doors and a red-oak built in shoe case.

"Look at these oak dressers!" Clarisse exclaimed. "I am in love with this house!"

Joseph chuckled. "What color are we painting this room?"

"Red. And I know just the comforter set that would look beautiful against red walls and the new poster bed I plan to buy."

Joseph chuckled, dropping a kiss to the nape of her neck. "I think maybe we should christen place," his hands traveled over her hips, "unless you want to head back-"

"No. I can arrange our flight tomorrow morning, but right now… I believe we could spruce the place up a bit…" She said sweetly, her hand running down his chest.

**Author's Note: Mmm, I apoligize for being a smut tease, but if I give in and create hot-wild C/J smut I'm afraid I'd lose track of the story. Maybe my next story. And just so we are clear, I can write smut, I'm just choosing not to at the moment. XOXO.**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-10-

"Mmm…Risse… g'back to bed…" Joseph grumbled sleepily.

"Joseph, wake up." Clarisse said gently, poking him in the face a few times.

He grumbled. "I'm tired. Go to sleep."

Clarisse giggled. "Wake up. It's time to get up. We're going to England today."

Joseph grumbled, mumbling random words.

Clarisse poked his face repeatedly. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

Not being able to take her sharp fingernail digging into the sensitive skin of his face, Joseph opened his eyes. He glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Women can't live with 'em, can't live with out 'em." He hissed, sitting up and stretching the cramped muscles in his body.

"Start getting ready, our flight leaves in an hour." She leaned over kissing him softly on the lips.

-o-o-o-

"We will be landing in about ten minutes, please fasten your seat belts."

Clarisse looked over at Joseph, who was holding her hand, his eyes closed.

"Why are you looking at me?" Joseph asked.

"Because I can,"

Joseph grinned, "You're shaking. I can feel you shaking, barley, but still."

Clarisse smiled. "I'm excited. We get to see our baby tomorrow morning."

"And today we have a meeting,"

"But a good meeting, and afterwards I'll treat you to lunch."

-o-o-o-

They had just arrived at the hotel a little over an hour ago. Clarisse had already unpacked both of their suitcases, and was in the middle of freshening up when Joseph's cell rang.

"Joely, yes. We're at the hotel." Joseph scribbled some writing on a phone-pad. "Is it private? Clarisse and I have limited security, and I'm not taking her out in the wide-eyed public." Joseph nodded. "Okay, we'll be there.

"What did she say?" asked Clarisse, putting on her shoes. She was wearing stylish, yet casual caprices, a white button up blouse with small streak of pink and shimmer running vertically.

"We're meeting at a restaurant. Wren's mother owns it and it's new, not yet opened. No one will disturb us."

"When?"

"In an hour," Joseph stood up, "let's get a move on my darling wife."

-o-o-o-

"Are we almost there?" Clarisse asked as she peered out her window.

"It should be coming up in the next block or two. I think it'll be on your side." He said looking out his widow before focusing on the road once more.

"Joseph, I think that's it." Clarisse said as they approached the marbled building.

The couple parked the car, and quickly made their way to the restaurant. Joely met them at the door, smiling as they entered.

"Joseph, Clarisse, nice to see you. I'm glad you had a safe flight." Joely greeted as she shook both their hands. "Well, if you will both follow me this way, we can get started and then we can all get out of here."

Joely led them further into the restaurant, stopping at a particularly large table.

"Joseph, Clarisse," Joely began, "This is Luna Braxx. She is the social worker for this case. After the baby is born she and I will be corresponding with the custody and she will keep in touch with you to attend court dates and such until the adoption is finalized."

"Your Majesty, Mr. Torres," Luna greeted. "I am pleased to be in your acquaintance."

"Please, call us by our names. No titles."

Before Luna could respond, a cheer voice filled the air. Clarisse and Joseph turned to see Ethan and Wren approaching them, four adults following behind them.

"Oh, darling, you're glowing!" Clarisse cooed as she and Wren embraced. Wren smiled, her hand running over the now very visible swollen belly. "And you cut all your hair off!"

Wren grinned. The long curly hair that she had when she had first met Clarisse and Joseph was no longer. It was short, pixie like. It resembled Anne Hathaway's cut from the movie 'One Day'.

"Isn't it cute? I just got it done last week!"

"Very cute," Clarisse smiled, her eyes widened slightly as she took in Wren's appearance. "And you got your nose pierced…"

Wren fingered the hoop in her nose. "My mom took me to get it done."

Joseph and Ethan had stepped back from the conversation. The ladies had obviously forgotten about them.

"And these must be your parents?" Joseph said.

Wren and Ethan nodded, stepping aside to introduce their parents.

"My father, Oliver and my mother Jacquelyn," Wren said "Ma' this is the couple that will be adopting the baby, Joseph and Clarisse."

Oliver and Jacquelyn inclined their head. "We aren't staying," Oliver said as he quickly averted his gaze from the older couple to his daughter. "Here are the keys, please lock up when you are finished."

"Joseph, Clarisse, these are my parents, Evert and Marley." After they all exchanged a quick greeting, the parents left. It was obvious that they felt more than uncomfortable.

-o-o-o-

Luna flipped her hair over her shoulders before speaking. "My job as a social worker, is to take these two families who both have a need. The birth parents need a loving, stable environment and family for their child and the adoptive parents are just aching to be a family and my job is to help those two folks come together to create that family, so that there can be provision for that child."

After a minute, Joely spoke "Wren, I have the adoption plan that you made. I want to go over it and make sure that you are still comfortable with everything. Now you said you wanted a semi-adoption."

"Semi-adoption?" Clarisse questioned. She had never heard of this term.

"Yes, semi-adoption: letters, phone calls, emails and pictures, no face-to-face contact. There are three choices in an adoption. Open, semi-open and closed. Open is just the same as a semi, but with the addition of reuniting the birth-mother and birth-child at least once every year. Closed is exactly that. No letters, pictures, phone calls. The birth-mother can not initiate contact until the child is 18 years of age."

Clarisse nodded, understanding a little bit more.

"I had originally wanted a closed." Wren admitted softly. "Once this is over with I just want it to be over, but Ethan wanted an open adoption. We compromised."

"Darling, you know if you wanted an open adoption Joseph and I would have no problem-"

"No. I want a semi-open adoption. And I want to be very clear on this," Wren scrunched her nose, causing the nose ring to shift slightly, "I know there has been no press hounding us all, yet, and I want it to stay that way. Please, with who you both are, I want this private and quiet."

"Of course," Joseph agreed.

"I know you guys have gotten to know one another, and you're going to know each other for a life time, but I always just like to define it and have this conversation, that way everyone is real clear. It's important to know that the first week is going to the hardest week of your life. You," Luna said motioning to Wren, "Are going to be thinking about this baby every five minutes, and they are going to be thinking about you every five minutes."

"What do you think is going to be the most you connect, or the most normal," Joely asked, "By phoning or writing?"

Wren and Clarisse shared a look, they talked on the phone every Wednesday and Sunday and they wrote to each other all the time.

"With me wanting to put it behind me," Wren said as she shifted in her seat, "I may call once, maybe twice a month and send a letter or two. Clarisse and I are talking all the time and I don't know how well I'll be able to cope with talking to her so much after the baby is born."

Luna nodded. "I want to know how you're feeling Wren, you too Ethan. How are you feeling now with the realities of the birth? Your 20weeks correct, so you have about 16weeks left?"

"It makes me sad…" Wren answered, "Because I know I'd make a really good mom…"

"And what about you Ethan?"

"I'm… I believe I would have been good dad, but… I just can't give my child what is deserves right now, and it's frustrating."

Joely looked at her notes. "What about the delivery room? Have you given any thought as to-"

"Yes." Ethan answered, holding Wren's hand atop the table. "Our doctor pushed back our due date, to December 20 and," he looked over at the older couple. "Do you think you would be able to be here for the birth? With Christmas and-"

"Say no more," Clarisse smiled. "Santa and his magical-flying reindeer couldn't keep me from coming."

Ethan chuckled. "Wren and I, would like the both of you to be in the room when the baby is born."

Wren nodded. "Ethan is going to cut the umbilical cord and as soon as the doctors clean the baby, Clarisse is going to get to hold'em first." As Wren spoke the words, her voice sounded so distant, so sad.

Luna reached across the table, squeezing the young ladies hand gently. "Even in life's deepest, darkest seasons of sorrow, God can create something absolutely beautiful from it." Wren nodded, but she didn't seem too convinced.

After another hour, the meeting was finally coming to a close.

"You want to grab lunch?" Ethan asked as the six of them made their way out of the restaurant.

"Babe we have Lamaze." Wren said as she made her way to her gold Fiesta.

"Damn." Ethan muttered. "Hate Lamaze class,"

Joseph chuckled, holding the door of their rental Jaguar open for Clarisse.

"Here Joe," Ethan said handing him a folded up piece of paper, "directions and time for the OBGYN appointment tomorrow."

-o-o-o-

The next morning, Joseph and Clarisse were up by 7a.m.

Clarisse smiled at the reflection of the both of them in the mirror. Joseph was standing behind her, his hands circling her waist and his lips suckling the soft flesh of her neck.

"We get to find out the sex of our baby today!" Clarisse exclaimed, moaning slightly as he nipped on her neck.

"Mm. Have you been praying that our little _girl_ is healthy and growing?"

"I have been. But, it could be a boy."

"But it could also be a girl."

"No matter what he or she isn't or is, we will love them no matter what." Clarisse said, slapping his hands away from her waist. "Even if our baby is half dragon and has two heads." Joseph grinned.

Clarisse checked over her reflection once more. She was wearing a black pant suite, with an emerald green shirt underneath. Her make up was neutral and her eyes sparkled with all kinds of light.

Joseph was wearing a gray polo and dark blue jeans. He looked so incredibly… delicious.

The ride was wrapped with nothing but anticipation. They we're going to see their baby on screen for the first time, and learn the sex!

Now Clarisse could really get serious about planning out the nursery…

-o-o-o-

Clarisse wore sunglasses and a head wrap, disguising herself discreetly amongst the doctoring staff and by-standards.

Clarisse spotted Wren and Ethan in a private area, she smiled at them and she and Joseph made their way over to them.

Wren was wearing blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. Ethan dressed in jeans and a concert t-shirt.

Clarisse eyed Wren's stomach. She had wanted to fell the baby, but was been too nervous too nervous to ask. Wren smiled when she felt a slight internal pressure and the eying of Clarisse. She took the Dowager Queen's hand in hers and placed it on her belly, just over the spot where she felt the internal pressure.

Clarisse smiled broadly, and her eyes glistened when she felt the wave under her hand. The baby was kicking!

"Joe, feel," Wren said as she encouraged Joseph to fell her stomach. Apprehensive at first, Joseph quickly got over it. He wanted to feel his child!

"Oh… Wow." Clarisse cooed.

Ethan smiled. "The baby is kicking constantly. I think we have a soccer player in the makings!"

Clarisse just smiled. "Or a dancer. I'm thinking ballet!"

"Or," Joseph grinned, "track star!"

Wren giggled, but before she could put in her suggestion a nurse approached them. "Miss. Knight, please follow me." The nurse led them through a door and down a hallway before entering the room marked "**Ex- 8**".

"Wait here," the nurse gestured towards the party. "Wren, dear, come with me."

Fifteen minutes later, the nurse and Wren returned. The trio where seated in the chairs against the wall. Wren took a seat on the exam table and the nurse prepped her for her exam.

"Wren have you been experiencing any discomfort, bleeding or nausea?"

"No. Morning sickness has been kind to me."

"Good. You've been taken the prenatals?"

"Yes. Of course,"

"Good," the nurse commented. "Okay, Dr. Rue will be in momentarily."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome dear."

The door closed and ten minutes later, it opened once again a woman of her early forties, long red hair and black glasses entering.

"Miss. Knight, how you?" Dr. Rue smiled.

"I'm doing fine, how about your self?"

"I'm great. And who are- Your Majesty!" Dr. Rue exclaimed seeing Clarisse.

"This is the couple that will be adopting out baby." Ethan said.

Dr. Rue stuttered, but quickly regained her composure. "I didn't know you we're adopting your majesty?"

"No one does, with the exception of out family… We'd like to keep it that way. I trust you will use discretion and not say a word?" Clarisse authorized diligently.

"Y-yes of course… Well let's get started!"

After asking questions, and checking Wren out vaginally… Dr. Rue pulled out the sonogram machine.

"Are you ready to find out the sex?" Dr. Rue asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Clarisse exclaimed enthusiastically, the room filled with light chuckling, Joseph holding her hand as they watched in anticipation as the doctor spread a blue-ish gel on Wren's belly.

Swooshing sounds could be heard as the wand moved back and forth over the swollen abdomen. "Everything looks good… Wren do you hear that?" Dr. Rue asked as she stopped at the tempo of a thump-thump-thump.

Wren nodded. Clarisse smiled as she heard the drum-like sound.

"That's your baby's heart beat."

Clarisse smiled, looking over at Joseph who was smiling as well. The doctor pointed at the screen, "And that's your baby!"

Clarisse and Joseph stared at the screen wide eyed. The black-and white framed the fetus beautiful and this time, it looked more like baby then an alien.

"Oh…" Clarisse cooed gently.

"Your daughter!" The doctor exclaimed with a smiled. "That's your daughter!"

Wren smiled, turning her head to look at Clarisse and Joseph. "Clarisse… That's your daughter!" Ethan grinned and brushed his lips over his girlfriend's forehead.

Joseph kissed Clarisse's temple. "I told you we we're going to have a little girl." He whispered gently for her ears only.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-11-

A daughter! Clarisse and Joseph would have a daughter! What a beautiful Christmas present that would be!

"A girl!' Clarisse squealed, Joseph grinned capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

They where on Genovia One, making their way back to Genovia where they would start planning out the nursery and getting things ready for the new house. Mia was getting married in about two months, Early October, and there was still so much to get done.

"I told you we where going to have girl." Joseph whispered.

"You where right,"

"Of course I am," Joseph grinned, "I'm always right."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "So, are we going to tell everyone what we're having or should we keep it a secret?"

"Well considering_ I_ want to do the nursery, and I am _not_ doing it by myself, we will have to tell some people."

"Can I help?"

"Of course you can, babe. It's your baby too. Besides, I expected you to help. Unlike Maryanne, you are not on bed-rest with a bulging belly… that's the only reason she didn't help me with Callie's nursery."

Clarisse smiled. "What theme did you have for Callie's?"

"Mm, taking my back to the days I was youthful. Her walls were painted a sea shore blue. Her crib and all her furnishing was a pearly-pink color and she had bright yellow bedding and Maryanne had found these gorgeous pictures of orchids, and she hung them in Callie's room."

"Sounds lovely," Clarisse smiled. "The boy's nursery was very, royal…too royal for my likings. I wanted comfortable, not a gold room!"

"You can have comfortable in this nursery. What would you like? Describe to my dear wife your dream nursery and I will do my very best to make it happen."

"I'll think about it. When we get home I'll look more at the décor."

-o-o-o-

As they set way to leave the private Genovian airport they we're immediately hassled by press.

"What business did you have in England?"

"No comment," Clarisse said as she and Joseph pushed pass the paparazzi, their hands covering their face as they ducked their heads down.

"Your Majesty what was the cause for leaving _Premier OBGYN_?"

"No comment,"

"Your Majesty, are you pregnant?"

"No comment,"

"Your Majesty, are you trying to get pregnant!"

"No comment,"

"Your Majesty, who was the young couple you were seen leaving with?"

"No comment,"

Tucked safely in the back of the limo, Clarisse exhaled sharply. "A woman can't even go to a doctor's office with out the press getting involved!"

"I bet you it was that damn doctor," Joseph growled. "You hadn't even taken the head wrap off your head when she recognized ypu!"

Clarisse sighed, "I prey they don't locate Wren, and drop this as mere speculation."

-o-o-o-

"Grandma!" Mia greeted, Nicolas following behind her. "How was England? Did the meeting go well?"

Clarisse kissed her granddaughter's cheek and embraced her soon to be grandson-in-law quickly. "England was beautiful, as all ways. But as soon we land in Genovia we are hassled by the press. They say they saw us leaving the doctors office!"

"Aggravating vaulters," Mia scorned. "But how was the meeting?"

"It went well. We agreed to have a semi-open adoption, but Wren seemed rather distant… I think she's getting scared and that makes me nervous." Clarisse admitted. "But we got to attend her 20week sonogram. And, oh, we heard the heart beat. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard! The baby is so big and the doctor says she is healthy and growing strong."

"She? Grandma, Joe! You're having a girl?" Mia screeched.

Clarisse nodded. "89% sure, she is due December 20!"

"I thought you said the fifteenth?"

"The doctor pushed the due date back. She didn't explain why, but we will be flying out to England again December 19 for sure, so we may or may not be here for Christmas."

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it.' Joseph added as he saw the look of horror on Mia's face.

"Grandma… No. We have the Christmas Eve ball on the 24! You can not, not be here for that!"

"We'll I'm not missing _my _daughters birth, and if the adoption requires us to stay a few days later than that's what we'll do. Besides, you don't expect me to come home with a new baby and leave her just mere days later do you?"

When Mia didn't answer, Joseph quickly changed the subject to ensure that another cat fight would not break out amongst the two.

"Clarisse, my dear, why don't we go inside? We've had a long weekend. Maybe Calliope or Pierre will answer their phone and you can tell them they'll be having a little sister."

-o-o-o-

Talking to Calliope:

_"Hi daddy!"_

"Calliope, hi, it's Clarisse."

_"Ah, hey 'Ma, sorry about that I have caller I.D to show up as my dad,"_

"That's quite alright. Your father's sitting next to me, but I wanted to call you and catch up. It s been a while since we've spoken."

_"Umm… It's only been a week 'Ma… But none the less, how are you doing?"_

"I'm doing fine sweetheart. It's a nice retired life I'm living. How's work, how's Henley? Did you get that promotion- Chief Resident?"

_"Work's fine, Hen is doing great. She actually got Chief Resident in PEDS and I won't find out if I got it for my field yet, maybe Friday. How's the adoption going?"_

"It's going great. We agreed on a semi-open adoption with the couple and this weekend we got to go to the sonogram, our baby is healthy and strong and her heart is loud and beautiful!"

_"A girl? Oh how wonderful! When is she due?"_

"December 20."

_"Have you decided on any names?"_

"What do you think about Heather?"

_"You are not naming my sister Heather, and besides, I thought you decided to go with a Latin name?"_

"We did, but he isn't working on names and I'm quite sick of arguing with both you and your father over the names I choose." Clarisse said with a smile. "But my dear, I'm going to let you go and try to get a hold of Pierre. Your father says hi."

_"Okay 'Ma, I love you and I'll call you if I get that position. Tell daddy I love him and tell Mia I'm sorry again for not being able to make the wedding."_

"I wiil. I love you too darling, send Hen our love."

-o-o-o-

Telling Pierre:

_"Hello?"_

"Pierre, its mom,"

_"Hello mother. How are you doing?"_

"I'm doing fine, how about your self?"

_"I'm doing well. How was your weekend in England, is the baby okay?"_

"England was beautiful. We went to the 20week scan and the doctor said the baby is just fine. She's healthy and everything's looking good, she'll be here right around Christmas time!"

_"A girl? Congratulations! Hopefully she won't be as much trouble as Philippe and I were, but with you as the mother… anything's possible."_

"I don't find that comment humorous."

_"I have some news for you."_

"Yes?"

_"I will not only be there for Mia's wedding but I will also be there for Christmas. I can't miss my niece getting married or the arrival of my sister can I?"_

"Honey, that's great!"

_"I thought you'd like it. Okay mom, I'll talk to you later I have been up since 3a.m and I need a nap."_

"Of course darling, I'll speak with you later. I love you."

_"I love you too, let everyone know I send love. Oh, and, congratulations mom,"_

-o-o-o-

One Month Later (3 months until the baby is due)

_God bless the butterfly,  
give her the strength to fly  
Never let her wings touch the ground  
God bless the butterfly,  
give her strength to fly  
Never let her wings touch the ground_

Clarisse listened intently to the lyrics. They were certainly inspiring... A butterfly theme would be lovely for a little girl...She was currently in Mia's suite going over a few details before the wedding.

Clarisse exclaimed, "I should use a butterfly theme in the baby's room."

Mia looked up from the guest list she was double checking, making sure that there were no last minute invitations that needed to be sent. "Grandma, you are supposed to be focusing on me. My wedding is next month."

"I know that darling, but the baby will be here soon and I don't even have furniture picked out and with Joseph and I moving out already I need to get this up and underway."

Mia glared at her. "You're supposed to be helping me."

"I am helping you! I have looked over your menu; I've been in contact with caterers. I've seen you to your dress fitting; I've seen your brides' maids to their fittings. I've woken up at two and four in the morning to console you through your nerves." Clarisse spoke.

"I've put up with Lily's sour attitude for the last week, and all because she doesn't want to wear an orange dress. I've had flights booked and times scheduled to pick up your mother and step-father, even to pick up some of your friends. I've had flowers arranged, and I've confirmed your booking with the DJ… I've done everything except sleep the past month in a half!" She argued.

Mia rolled her eyes, throwing down the guest list. Her grandmother was right... she knew she was… But Mia was not going to admit that she was wrong... not yet anyways.

"Mia I am tired. I have been running myself dead and I still have a baby to plan for- A baby who has no bed, no dresser, no clothes, a baby, I might add that is going to be here in three months. I'm barley moving into my home and I still haven't gotten around to un-packing the suitcases I had brought over two weeks ago."

Clarisse sighed. "If it weren't for me being able to afford movers and having a husband with a lot of free time I wouldn't even be on the road to moving out. Don't you think Joseph is getting frustrated with me? He's been moving and packing and unloading, and it's not fair he has to do all the work."

Mia huffed, showing no signs of giving up the fight.

"You will be married next month and then you'll be on a two week honeymoon leaving me to run things until you get back. I'm sorry Mia, but I really have to start planning for the baby as well. You can't get upset just because I have other roles I must fulfill."

"I'm sorry," Mia said and then with a sudden shout she said, "Let me throw you a baby shower grandma! We can have it early December right after everything settles down and-"

Clarisse shook her head. "I appreciate the thought my dear, but no baby shower."

"Why not?"

"Because as hard as it is to consider, I still have to face the fact that Wren may change her mind. It'll be depressing enough to have a nursery furnished and waiting, I don't want a party- receiving gifts and what not… besides, even the press have left us alone about the whole clinic thing in England."

Mia sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just so stressed."

"Weddings are stressful." Clarisse thought for a minute, "Why don't you put all this on hold and ask Grace to call in a masseur?"

"Great idea! Wait… You don't want her to call one for you?" She asked as Clarisse gathered her things.

"No. That's why I married Joseph." Clarisse winked. "But, before I indulge in a massage I must tell the expectant father to be that I've found a theme for my little butterfly and give him the number orders for the furniture I want so he can pick it up. I'll check in with you in a few hours."

-o-o-o-

"Joseph, honey, wake up." Clarisse cooed gently against his ear.

"Mm." He grumbled. "Leave me alone... Sleepy."

"I know you are honey, but please, please wake up."

"Risse… Sleepy"

"I want you to look at the furniture I picked out."

"Shh. M'look later…"

Clarisse grinned. Joseph could be so difficult to wake up, and while she really wanted to show him all she had picked out for the baby, she knew he needed the rest… not to mention, he looked adorable cuddling up with her pillow.

"Okay," Clarisse whispered, running her long manicured fingers down the side of his face and placing a light kiss to his temple. "I'll even lay down with you." She lifted his right arm from the mattress up high enough so she could snuggle up next to him. After five minutes of fancy maneuvering, Clarisse was under the covers, spooned up against Joseph, her back pressed tightly to muscular chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her middle.

"Thank God, I thought you'd never shut up."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-12-

"I'm ready," Joseph said holding the tip of his pen to the note pad in his hand.

"I like this pale purple color." Clarisse said as she held up the paint strip.

"What's the name of it? I'll tell the painters today, oh and they need the color for our bedroom too. Both rooms can be painted today and then all we have to do is set up our bed- the close are in the closest and they will be moving the dresser in our room after its painted."

"Mauve Finery for the baby's room and for our room- this color," she held up the second strip, "Salute,"

"Okay. Now the furniture numbers," Joseph said as he pocketed the paint strips.

"This one. It's convertible." Clarisse said pointing at the brown crib. "Converts from a crib, to a day bed, and then to full size bed. We can change it for her when she get's older. And the stock number is-MDB057." Clarisse listed off the matching changing table and dresser.

"Do you want to come with me?" Joseph asked. "You can look around for clothes."

"Yes, please!" Clarisse nodded enthusiastically.

They had yet to make any direct statement about their adoption but they were being more public and leading the people to think that something was going on. The press seemed to be more interested in catching the Dowager Queen and her Beau out and than what was in their shopping bags.

-o-o-o-

Clarisse and Joseph walked into the empty baby store- Stride Rite- security personnel Oscar and Matt with them. Matt followed Clarisse and Oscar went off to help Joseph with placing the furniture orders.

"Aww, isn't this adorable?" Clarisse gushed holding up a tiny pink dress, little yellow flowers sewed around the skirt.

"Yeah… Great," Matt said dryly.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Just for being a sour sport, you can hold all the clothes."

Matt chuckled. He and Clarisse had a special relationship, but nothing like she and Joseph had. In fact, it was more of a love-hate kind of thing.

He'd annoy the hell out of her just to rally her up and she'd make him pay for it by having him hold all things girly- purses, dresses, her heavy shopping bags.

Clarisse nearly stripped the new born isle bare. She grabbed onezie's in every color, dresses, leggings, little jackets and pants, socks, hats and blankets: receivers and spit up rags, she grabbed little barrettes and head bands and bows.

"Your Majesty…" Matt choked, "I think this is enough!"

"Oh tush!" Clarisse waved her hand dismissing him, she grabbed two packages of six bottles, the tall ones and some shorter ones- the larger one's had an ocean type theme and the smaller one's varied in color: Yellow, green, pink, blue, purple and orange. She grabbed three pacifiers: A pink one, a purple one and a white one with pink polka-dots.

Clarisse then grabbed two packages of five bibs- they corresponded with each other. One set of bibs were solid in color with a little picture in the middle: Pink- a flamingo, Blue- a little kitty cat, Dark pink- a yellow lady bug, Dark blue- Sun and a rainbow and Yellow- a pink owl.

The second set where solid in colors with cute little sayings, matching the pictures: Pink- 'pretty in pink', Blue- 'Just Purr-fect', Dark pink- 'I'm a little lady', Dark blue- 'Little miss sunshine' and Yellow- 'Whoo's the cutest?'

Clarisse and Matt met with Joseph and Oscar in the front.

"About- woah!" Joseph said as he watched Matt put an enormous bundle of clothes on the counter, he turned to Clarisse with a raised eye brow.

"Don't you love me? Think of your daughter Joseph…" Clarisse said sweetly.

"Oh this is going to be the death of me." Joseph grumbled, Clarisse giggled kissing his cheek.

"I love you." She said

"Yeah, yeah,"

With in minutes a young woman appeared at the front desk. "Okay sir I placed- Your Majesty!" The young woman shrieked wide-eyed. Clarisse smiled. "Wh- Hi!"

Clarisse just smiled, "Hello,"

"You're in my store!" The young girl shrieked, "Queen Clarisse is in my store," the woman grabbed at her chest. "I'm going to have a heart attack."

Clarisse's eyes widened. "N- No, don't do that!"

"So those rumors were true?" The woman asked herself quietly as she looked over at the immense bundle of clothing atop the counter. She now realized why the man whom had asked her to place the furniture delivery had seemed so familiar... He was the Queen's Husband!

The woman continued to talk to herself, "Was Queen Ameila expecting?" The woman looked around for her latest gossip magazine, trying to remember what queen was being speculated on regarding baby-fever.

"No. I am." Clarisse answered, hearing the woman's question to herself. This was the first time she was telling anyone outside of the palace and family and it felt… wonderful! It felt wonderful to share her joy with someone outside the palace... Even as dangerous as that was...

The young woman stared at Clarisse a moment trying to calculate what she heard… Wasn't this woman in her sixties?

None the less the woman smiled, "Well then I guess congratulations are in order for the both of you." She stated before slowly beginning to ring up the clothing, folding them and then placing them in bags. "It's safe to assume you are expecting a girl?" She asked holding up a little purple sleeper.

Clarisse nodded. The woman continued to ring through the items. "When is she due?"

"December, around the 20,"

"Oh, wonderful!" The woman said glee fully.

"Do you have children?" Clarisse asked. Joseph looked to his wife in question. Why was she talking to this woman as if they we're old friends? Secondly, why was she saying anything about the adoption in the first place?

"A little boy," the woman smiled. "He'll be a year old in October." The woman smiled, packing the last of the clothes. "The furniture will be in some time next week."

Matt and Oscar grabbed the bags, and as the four of them moved to leave the sales woman's voice stopped them. "Congratulations again Your Majesty, Sir Joseph."

Clarisse and Joseph smiled at her. "Thank you,"

-o-o-o-

At dinner that evening, the Queens' and their beaus enjoyed a tossed salad, grilled chicken and some red wine.

"Have you decided on a name for the baby?" Nicolas asked.

"Joseph doesn't like anything I suggest." Clarisse complained.

"What did you suggest?" Nicolas asked.

"There was Elizabell, Heather, Isobel, Emma, and Elizabeth,"

"We agreed to go with a Latin name." Joseph defended. "Isobel is as close as you've come, and then you completely ruined it by suggesting Isobel May."

Mia giggled, "What did you suggest Joseph."

"He hasn't suggested anything!" Clarisse groaned.

"That's because my dear, I wait for inspiration. I don't choose names from baby books or from looking on the internet." Joseph just smiled, "I wait for inspiration,"

"Has anything inspired you Joe?" Nicolas asked with a laugh.

"Yes actually. Clarisse inspired me." Joseph grinned, "My dear,"

"Oh grandma, what an inspiration you are." Mia teased.

"So what have I inspired, that makes you so sure you've got her name figured out?" Clarisse asked resting her cheek on her closed fist, eyes fixed on Joseph.

"What would you consider our relationship, our marriage?"

"New, exciting and exhilarating,"

"Why would you consider it new?"

"A new beginning- a chance to be the real me,"

"Our house, what would you consider it?"

"Us moving forward and on with our life,"

"So you'd consider it new, a new beginning?"

"Of course,"

"The baby, what do you consider the baby?"

"A chance to bring our family closer. It's something to experience that we didn't get to experience together. It's a new chapter in our life."

"Joe, what is the name." Mia asked impatiently.

Joseph started laughing. "Nova. Nova is Latin for 'new'."

"Nova," Clarisse tasted the name on her lips.

"Nova Ianthe, (_eye-AH-thee_). Ianthe is of a Greek origin meaning violet flower."

"New violet flower," Mia said.

"Nova Ianthe," Clarisse tasted the names. "Nova Ianthe Torres," She looked over at Joseph, "Hmm."

Joseph chuckled, "You don't have to like it, just a suggestion."

"It's okay" Mia said. "But what about Amelia junior?"

"No," Joseph and Clarisse answered at the same time.

"Nova Ianthe." Clarisse said once more, "I love it."

"Really?" Joseph asked hesitantly.

Clarisse nodded. "Really. It's very us, it's very _new._ I love it- Nova Ianthe Torres."

"Victory for the second time," Joseph said as he accepted Clarisse's kiss.

"I'm assuming you choose Callie's name too then," Nicolas quipped.

Joseph said, "Her mother named her, but I take full credit for her middle name."

-o-o-o-

2 weeks later:

"Oh!" Clarisse squealed. "Honey, it's beautiful!" She was teary-eyed as she looked around the nursery.

The walls were painted in her Mauve Finery. Pink, green and yellow stenciled butterflies donned the wall and Clarisse had bought wood letter decors in pink with yellow and blue polka-dots, in order to spell out the baby's name- now the name **NOVA** hung on the wall in an arch type manner just above the crib. The changing table connected to the crib, which was against the back wall and the matching dresser set was against the left wall.

On the right wall, there was the matching wooden rocking chair and a matching foot rest. Nova's little bed spread was light blue and had pink flowers and yellow butterflies, the mobile that dangled slightly into the crib was one that hung a butterfly, a light green flower, a little bird, and a cute little frog- and when it was on it spun slowly, and had a 'rock-a-bye-baby' melody.

And even though the room was carpeted, Clarisse had placed a soft and fluffy plum colored rug in the middle of the room.

On Nova's dresser was a small jewelry box and when you opened it you saw a 4inch ballerina in a light blue tu-tu and it began a nice Nut-Cracker tune.

There where a few pictures lining the dressers cubbies, and wall- Clarisse and Joseph on their wedding, Wren and Ethan- all the pictures they had sent of themselves in a multiple piece frame. There was another of all the children: Calliope, Philippe and Pierre when they where young, and then there was a recent family photo: Clarisse and Joseph, Pierre and Calliope and Henley, Mia and Nicolas and Helen and Patrick and little Trevor at last years Christmas. The last picture, a three set frame that held all the pictures of Nova's sonogram.

In one of the cubbies was a pale-yellow bin, it held all of the babies hair ribbons', hats and little barrettes.

The closet was filled and organized- all the little dresses and frilly shirts were on one side and the little pants and legging like skirts on the other. On the shelves in the closet were extra baby blankets, receivers and burp rags and stuffed toys and pillows and two big packages of diapers', and another box of diapers were resting in the crib, waiting to be opened and stocked away in the changing table- there was also another package in Clarisse's closet. The dresser held all the babies onezies, jumpers, sleepers and socks.

Clarisse had a medium sized basket with _Johnson's_ baby shampoos and lotions, body washes. She had little wash rags and the cutest little baby robes and towels- she had a yellow duck towel, a green froggie towel- The little robe was brown and there was a piece that came down like hat, it was of a monkey's face and around the back it had an embroidered on tail.. it was just too cute!

The room, and not to mention the anxious parents, where just waiting for baby Nova!

"Honey, we did a really good." Clarisse commended their work.

Joseph looked up from the very comfortable, very plush rocking chair he was sitting in. "We? Clarisse, you stood at the door the whole time and bossed me around!"

"I know, we make a good team!" Clarisse tried again, "Where would you be with out me telling you where to put everything?"

"Well for one I wouldn't be as sore as I am right now." He complained.

His darling wife had made it a mission to make him change the order of the furniture six times, before deciding she liked the way it was placed before all the moving and hauling.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "Nova will love you forever more."

Joseph grinned, "Three more month's babe. We just have to stick it out for three more months."

Clarisse's smile widened. "Come on you, we have to be at the Palace for the kids' parties in a few hours."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-13-

Tonight was Mia and Nicolas' baccalaureate and bachelor party.

"You want to drive?" Joseph asked as he and his wife made their way out the front door.

Clarisse pondered for a moment, "Maybe tomorrow."

By the time they arrived at the palace it was 7:45p.m. At the entacance of the Palace Clarisse and Joseph were greeted by Mrs. Kout.

"Hello Your Majesty," Mrs. Kout smiled. "I haven't seen you around in a few days."

"We just finished in the nursery today," Joseph said, his hand on the small of his wife's back.

"How long until she arrives, a month?"

"Three." Clarisse answered, "She's due December 20."

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Kout smiled. "Well, I must be off."

"Oh, look at you. Hot date?" Joseph asked with a grin,

"I don't think my husband would appreciate that." Mrs. Kout winked. "My grandchildren are spending the weekend with us, but I'll be in tomorrow morning for a few hours. Goodnight Your Majesty, goodnight Joseph."

"Goodnight Mrs. Kout." They both said.

-o-o-o-

"Don't drink until your sick, please," Clarisse said as she and her husband began to bid their good-byes.

"Of course not babe. You know I don't even like to drink."

Clarisse smiled, "I know, but I still must tell you anyways."

"Lay low on the wine and keep Mia in line." He said in the same manner she had.

"I always keep her in line."

Joseph smiled, his arms tightening around her waist. "Have breakfast with me tomorrow?"

Clarisse grinned and accepted the feathery light kiss he placed on her lips. "It's a date… Mmm, kiss me again."

-o-o-o-

"Hey grandma!" Mia shouted, "You're just in time for shots!"

"Have you already had some?" Clarisse asked as she eyed her granddaughter.

"No," Mia giggled, "Here let me introduce you to some of my guest."

The night consisted of drinking, truth or dare, more drinking, lingerie exchange, presents, drinking, and more drinking.

"I will never look at you the same way again." Clarisse said in a horrified manner as she saw some of the racy lingerie her granddaughter had received.

"Lighten up" Mia giggled drunkenly.

"I think it's time you go to bed." Clarisse said looking around the room. The girls were sloppy drunk, their hair was a mess and their make-up didn't look much better, the only guest Clarisse was able to really talk to was Sheila Motaz who had left an hour ago, the other girls were just too young and too party-crazed to be much enjoyable company.

With the guys they played poker, drank and played more poker and drank some more.

"Oh, I'm so glad the wedding isn't tomorrow." Nicolas grumbled. He was starting to feel the effect of all the alcohol he had consumed.

"Yeah, me too," Joseph agreed as he helped the young man to his room. "I don't think Mia would be too happy if you got sick on her dress. But, you have a week to recover and enjoy yourself before you're a married man."

Nicolas looked at him through clouded eyes, "You don't like being married?"

"Of course I do!" Joseph said with a smile, "But my wife, for the most part, is sane."

Nicolas chuckled deeply. "Joe... Are you speaking English?"

Joseph chuckled, "The joys of talking to a drunken man."

-o-o-o-

The next morning, Clarisse woke up in her old room, Josephs arms wrapped tightly around her and his face buried in her hair.

"Joseph," she whispered sleepily, "honey,"

"Mmm..."

I'm hungry."

Joseph groaned, but as she continued to move and shift it disturbed him greatly. "Okay," he groaned, "I'm up."

"Good morning sweetheart," she said leaning over to kiss him good morning.

"Morning," he said as he accepted her kiss.

After showering, Clarisse dressed in pale blue pants and an ivory blouse with blue and pink embroidery, Joseph was cad in a gray polo and dark blue jeans.

"Too bad it's storming," Clarisse said as she peered outside the window, skies gray and clouded, the rain falling and splattering against the window.

"If it ever lets up we can go for a walk." Joseph promised as he kissed her temple, "But for now let's have some breakfast."

The couple walked hand in hand out of their room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Your Majesty, Good morning Joseph," Erin, the head chef greeted.

"Good morning Erin," Clarisse smiled. "What scrumptious meal have you prepared this morning?"

"Well, I figured I would be lenient and take request. Is there anything I can get for you Your Majesty?" Erin asked with a smile as she adjusted her culinary top.

"Can I get an English muffin with cream cheese and sunny side up eggs and a cup of tea?" Clarisse asked sweetly.

Erin smiled, "Of course and for you Joseph?"

"The same but instead of tea I'll have coffee."

"Sure. Your Majesty do you know when Her Majesty and Lord _Devereaux_ and their parties will be up?"

"I'm not sure,"

Erin sighed as she looked to her watch.

Clarisse and Joseph enjoyed their breakfast making small chat through the meal.

"Do you think Calliope will be able to come for Christmas?" Clarisse asked.

"She and Henley were going to ask for the time off some time this week." Joseph recited.

Before Clarisse could respond a discreet cough caught their attention, they turned to see Erin.

"Yes, Mrs. Lee" Joseph smiled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Erin began, "But Grace is on the phone and she says you have a phone call Your Majesty. She'll put it through to my office phone if you'd like?"

"Oh yes, please. Darling, excuse me just a moment." Clarisse said as she moved to follow Erin into her office.

Erin handed Clarisse the pearly pink phone and made her move to leave, closing the door softly behind her.

"Hello?" Clarisse spoke into the receiver.

_"Your Majesty," _Came Grace's voice, _"One second, it's Wren Knight."_

"Hello?" Clarisse tried again after a minute and beep.

_"Clarisse?"_

"Wren?" Clarisse asked

_"W- I… We need to talk."_ Wren said with a teary-constricted voice.

Clarisse felt her stomach churn, and her heart started to beat wildly. Was something wrong with the baby? "Are you okay, is it the baby? Is something wrong?"

Wren started to cry, her words jumbled. _"We… I… Can't… I can't do it Clarisse!" _Wren cried harder and harder over the phone.

"What?" Clarisse asked. She suddenly felt sick…

Wren was changing her mind? No! She couldn't be! They had spent over seven thousand dollars on this adoption and another three thousand creating a nursery! That was her baby! She had already gotten attached. She had sonograms... this was her baby.

_"I am so sorry!" _Wren cried. _"I just… I'm so confused!" _Wren cried harder, _"everyday she's moving and kicking and I… it hurts so much!"_

"I-Mm," Clarisse audibly choked back the tears that were spilling down her cheeks. "Mm-ah..."

Wren cried harder as she heard Clarisse's whimpers and light sobs…

_"I am so sorry…"_

Clarisse nodded over the phone, even knowing that Wren couldn't see her. "I- Wren," Clarisse voice was laced with sadness. "If you need anything, anything at all please do not be afraid to call us." Clarisse said sadly as she wiped at her eyes.

_"You're not mad?"_

"I'm sad… heart broken," Clarisse admitted. "But, this was something I had to prepare for… But you do what is best for you okay?" Clarisse choked out. "I don't want you to feel guilty. I just want you to be happy."

_"Clarisse… I am so sorry."_

"I'll um—we'll talk later okay?" Clarisse said, "I should probably tell Joseph…"

_"Okay," _Wren said through her tears._ "Good-bye Clarisse…" _

The line was disconnected….

-o-o-o-

"Is everything okay?" Joseph asked as Clarisse reappeared with blood shot eyes, her nose and face very red.

Clarisse shook her head no and before she knew it she was in tears again.

"Honey?" Joseph questioned pulling her into his arms.

Clarisse cried harder into his chest. "Wren… No… Baby!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked stoking her hair and placing butterfly kisses atop her head.

"S- she's k-keeping the b-baby!" Clarisse cried into his chest.

Joseph felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. "What?"

"Please don't make me say it again!" Clarisse cried.

"Shh… Shh…" Joseph tried to sooth, "We'll be okay…"

Clarisse finally started to calm down. "I want to go back to bed."

Joseph nodded. "Come on, I'll lay down with you."

On the way back to their room they ran into a surprisingly vibrant Mia.

"Hey you two!" Mia exclaimed with a smile.

Clarisse tried to smile but failed miserably, Joseph tightened his hold on her hand. Mia hadn't noticed her grandmother's mood and she continued to talk.

"Grandma, I have a surprise for you." Mia said.

"Mia I thi-" Joe tried.

"You're not getting out of this either Joe. It's for the both of you!" Mia exclaimed, she grabbed her grandmother's hand and pulled her down the hall, two doors passed Clarisse and Joseph's old suite.

"No Mia-" Clarisse tried to protest. She didn't want a surprise! She wanted to hide under the covers and wallow in self pity!

"Shh!" Mia exclaimed. "Close your eyes."

Not wanting to argue anymore, Joseph and Clarisse complied, surely what ever Mia was going to show them would be no worse than the phone call they just received… But they were wrong.

On the command of, "Okay you can open them now," Clarisse and Joseph were greeted with the sight of a Pink painted room, a simple wooden crib in the corner and a pale pink bassinet. A small dresser and the name **NOVA** was painted on the wall in perfect chocolate painted script. A very simple, but very beautiful and thoughtful nursery.

Clarisse felt her heart shatter into a million tinny-tiny pieces. "I got to get out of here!" She yelped, pushing passed Joseph and Mia.

Mia, hurt said, "Well it's not the greatest nursery in the world but you don't live here any more, I just figured something simple for when you visit."

Joseph sighed as he turned back to his granddaughter. "Honey, it's great and very thoughtful…"

"But?" Mia asked angrily.

"Wren called this morning… five minutes ago actually…she changed her mind."

Mia's mouth fell and her eyes began to water. "Oh no…" She looked around the room, "And I showed grandma a nursery with Nova's name on the wall…"

"You didn't know." Joseph soothed.

"I feel awful… Oh my god…"

Joseph kissed his granddaughters head. "It's okay Mia… I'm going to check on your grandmother… It's going okay…"

-o-o-o-

Joseph walked into the old suite to find Clarisse on the sofa, tears streaming down her face; she was flipping through a large photo album type book.

"Honey?" Clarisse didn't even bother to look up. "What are you looking at?" Joseph asked softly, taking her left hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"The scrapbook I made for Nova…" Clarisse hiccuped as her tears continued to fall.

"Can I see it?" Joseph asked softly.

Clarisse shoved the book into his lap, "Might as well, my _daughter_ never will."

Joseph pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her repeatedly on the head. "Don't do this to yourself Clarisse." He whispered into her ear. He held her to him as he opened the light yellow scrapbook. It was decorated with pink butterflies and green caterpillars' and her name, _**Nova** **Ianthe**_, was embroidered on the front in purple.

Joseph saw several letters that Clarisse had written to baby Nova. Actually, one letter was dated and written before Clarisse had even mentioned anything about having a child… dating to be about a year old.

_"Dear baby,_

_I have yet to tell your daddy… or anyone about you yet... but I think of you every single day. I long for that future day where I'll be able to hold you. I can picture your perfect little fingers and toes… I sadly will not be able to bring you into this world, but I do hope one day I will be able to meet you._

_Love,  
Mommy"_

He was greeted with letter after letter, picture after picture of Wren and Ethan, the sonogram and some of himself and Clarisse.

_"Dear baby,_

_I finally saw you for the first time today! I can't tell you how exciting it is to know that you are really there, growing! I heard your heart beat for the first time today as well… it was so beautiful and so very, very strong!_

_I got a little teary eyed when your birth mother pointed to the screen today and said "That's your baby… your daughter," She was pointing to you of course! You're really there! I can't believe it. I am in love with you already! You are absolutely beautiful and perfect. Keep growing, my darling child. Make Mama proud!_

_Love,_  
_Mommy"_

Joseph was nearly in tears as he continued to read all the letters Clarisse had written.

_"Dear Baby Nova,_

_Yes, my sweet girl! We have finally found a name for you! Your daddy choose it- Nova Ianthe, so if in a few years you don't like it… be mad at him. Mommy had suggested Heather or Isobel… But, don't place all the blame on him okay? Because I absolutely love the name he choose... So, hmm... I guess you could be mad at the both of us. _

_I just have one question for you baby girl- How does it feel for everything to be about you right now? You are so special and so important! All of our planning is about you! All of our cleaning and rearranging is to prepare for you! There are no words to express our joy in anticipation of your December arrival! We keep cleaning, planning, praying...  
_

_We are so excited to know that you are growing, changing, and getting closer to your arrival in this big world.  
_

_Love,  
Mommy"_

And the most recent letter, dated four days ago…

_"Dear Nova,_

_The time is coming closer to when we finally get to meet each other face to face. And just after a little over a year of wishing, praying and hoping, my dreams will be coming true in just a little under three months! _

_There are no words to describe the emotions I have right now, as I wait in anticipation to hold you in my arms at last. I am nervous about so many things and yet the single thought of hearing your cries and coos and seeing your beautiful face makes all my fears seem to melt away._

_In less than three months, Nova, I will finally be able to see your perfect little fingers and toes, I'll be able to watch you sleep and know that you are a gift to your daddy and I. I'll be able to make you smile, and hear your cries, and know that God has blessed me richly with your little life._

_ In less than three months, God's plans for me as a mother, for the third time, will begin with you._

_My wish for you as I wait in anticipation, is that you would know how much I have waited for you, prayed for you, and dreamed of you. My wish is that you will always know the love that surrounds you from your dad, me, and all of our family and friends. You have been wanted and prayed over by more people than you will ever know. My wish is that you will know how blessed we are to have you in our lives. _

_We are so blessed by you. My wish is that you will grow up to know that you **are **very much wanted and loved. There isn't a single ounce of my heart that doesn't swell up with emotion when I think of all the adventures that await us as you grow older. My wish for you is that you will always know you are special. God created you with nobody else in mind._

_Oh, Nova, soon I will hold you in my arms, rock you to sleep, and sing you lullabies and kiss you good morning and good night. Until then, my sweet child, I will be waiting..._

_Love,_  
_Mommy"_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-14-

Clarisse woke up around 7:30p.m, disoriented for a moment she looked around. Why was she sleeping on the sofa? Looking down, she caught sight of the scrapbook. Now she new why… she'd been crying over the baby…

She noticed Joseph asleep next to her. Sighing sadly, she leaned over to kiss his cheek. She extracted herself from his grasp, and grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa, covering him with it and placing another kiss to his cheek before walking out of the suite.

_I need sugar…_ Clarisse groaned inwardly as she made her way to the kitchen. The kitchen where her dreams where crushed… Clarisse groaned once more hoping she wouldn't run into anyone on the way.

Clarisse made it to the kitchen safely and just as she was rummaging through the freezer a female's voice stopped her.

"Busted,"

Clarisse turned to see Mrs. Kout with a cheeky grin on her face. Clarisse tried to smile, she did, but her heart was too shattered to even pretend.

"I thought you were spending the weekend with your grandchildren?" Clarisse asked pulling out the rocky road ice cream.

"My daughter is bringing them tomorrow, change of plans, but enough about me…" Mrs. Kout eyed Clarisse as the Dowager Queen began to eat the cold treat. "I thought you didn't eat ice cream out of the carton?"

"I thought I was going to be having a baby too."

Mrs. Kout sighed, and motioned for Clarisse to join her at the table. "Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You want to play cards?" Mrs. Kout pulled out a deck of cards from her coat pocket. As Clarisse gave her the _'why do you have cards in your pocket?'_ look she said, "Poker night with the neighbors."

"I'll deal." Clarisse muttered, happy with the explanation.

Clarisse began to shuffle and deal out the cards, "she called me this morning, crying… She said she was sorry but she couldn't go through with it…"

Mrs. Kout grabbed her cards and began to arrange them in her hands.

"Then five minutes later Mia takes me into the room two doors from my suite… she had a nursery made up for us."

Mrs. Kout threw down two cards and Clarisse threw down three.

"I have a full furnished nursery… How am I supposed to walk by that door and not think about her?" Clarisse asked.

Mrs. Kout listened as Clarisse continued to vent; occasionally letting a tear slide down her face, "I don't believe in self pity." Mrs. Kout said after a minute. "What for? It just brings you down. But, things happen and life goes on, so what do you do? You pick up the cards, you shuffle them and you deal out you game."

Clarisse took in the older woman's words, but made no sound.

Mrs. Kout smiled at her. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"After his Majesty King Rupert died, what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your M-"

"Clarisse," Clarisse scolded gently.

"Clarisse," Mrs. Kout smiled, "Clarisse I have worked here for a long, long time. I have an idea on what the relationship with His Majesty was like, but I'm asking- after he died what did you do?"

"I ran my country and I took care of my sons."

"Exactly. You picked up the cards of the game you were playing. You shuffled them and re-dealt them. After His Majesty Prince Philippe passed what did you do?"

"I ran my country and found Amelia."

"Exactly. You reshuffled your cards and dealt them once more. And what did you do after Amelia took over and began to run the country… You were the Queen for over twenty-one years; I know it was a tough transition- was it not?"

"I started a new chapter in my life."

Mrs. Kout smiled, "You picked up the cards, you shuffled them and you dealt them out. So what are you going to do now?"

Clarisse was quite but a small smile graced her lips. Mrs. Kout grinned when she saw the sparkle return to her Queen's face. Picking up the deck of messy cards she pushed them over towards Clarisse.

"You and Joseph will get through this." Mrs. Kout encouraged, "And now to get my lesson across- pick up the cards, shuffle them and deal them out."

-o-o-o-

The next morning, when Joseph and Clarisse we're getting ready to head back to their new home on their private property there was a soft knock on the door before it slowly opened.

Mia pushed open the door and slowly walked in. "Good morning,"

Clarisse smiled lightly slightly. She was still heart broken but she was feeling much better after her talk with Mrs. Kout. "Good morning dear,"

"How are you feeling?" Mia asked hesitantly.

"Better." Clarisse said truthfully.

Mia nodded, "Grandma, I'm really sorry about yesterday… I'll have everything sent back and the room repainted. I just… My way of apologizing for not being so supportive in the begin-"

The phone next to Clarisse let out a shrill ring. "Hold that thought," Clarisse said as she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

_"Your Majesty, I hope this isn't a bad time but you have a phone call. Would you like me to put it though?"_

_"Yes, please, thank you Grace." _After a minute and a light beep Clarisse tried again, "Hello?" Clarisse eyes widened when she heard the voice on the other end. _"Wren?"_

Joseph quickly made his way over to his wife and Mia eagerly climbed onto their bed, kneeling in front of her grandmother. Clarisse held on tightly to Joseph's hand as she sank to the floor on her knees.

_"Clarisse… I have been thinking and thinking and thinking. I have talked with Luna and I've talked to my family and Ethan and Ethan's family and as much as we love our baby… As much as I want this baby," __Wren was crying, "I just- we can't do it. We want to, but… Our baby deserves more than what we can give her. She deserves you and Joseph- parents who can support her and provide for her."_

"Wren-"

_"There is no way I can do it. Yesterday, after I called you I talked through everything with Luna and my family and Ethan and Ethan's family. I want to do it, but I can't. No one will benefit if I keep her. I won't finish school; my parents will have another mouth to feed… No one will benefit. But we will all benefit if we follow through with the adoption: You and Joseph, Ethan and I, our parents… we'll all benefit."_

"I'm not pressuring you into this am I?" Clarisse asked hesitantly. "I didn't mean to lose it like that... I want you to make the decision that is best for you, what ever that may be."

_"No. You… I want to go through with the adoption. My baby deserves parents who can take care of her… not two teenagers who will barley be able to give her what she needs, let alone what she wants."_

Clarisse smiled, squeezing Joseph's hand. Her heart swelled, and all the shattered pieces melded back together. She felt a very genuine, genuine sincerity that Wren really took the time that she needed to really reflect on what was going to be best for her and for Nova.

_"Have you and Joseph come up with a name?"_

Clarisse nodded, tears falling softly down her cheeks. She smiled when she felt Mia wipe them away with her thumb. "Nova Ianthe."

_"Nova Iantha,"__ Wren tasted the name. "It's beautiful,"_

"Really?"

_"I like it. What does it mean?"_

"Nova is Latin for 'new' and Ianthe is Greek for 'violet flower'."

_"It's beautiful… Clarisse I am very sorry for putting you through that yesterday. I just… I needed..."_

"Sweetheart, don't apologize." Clarisse reassured. "It was something I had to brace myself for. You needed to take the time to work things out."

_"Thank you Clarisse… I'll talk to you soon okay?"_

"Good-bye sweetheart." Clarisse hung up the phone, and took a deep breath. "She changed her mind… She's going through with the adoption." She turned back to Joseph, "We're still having a baby!"

Joseph smiled, pulling his wife up to pull her into a tight-death gripping embrace. "Honey, oh god, that's wonderful news!"

Clarisse nodded against his neck, "I feel a lot better!"

Joseph chuckled softly against her ear. "I'm sure you do, but how's Wren? Is she okay?"

"She's okay… she just needed to work things out in her own time." Clarisse kissed his neck. "She loved the name…"

"So baby Nova is still coming?" Mia asked excitedly. Clarisse and Joseph broke their embrace.

"Yes, Nova is still coming."

Mia squealed. "Well… Now that she's still coming can I give you a proper tour of her nursery?"

Clarisse nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. "I'd love that."

-o-o-o-

"This basinet is portable and very easy to put together, a little harder to get apart but I figure that's a good thing." Mia explained. "The crib is Trevor's old one, courtesy of my mother- just something simple nothing fancy. My mom also sent you this," Mia said holding up a canvas- painted blue with different colored flowers and butterflies and in beautiful painted red script read, **NOVA'S VALLEY **

"We can put this on her door!" Clarisse exclaimed as she took the painting from Mia.

"I bought her a few out-fits," Mia said pulling a few items out of the crib. "Here are some onezies, some little leggings, socks and these dresses we're just adorable!" she cooed. "Oh and I have two packages of diapers and I bought a few hair bows… Well Grace picked it all up… And over here we have her little swing,"

"Well I'll leave you hens to do some clucking." Joseph said kissing his wife's cheek, "I'm gonna grab a beer… and some fudge."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-15-

Early October: 2 weeks later

Clarisse was racing around trying to prepare things for Mia's wedding _tomorrow._

Helen, little Trevor and Patrick had flown in from California that morning and we're spending quality time with Mia. Lily and the other brides' maids had been at the palace for the past three weeks and we're taking the free time to do some shopping in town.

Mia's dress was altered and ready, she had all things new, blue, old and borrowed: New- diamond earrings, Blue- her garter, Old- her mother's sapphire anklet and Borrowed- the gold chain bracelet Clarisse wore on the day she married Joseph.

The tuxes' we're ready, the music was in order, everything was ready to go- all that needed to happen was tomorrows nuptials.

Clarisse took in a deep breath. She hadn't had anytime to think in the past week. Walking around her garden she felt herself smiling, in a matter of 11weeks her daughter would be here, just two more months…

She began to wonder if the baby would look like Wren or Ethan. Would she have deep chocolate eyes or light brown, would she have curly hair or wavy… would she be born with hair or would she be born bald like her sons were?

"Clarisse,"

Clarisse turned around at the sound of her name, she saw Helen standing behind her a large brown-paper bag in her left hand.

"Helen, how are you?" she asked.

Helen smiled. "Sad. My baby's getting married tomorrow."

"This time for love," Clarisse grinned.

"I want to thank you for not making her go through with… that." Helen said sincerely.

"I can't take credit for that, Helen." Clarisse said hastily.

Helen nodded, "I know. But, she wanted to make you proud and if you wouldn't have encouraged her to follow her heart… she would have married him to make both you and her father happy."

"I couldn't allow her to make the same mistake I did all those years ago…"

Helen grinned, "Well I believe congratulations are in order for you? A little girl, huh?"

Clarisse's eyes brightened like stadium lights, "She's due in December... Ah I am so excited!"

"Are the paparazzi getting suspicious yet?"

Clarisse nodded. "Yes, but they haven't started hounding us yet. Just a few conspiracy stories in the paper, not even Elsie Kentworthy is talking about it… small speculation but they have no proof other than a few measly pictures from two months ago."

"You haven't gone back to England for a follow up scan?" Helen asked.

Clarisse shook her head no, her eyes dimming slightly. "We wanted to… but Mia needed me here and I wanted to respect our birth-mother's wishes and leave the press out of there life."

"Well, I have something for you… well for the baby." Helen said offering her the large-brown bag. Clarisse smiled gratefully.

"Well thank you," Clarisse said as she pulled open the bag and pushed back the tissue paper. "Helen, it's beautiful. thank you." Clarisse said in awe as she pulled out a beautiful, very colorful diaper bag. "Of all the things I have, a diaper bag is not one of them so thank you… Oh, and thank you so much for the crib. I think Joseph would have killed me if I had even suggested we decorate a nursery here at the palace."

Helen laughed softly as Clarisse pulled her into a hug. "You're very welcome. We were going to send it any way when we heard you and Joseph were moving out, that way you'd have a place for Mia's children when they stayed over with you."

"Well thank you. I really appreciated the thought, especially since we are expecting Nova around the twentieth, and we hope to spend Christmas here, and if we do it'll be nice to have a place for her to sleep."

-o-o-o-

Clarisse took a step back and admired her granddaughter. "You look beautiful."

Mia was wearing a strapless mermaid dress. Beads crystallized the bodice of the dress and Mia's veil was pinned behind her tiara, falling to the small of her back.

"Oh honey," Helen gushed, "You look more beautiful than the models in the magazine!"

Mia smiled. "You really think so?"

Clarisse and Helen smiled and at the same time replied, "I know so!"

As they made their way into the church, Clarisse was beyond ecstatic when she saw Pierre waiting in the brides chambers.

"Hi honey!" She greeted with open arms as she embraced her son.

"Mom, look at you, you're glowing!" Pierre smiled. "It must be motherhood." He rubbed Clarisse's belly in a kidding manner.

Clarisse slapped his hand away. "I don't want to hear any lip from you today."

Pierre chuckled softly. He embraced his niece and his ex-sister-in-law. "How are you Helen, you're looking as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you Pierre."

"Shall we have a wedding?" Pierre asked his nice, "Or mother, will you and Joseph renew your vows?"

Clarisse shook her head, "Incorrigible. You know that?" But she turned to Mia with a teasing smile, "But… if it does come down to me having to re-new my vows I just want to go on record and say I like this bouquet better than the last and I'm going to need my bracelet back."

Mia rolled her eyes. "I will not be running back down the isle, if anything- I'll be running up it."

"Don't mind your mean ol' grandma and uncle." Helen consoled as she kissed Mia's forehead.

The reception was beautiful. Everyone was dancing, the food was delicious, the wine was sweet and the decorations we're divine.

With everything being done- garter and bouquet toss, Mia's _grandfather-granddaughter _dance, Nicolas dancing with Clarisse and then the partners changing to Patrick and Mia and Nicolas and Helen then everyone soon joined on the dance floor, the cake was cut and shared, the champagne was drunk using intertwined limbs and the speeches given… the night was coming to an end…

-o-o-o-

Pierre sat next to his mother, his hand in hers as he and Joseph chatted. Clarisse beamed proudly at the scene- good old _step _father-son bonding…

"Just a little less than three months before she comes" Pierre beamed excitedly at his step father. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrified," Joseph answered honestly.

"You'll be fine. So what's a daughter… at your age? You've done it before."

"I was thirty then."

"You where also a single parent," Pierre argued. "And Callie turned out just fine."

Joseph grinned hearing his daughter's name. "Do you keep in contact with her? I know you haven't been exactly thrilled with her since she beat you up all those years ago."

"Little winch." Pierre scorned. "She was the most annoying thing in the palace."

Clarisse giggled. The kids had always been like real siblings, they fought, they laughed, they we're best friends. Calliope was the most spoiled between Clarisse and Joseph- She was the only child and her mother was always gone, of course Joseph focused everything on her, for Clarisse, she had the hots for the child's father and had wanted to get into his good graces, and with in minutes, she had fallen in love with the both of them.

Pierre's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Yes. I'm heading to Washington sometime in the spring to see her and I'm very much looking forward to seeing her this Christmas." Pierre rubbed his mother's hand. "I will ignite a vendetta!"

-o-o-o-

Two weeks had come and gone, and Mia and Nicolas we're using this last week of October to settle into the palace as a married couple moving and unpacking all of Nicolas' things in to Mia's suite.

Clarisse and Joseph had officially moved out of the palace- completely unpacked and settled into their new cabin like home on their private property.

There where just mere days until November, and already the month couldn't pass by fast enough.

Glancing around her living space Clarisse sighed happily. The place looked marvelous! The colors and furniture all contrasted nicely together. The pictures of the children rested on the mantle above the fire place, even baby Nova was up there- her gray and white sonogram donning proudly in it's frame.

God! What Clarisse wouldn't give to be able to see and bring home her baby- ever since Wren had contemplated changing her mind, Clarisse had felt a wall slowly build up. Nothing serious, and she had always told Joseph how she felt, but there was just that little bitty piece of herself that wanted to ignore Wren's calls' and letters'… just for fear that she would once again change her mind.

So far, that had not been the case. Wren had since been more determined to go through with the adoption more than anything. Ethan was supportive but it was very clear that he in no way wanted to raise this baby…

"Darling," Joseph voice broke through her deep thought, the front door closing behind him, he held up a manila colored envelope. "You have mail."

"From?" she asked as he made his way over to peck her lips. "You're freezing."

"It's cold out there."

Clarisse inhaled softly as she noted that the letter was from Wren. Opening it she pulled out two pieces of folded up paper, Joseph passing her, her glasses.

_"To our precious little bean,"_

Clarisse recognized right away that this would be a letter she added to Nova's baby book. Any letter Wren had written to Nova was added to her book, that way, when Nova was older, she would understand that she was very much loved and that her birth-parents had only wanted what was best for her… even if that meant they couldn't be the ones to provide her with that.

_"First off we just want to say that we love you so much. You are the best thing we have ever done and we are so proud of you._

_Mommy found out she was pregnant with you April 4, 2006. I was so scared and so confused. I was seventeen, your father was nineteen. Your father, Ethan, had just finished school whilst I was barley starting year four. We were so young…_

_I decided to put you up for adoption when I was about 14weeks. From the moment I saw the pregnancy test reveal those two lines… I wanted nothing more than to be your mother... Ethan and I even had your name picked out! If you were to be a girl I was going to name you Ella Louise and if you were to be a boy: Malachi Stevens._

_But then… Reality reared it's ugly head and I came to my scenes. What right did I have to give you a lesser life than you deserved? That was when we met and fell in love with Joseph and Clarisse... _

_I let them name you, and they choose- Nova Ianthe. Nova, Latin meaning 'new' and Ianthe Greek for 'violet flower'- I loved the name and the meaning of their semblance behind it. _

_You, my darling, are the love of our life. All we have done, and all we will do is for you. You may be angry, even hate us, but we did what we thought was right. If we could have been the family you needed… the family you deserved… we would have kept you, but you my dear, deserved more than what we could have ever offered you._

_"A birth-mother puts the needs of her child above the wants of her heart" If you love someone unconditionally and with your whole heart, then you will do what is best for them… not you._

_We love you baby girl, and we can't wait to meet you! Only about 8weeks until your due date!_

_Love,_

_Wren & Ethan"_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-16-

November had come and gone, it was December 7, only thirteen more days until the estimated due date of Nova Ianthe Torres.

Clarisse slowly pushed open the door of Nova's nursery; she smiled as she looked around once more.

It was so beautiful and so simple… it was waiting to house a little girl.

Clarisse ventured into the room, stopping to run her hand over the crib. She looked towards the window and smiled seeing the hand-made curtains from Mrs. Kout. They we're baby blue and they had purple lace outlining the edges, 3-D butterflies stuck out on sewn on Sunflowers.

Clarisse peered out the window to see the foggy and gray scenery. Winter in Genovia was either cold, dark and rainy or very musky and snow filed. Clarisse lost herself in a dream… picturing herself and Nova running about in the yard, making snowmen and snow angels- Joseph watching from a far and taking pictures. Then, Nova would start a snow ball fight and of course, mommy and daddy would join in…

"Clarisse…"

Clarisse spun around at the sound of her name to see Joseph leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing darling?" He asked with a smile.

"Thinking,"

"About?"

"How in about three years I can see us running around the yard and having snow ball fights with Nova."

Joseph grinned. "We have just a few days until we fly out to England. Do you want to help me pack?"

Clarisse nodded, and she glanced once more at the crib. "A week and 6 days… I've been counting down every moment from the minute we received that very first call."

Joseph smiled as he pulled his wife into his embrace. He placed a butterfly kiss to both corners of her mouth before kissing her fully on the lips. "We should pack, my dear."

-o-o-o-

"Okay," Clarisse breathed as she looked to all the contents spread across her king size bed, her red and black covers rumpling under all the junk. "Where's my list?"

Joseph stood behind her, his hands on her hips as he watched her hard at work.

Clarisse read the contents off her list as she began to pack her bags. "Long shirts, sweatpants-"

"I've really gotten to you haven't I?" Joseph asked with a smile as she packed four different colored sweatpants.

When they had first married, Clarisse had been astonished to see Joseph would dress for bed in only a plain white wife-beater and black sweats. She had not been accustomed to such comfortable sleep wear. She had always worn silk as did Rupert.

She had found it strange when she had had the sudden urge to wear his clothing to bed. What was more surprising was that the first time she had even dared to wear his clothing- she had only worn one of his old t-shits and her underwear, not even a bra or sports bra, or some type of sleeping shorts...

Joseph had found it incredibly arousing to find her asleep in their bed with noting on but his shirt- that fit a little tightly around the chest, but only because God had graced her with beautifully large breast- and a pair of skimpy lace that she had called panties.

Ever since that night Clarisse had taken many of Joseph's t-shirts- her favorite being a US Army one, but only because it was representation of him and the country he had once served and risked his life for… the shirt reminded her of how she was once what he sacrificed for…- she had even given up on silk pajama bottoms and began to wear sweats just like him. It was nice to have an aspired Joseph fashion.

"Yes my dear you have." Clarisse smiled as his grip on her hips tightened. "You've coaxed me into many bad habits over the past two years." Clarisse continued with her packing. Wren could really call at any moment and they wanted to be as prepared as they could.

She packed a couple of sports bras, a couple of actual bra's- varied in color and very lacy- socks, her underwear, she packed two nicer outfits- pant suites. It was cold in England around December, freezing actually… Clarisse had no intention of being less than comfortable and warm.

"And I'll pack everything else later in a carry on." Clarisse said referring to the make up and hygiene items she didn't put in. Clarisse than began to pack Joseph's bag, a task she had taken on and thoroughly enjoyed since she had become his wife.

She packed some of his plain black t-shirts, a few white wife-beaters, boxers, a few pairs of his sweat pants and sweaters, she threw in three pair of dark blue jeans and his black work boots- they were stylish and casual and they made for good traveling shoes. They were perfect for if they we're to walk through a snowy and ice filed hospital-parking lot, giving him less chances of slipping and breaking a hip. Clarisse zipped up his bag and promised herself that she'd pack his hygiene items later as well.

"Babe," she said softly, kneeling on the bed, leaning over to kiss him. "I'll love you forever more if you bring me Nova's things so I can pack a bag for her."

Joseph smiled against her lips. "I'm going to love watching you mother, you know that don't you?"

Clarisse packed a duffel bag for Nova with enough clothes for three outfits a day, a weeks worth of stay, at Joseph's request.

She had been a little disturbed at the amount of clothes he had suggested they bring but he had made a very valid point- "Babies go through clothes Clarisse, they spit up and their diapers leak, it happens and besides that we have to be prepared for a weeks stay longer in England. The weather may be too harsh to fly back in, and she's going to need clothes."

Clarisse packed onezies and leggings, socks, baby mittens, hats and footie-pajama sleepers. She grabbed the small diaper package containing 72 diapers from her closet, and the package of wipes containing 64 and packed them into the dull green duffle.

She collected eight 8oz bottles from the kitchen, four having an ocean theme and the other four were solid in color. She grabbed four pacifiers from Nova's room along with receiving blankets and a burp rags.

She also grabbed Nova's baby book, knowing that if she asked, the doctors would imprint copies of her foot prints on a page after they made an imprint for the birth-certificate. She also grabbed the diaper bag Helen had bought for her, just in case they were prolonged in England and for whatever reason had to go out. Joseph would load the car seat and the car seat attachment into the rental car when they landed in England.

With the bags packed, and waiting by the bedroom door, Clarisse rested easily knowing all she had to do was wait a few days longer and pack their personal hygiene items.

-o-o-o-

A week and a half later:

Clarisse lied back against the headboard, a baby book in her hand and a highlighter in the other. It was freezing cold and very muggy outside, they were scheduled to fly out to England in two days and by the looks of the weather it was assumed that their flight wasn't going to be happening.

The sound of the shrill ring startled Clarisse from her reading. She huffed slightly as she closed her highlighter and reached over to her night table to answer the cordless phone.

"Hello?" She spoke a hint of boredom in her tone.

_"Hey grandma," _it was Mia. _"What are you and Joe doing?"_

"Joseph is sleeping," Clarisse moved over towards the middle of the bed so she could be closer to her husband. "I was reading but I think I'm going to call it a night as well."

_"It's only 8:30p.m!"_

Clarisse smiled, knocking the book off the bed and onto the floor. She cuddled up into her husband's back, her arm wrapping around his middle and her leg swinging forward to intertwined with his.

"That is an appropriate bed time, my dear. Besides it's raining out side and we are very tired. We've been running last minute errands' for the adoption agency to make sure our papers are in order, and then we had to get things in order so Nova could be issued Genovian Citizenship- I had to have my I.D card renewed, so much fun, and then we had a lovely chat with insurance and we had… We've just had a busy few days."

_"You think you're tired now, just wait till you're up at all hours of the night for feedings and diaper changes."_

"I'm looking forward to that," Clarisse said happily, her voice laced with drowsiness.

_"Of course you are grandma. Actually grandma, I called to tell you that the weather is actually looking promising for take off. It's supposed to be 35 maybe 40 degrees and windy, it'll be cold so make sure you're bundled up, but your flight shouldn't be delayed any." _

"Thank you darling. But I'm going to let you go now, I'm going to catch up on some sleep, okay? We could get a phone call at any moment saying she's in labor."

_"That reminds me, the plane is ready to leave at any time, permitting the weather is okay. So, grandma, I wish you sweet dreams. Give Joe a kiss for me when he wakes up. Love you."_

"I will. I love you too my dear."

-o-o-o-

Two days later:

"Clarisse," Joseph cooed gently against her ear. Clarisse was curled up against his chest. "Honey, wake up."

"Mmm…"

"Honey wake up, today's the nineteenth." He said softly against her ear. "It's time to get up; we have a flight to catch."

Clarisse stirred but showed no sign of getting up.

"Clarisse," Joseph said before nudging her gently.

"I'm up."

"No your not,"

"Yes, I am. This is my in the awake world." Clarisse turned away from him, burying further into the covers.

"Hmm. What a shame," Joseph said as he climbed out of the bed. "I guess I'll fly to England by myself…"

Clarisse pulled the blanket from her head.

"See the birth of my daughter,"

Clarisse opened her right eye as Joseph walked around to the master bath.

"Maybe spend Christmas, in England, just Nova and I… You don't mind, do you Risse?"

Clarisse opened both eyes and tried to suppress a smile.

"Well, I'll see you when I get back from England." Joseph said cheekily as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Clarisse sat up, "bloody man."

-o-o-o-

Clarisse curled up against Joseph, a large blue blanket draped over them.

They would be landing in London, England in twenty minutes and from there they would be escorted to their hotel near the hospital where Wren would be giving birth.

They had been escorted by Matt and Oscar, security personnel. Joseph said that even though they didn't plan to roam all of England, it would be safe to have security with them in case any one recognized them, and more so if they we're going to have a newborn with them.

Depending on how things worked out, Mia would be making an announcement on December 24, at the Christmas Eve ball stating the adoption and birth of Nova, which would then explain why Clarisse and Joseph would not be in attending.

Around three, they had finally landed in London.

Joseph helped Clarisse descend the stairs of the plane, and then escorted her to the black Jaguar rental; Matt and Oscar helping him load their bags in before they scurried into their own Jaguar rental.

"I'm so cold." Clarisse said as she adjusted the heating in the car.

"I'm tired." Joseph complained as he maneuvered the car through the streets of London, Mat and Oscar following behind them.

"I'm going back to bed as soon as we get to the hotel." Clarisse said closing her eyes.

"What, Clarisse sleeping the day away?" Joseph questioned as he glanced over at her. "Figured you'd want to venture around,"

Clarisse smiled sleepily at him. "Honey, we've both ventured around London more times than we care to count. All though, I could stop by and pay Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth a visit… But, if we do that then everyone will know we're here and I just want a few days of piece and quite."

"And the sudden need for sleep?"

"Well, until Wren's in labor sleep's not the only thing we'll be doing." Clarisse said seductively. "But, I'm storing up on as much sleep as possible… as I hear that Nova will have us up at all hours in the night."

Arriving at the hotel, fifteen till five, Clarisse wanted nothing more than a hot cup of tea and her husband's strong embrace to lull her back to sleep.

Joseph, with Oscar's help, was buckling in the car seat while Clarisse put the last of Joseph's clothes into the dresser, and moved to grab the duffle bag she packed for Nova. She pulled out a purple pacifier and a pink long sleeve onezie, black little legging pants and a pair of tiny white socks and a pink hat and tiny white mittens. She pulled out a white- footie sleeper with pink and purple polka dots. She grabbed the light blue baby blanket decorated with the pattern of white-snow-flakes. She folded the items into the diaper bag Helen had given her and placed it on the dresser.

-o-o-o-

Joseph's phone let out a shrill cry, and he answered it on the third ring.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Joseph. It's Wren. I just wanted to call and make sure you made it safely into town."_

"Hey darling, our flight was just fine. Thank you."

_"Great. Is Clarisse awake?"_

"One second." Joseph looked over to see his wife sleeping soundly next to him. "Wren, she's asleep. But I'll have her call you when she wakes up okay?"

_"Okay. Bye Joseph."_

"Bye darling,"

**Author's Note: Remember, the faster you review, the faster I update. I have chapters 17- 20 written. And to any of those whom may be starting school Monday, much like myself- Good Luck! I wish you a wonderful first day! Bring it Sophomore year! **


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-17-

December 22 (3 days after arriving in London, England)

Clarisse munched happily on her lunch. It had now been three days since they had arrived in England.

They had kept in constant contact with Wren and Ethan, talking to them once in the morning and once at night. Joseph had reassured that no matter what time it was, day or night that they were to call if they needed anything.

It was mid-day afternoon and the couple was enjoying a leisurely lunch before cuddling up on the bed and watching a bit of T.V.

This was a favorite past time, just holding one-another and being completely relaxed.

-o-o-o-

"Hello?" Joseph said into the receiver.

"_Hi Joe," _It was Mia.

"Hi sweetheart, how are things over there, are you okay?"

"_Fine. I was calling to see if we had a baby yet?"_

Joseph sighed, "Not yet, but any day now,"

"Call me first thing, okay? _Can I talk to grandma?"_

Joseph handed the phone to his wife.

"Hi honey,"

"_Hey grandma, how are you?"_

"Fine," Clarisse said as she ran a hand through her short hair. "We're just waiting… I'm very on edge."

_Mia chuckled. "Well, I just called to see how you were doing and to say that Pierre is already here, he flew in this morning, and Calliope and Henley will be here tonight."_

"I know. Pierre called us this morning as well and Callie called Joseph last night. Your parents, have they flown in yet?"

"_Yes, we just picked them up from the airport. Oh and Trevor is very upset with Joseph at the moment."_

Clarisse chuckled. Joseph and Trevor we're the best of buds. The little three year old looked up to him so much. "Well tell Trevor we're sorry. I'll put Joseph back on the phone in a moment. I'm really sorry we aren't there with you, but we'll be home as soon as possible. Okay? The baby should be due and day now…"

"_Don't worry grandma," _Mia said reassuringly. _"We'll see you when you get back. We're praying for the best."_

"Thank you darling. Okay, I'm going to let you go… She could call at any moment."

"_Bye grandma, love you."_

"I love you too dear, bye-bye."

-o-o-o-

Around 6:45p.m, Joseph's phone started to ring, Clarisse exiting the bathroom at the same time clad in a red long sleeve shirt and clingy black sweats. She had just finished blow drying her hair, pushing a black head ban in and putting on some light make up.

"Hello?" Joseph said as he fastened the laces of his boots.

"_Is this Joseph Torres?"_

"Yes, it is. May I ask whose calling?"

"_Joseph, hi, this is Ethan's mother Marley. Wren has gone into labor and they asked me to call you. We are already at the hospital and she's about 3 ½ centimeters' dilated."_

"O- Okay." Joseph stuttered s miling. "Clarisse and I are on our way." Joseph turned to his wife, who was lacing on her rubber-soul shoes.

"Are we having dinner with the boys?" Clarisse asked.

"No."

"No?"

Joseph smiled, "No ma'am. We are heading to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Clarisse eyes widened.

"Wren's in labor. 3 ½ centimeters' dilated."

"What?"

"Our baby is 6 ½ centimeters away from entering the world!"

A huge smile spread over Clarisse's face. "What are we waiting for, let's go!"

-o-o-o-

Luna and Joely met with Clarisse and Joseph as the entrance of the maternity ward.

Clarisse shoved her hands deeper into her pockets, her left arm looped with Joseph's right, a scarf hiding her face and her head hung as they pushed passed waiting families and nursing staff.

"Room 023," Luna said as the four of them approached the room. "Ready?"

Clarisse and Joseph nodded, Clarisse pulling at the scarf concealing her face. Pushing open the door, Joely allowed the couple to enter ahead of herself and Luna.

Entering the room, Clarisse was a bit surprised at the number of people that greeted her. Aside from the kids' parents there were three older couples.

"You made it." Ethan said with a smile from his position next to Wren on the bed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Joseph said smiling.

Ethan moved off the bed. "You remember our parents' right- Mine, Marley and Evert and Wren's Jacquelyn and Oliver?"

"Yes, of course. How are you?" Clarisse and Joseph asked with a smile as they all exchanged a handshake and warm smile.

Ethan gestured to an older couple with dark brown hair, light grayish highlights and caramel skin. They we're around the same age as Clarisse and Joseph.

"These are my grandparents, Jackson and Caroline."

Jackson and Caroline smiled slightly, "Marley's parents." Jackson said as he and his wife shook the couple's hand.

Ethan gestured to the next couple, with blonde-grayish hair and pale skin. "My other grandparents, Lucas and Eloise,"

Lucas and Eloise smiled. "Evert's parents," Eloise said softly.

"And these," Ethan said motioning towards the last couple, black hair and smoldering black eyes. "Wren's grandparents, Sariah and Bryson,"

Sariah, smiling the most genuine smile of the evening said, "Nice to meet you. We're Jackie's parents."

The grandparents' and adoption counselors left the room, leaving only Wren and Ethan, their parents and Clarisse and Joseph.

"How are you feeling?" Clarisse asked as she stroked Wren's arm lightly, avoiding the IV and other wires.

"Surviving," Wren groaned out in pain as the contraction got a little stronger.

"You're a trooper." Oliver told his daughter.

"Daddy, it hurts!" Wren cried out, clutching her mother's hand.

Jackie smiled, "I know it does baby. But you're doing a wonderful job."

Clarisse and Joseph fell into the back. They wanted to be at Wren's side and help her through this, but they also didn't want to intrude on the experience of the kids' parents as they were there to witness the birth of their grandchild.

-o-o-o-

Two hours later, around 8:45p.m, Dr. Rue came into the room, two nurses following behind her.

"Wren honey, I'm just going to see how far along you've dilated." Dr. Rue explained as the nurses help the young teen position her feet in the stir ups.

Wren turned to her guests, "Could you all give us a minute… But, Clarisse and Joe, will you stay?"

The many parents and grandparents nodded, shuffling quietly out of the room. Clarisse and Joseph we're immediately by Wren's side, Ethan next to her holding her hand.

"You are so quiet back there," Wren said softly and grunted slightly as Dr. Rue checked and pressed around in her vaginal area.

"We don't wish to intrude on your parents and grandparents time with you." Joseph said softly as the young woman grasped his hand tightly, grunting as she did so.

"I need you here with me." Wren said through fluttery eyes. "This is your time too… You shouldn't have to be in the back… We want you in the room when it's time… Just the four of us…"

"Okay." Clarisse said as she stroked Wren's still very short hair. "We'll stay up here with you okay?"

Wren nodded, and turned her attention to the doctor who had been patiently waiting to speak.

"Your 5 ½ centimeters' dilated." Dr. Rue said smiling as Wren groaned.

"Only two centimeters in two hours?" Wren cried, "Why is it taking forever?"

Clarisse chuckled softly. "Honey you're moving faster than I did. I was in labor 36 and 48 hours with my sons'."

Wren glared up at her. "I don't want to hear that. Do you even know the pain I am in?"

Clarisse chuckled once more, "Honey I didn't have an epidural, my husband at the time wouldn't allow it. I know you're pain."

"Would you like an epidural?" One of the nurses asked. "You're far enough now to have one."

"No." Wren said, "Not yet." The contractions we're getting stronger and stronger but she had wanted a natural-vaginal birth… She wasn't sure if she could manage but she wanted to try…

"Okay, we'll if you change your mind just let us know." The other nurse said as she moved around to check her vitals.

-o-o-o-

Around 11:55 p.m. Wren was doubling over in pain.

Marley rushed into the halls to get a nurse who came with Dr. Rue and another nurse.

Dr. Rue moved to check between Wren's legs. Her family, not being requested to leave, didn't.

Dr. Rue looked up, "7 centimeters dilated. Gina, what do her charts read?"

"Dr. Rue," the blonde nurse said, "the pulse is dropping."

"Lacey?" Dr. Rue questioned, moving to stand beside her. "It's dropping?"

Clarisse and Joseph felt their heart drop. What was happening?

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

Gina, the brunette moved to examine Wren vaginally. "Ally, what do you want me to do?"

Dr. Rue sighed hearing her name and looking at the chart, the heart dropping slightly but not yet at a dangerous point. "Lacey, call in the anesthesiologist and the O.R, tell them to pre pare for an emergency caesarian."

"What's happening?" Wren cried.

"Your baby's heart rate is dropping." Dr. Rue said, "Give me one second, okay? You're in good hands."

Clarisse clutched Joseph's hand tightly. Would Wren be okay? What about the baby?

"Is the monitor set up?" Dr. Rue asked, charting the new vitals as Gina prepared the sonogram machine.

"Yes, ma'am."

Dr. Rue spread the blue-like gel on Wren's swollen belly and began to run the wand over the bulging bump. "You see this?" She asked pointing to the very visible baby on the screen. Wren and Ethan nodded. "The cord is wrapped around her neck, and she's in a breech position."

"Breech?" Sariah, Wren's grandmother questioned.

Dr. Rue nodded, moving the wand over Wren's belly to ensure the placenta and uterus were in a well condition. "Her feet are positioned to come out through the birth canal instead of her head."

"What's going to happen?" Clarisse asked.

"We''re going to take her down for an emergency c-section. The anesthesiologist is there and we're going to take real good care of you and your baby okay?" Gina said as she checked her pager. "Ally they're ready."

Dr. Rue looked around the room at the many astonished faces… "Honey, the room is very small; who do you want to come back with you."

Wren wiped her tears, and she looked over apologetically at Clarisse and Joseph. "Would it be okay if Ethan only came with me?"

Clarisse and Joseph nodded.

"They can wait in the clean up room and watch." Gina suggested.

"I want our parents there" Ethan admitted softy.

Wren nodded, wiping at her eyes once more. "We'll see you soon… We're going to have a baby."

12:45 a.m. December 23 

Clarisse sighed, "What is taking so long?"

"It's surgery honey, it's only been 45 minutes. Give it some more time."

"I don't think they like us…" Clarisse said casting a glance over towards her left at the three sets of grandparents sitting a few feet away.

"Well I'm sure they're not comfortable with their great-grandchild being adopted out to people as old as them..,"

Clarisse sighed. "It's not fair to be judged on it though."

Joseph wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Clarisse sighed, her eyes closing and her head resting next to his cheek. She jolted up ten minutes later when she felt a cold hand grasp hers.

Clarisse and Joseph turned to see Sariah, Wren's grandmother sitting next to them. Sariah smiled sadly at them, squeezing Clarisse's hand slightly before looking off towards the many nurses and patience and doctors.

Clarisse, though still in shock, squeezed Sariah's hand back in response. With in minutes, the other grand parents came to sit across from them.

"I for one am not okay with this." Caroline, Ethan's grandmother said after fifteen minutes of awkward silence. "But, we promised Ethan that no matter what we'd always love and support him… and while I believe that since he created this child and he should be responsible and raise her-"

Sariah groaned, "Give it a rest Caroline. They are being responsible. Do you think this is easy for anyone? This is not about you. So please, give it a rest!"

Caroline scoffed, "If they are letting _them _adopt the baby, they could have very well asked that we raise her! At least then she'd still be in the family!"

Eloise shook her head. "She is family. She always will be! If you we're going to be so narrow minded I don't even know why you bothered to come!'

"How can you be so okay with this?" Caroline hissed. "Don't you think _she_ is influencing them?" she gestured towards Clarisse, "Bribing them, even!"

Clarisse and Joseph grew uncomfortable, and with each passing second, the many grandmothers' only got more heated.

"It had nothing to do with who _she _is!" Eloise argued.

"You know," Clarisse coughed, "I am right here."

Caroline scorned angrily at her. "How much did you pay them?"

"I beg your pardon?" Joseph asked.

"How much did you pay for my grandchild?"

"No direct funds went to the kids'; we made nay necessary adoptional transactions through our agency." Joseph said diplomatically. "And the cost is none of your business."

Before another word could be spoken, Marley and Jackie came rushing into the waiting area, their husband's Oliver and Bryson following behind them.

"It's a girl!" Marley shouted gleefully.

"5pounds 7ounces and 14inches long," Jackie smiled.

"How are Wren and the baby?" Clarisse and Joseph asked immediately.

Oliver smiled. "Both mother and daughter are fine."

"She looks' like me," Ethan said as he came into view dressed in a green surgical wrap.

"She is beautiful!" Jackie gushed. "She has a full head of black hair like me!"

"Would you like to see her?" Ethan asked as he turned his attention from his parents to Clarisse and Joseph.

Luna and Joely came into view, "We passed Wren in the hallway, they are taking her back to her room. She would like for you all to be in there with in the next few moments.." Luna said as she tucked a folder under her arm.

Ethan looked sadly for a moment before gesturing for Clarisse and Joseph to follow, "Come on, I'll take you to the nursery."

"We'll be there in a few minutes to discuss a few things with you." Joely said with a small smile before she and Luna turned in the opposite direction.

-o-o-o-

1:20a.m December 23

Joseph held tightly to his wife's hand, following the young man in front of him who was still dressed as if he were a surgeon.

He was so nervous, and so excited. Before they had left Genovia, Joely and Luna had explained to them that they request birth-mothers and fathers to take 24hours with themselves before terminating their custody and signing the agreement.

This was going to be the longest 24 hours of their life…

Ethan stopped out side of the door that read 'Neo-Natal Nursery'. Ethan turned to them, and with a slyly sad smile he motioned to Clarisse and then to the door. "Open it," he said softly.

With a shaky breath, and a trembling hand, Clarisse reached out to push open the nursery door.

They we're immediately greeted by the smiling face of a young blonde nurse, and the many cries of the small infants. Cautiously, Clarisse and Joseph walked in, Ethan following behind them.

The blonde nurse smiled at them and motioned for them to come over to the counter where she was standing. Her name tag read Nikki.

Nikki smiled at them and began to type some things into her computer, "How can I help you?" She knew immediately immediately that she was speaking with Dowager Queen Clarisse.

Clarisse could tell that Nikki recognized them, and she was very please when she had treated them like anyone else and made them attend to certain verification matters.

Ethan said, "These are the adoptive parents, Dr. Rue said to bring them back here and they could see the baby?"

"Mother?" The nurse asked as she typed into the computer.

"Wren Knight." He said and showered her his wrist where the identification band lied.

"Father?"

"Me, Ethan Cermets,"

"Your names?" Nikkie asked, her eyes meeting Clarisse's.

"Clarisse and Joseph Torres," Clarisse said.

The nurse nodded and typed some final things into the computer before clicking away a few things. "Ma'am, may I see your wrist?" She asked receiving two long white strips and piece of paper from the printer.

Clarisse held her left wrist out, and smiled broadly when the nurse latched a white band around her that stated her names the date and time and an identification number.

"Sir?" Nikki asked holding up the next strip. Joseph held out his wrist and grinned when she latched the band around him. "Right this way," The Nurse gave them each a squirt of hand sanitizer, and lead them through another door and they we're greeted immediately by a very loud and shrilling cry.

Ethan walked towards the cry and the brunette nurse tending to its maker, Clarisse and Joseph hot on their heels. "May I introduce you to Nova?"

Clarisse eye's immediately began to water when she saw the baby girl lying on her back, arms flinging and her cries growing louder as the nurse cooed gently to her and administered three shots, two to her left thigh and one to her right.

"Don't cry, baby girl." Joseph cooed softly, his hand reaching out to stroke down Nova's arm and to her tiny bawled up fist. Nova immediately latched on to his finger, squeezing it in the mist of her shrill screams.

"Oh my," Clarisse cooed gently, her hand immediately reaching out to stroke Nova's hair. She hadn't even heard what Ethan had said, or noticed that he had left. "Joseph,"

"She's beautiful." Joseph said tearfully, his eyes casting over the gorgeous little girl before him. She had a head full of black hair, her skin was caramel brown, her eyes were closed so he couldn't tell the color, but he was positive they'd be dark brown. She was perfect

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." The nurse coed smiling, "Here momma," She said holding out the small pink hat, as she secured the diaper around the screaming infant.

Clarisse didn't even bother to wipe the tears that stained her cheeks as she placed the hat on Nova's head, lightly stroking back her hair as she did so. The nurse swaddled the baby in a light pink receiver blanket, the baby immediately calming down as the warmth cocooned her.

"Here you go daddy," The nurse said with a smile as she gently placed the baby girl in Joseph's arms.

Joseph smiled down at the tiny face. Nova's eyes fluttered open and his heart immediately melted when he looked into the dark-smoldering brown eyes.

"I want to hold her," Clarisse said after a few moments. Joseph chuckled softly, and adjusted Nova in his arms so he could pass her to Clarisse.

Clarisse smiled radiantly as she cradled the new born in her arms. "Hi, how are you?" The baby squeaked in response. Clarisse placed a soft kiss to Nova's forehead. "I've been waiting for you little girl. Yes... I've been waiting a long time for you."

**Author's Note: See, LOL. I've gotten so much feedback today that I decided to reward all your praise with a bit of praise of my own- Nova Ianthe is finally here!**


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-18-

The nurse, Greece, had lead them into a private nursery, and offered a small bottle to Clarisse.

Clarisse smiled at the little girl in her arms. "You want to feed her?" She asked her husband, her eyes not leaving Nova's face as she gently sucked the bottle.

Clarisse gently passed her over to Joseph, apologizing when the transition disturbed Nova and she let out a grunt voicing her disapproval.

"I'm sorry," Joseph apologized, "Mommy needs to work on that doesn't she?"

A knock sounded on the door, preventing Clarisse from replying sarcastically. Seconds later Joely and Luna walked in, smiles on their faces.

"How's Wren?" Clarisse asked.

Joely nodded. "She's hanging in there."

"Does she want to see the baby?" Joseph asked, feeling guilty that they were currently, as Greece had informed them, giving Nova her first feeding.

Luna sighed sadly, "No… she doesn't want to see her."

"I don't understand," Clarisse voiced.

"She feels it will complicate things." Joely explained, "That she'll get too emotional. But, her family wants to see the baby and they'll be in shortly, so I'll make this quick."

Clarisse arched an eyebrow up in question as Joely pulled out a few pieces of paper and a manila folder from her bag.

"Despite our encouragement to take at least 24 hours before signing over their rights and the adoption agreement" Luna said, "Both Ethan and Wren signed the final adoption forms and terminated their rights at 9:30 pm December 22, 2007."

Clarisse's eyes widened. Everyone had stepped out of the room at that time to get something to eat… and now that she thought about, neither Ethan nor the counselors had ever left with them.

"They what?" Joseph asked, his eyes casting a downward glance as Nova as she continued to suck on her bottle.

"Terminated their rights," Luna said softly.

-o-o-o-

_After four and half hours of labor, and being nearly 6 centimeters dilated, Wren and Ethan requested the adoption papers._

_Luna hesitantly pulled the folder containing all the final adoption forms. She had had very few cases where mothers signed over their right and the agreement before the delivery, and each time the card of this matter was dealt, a knot formed in her stomach. _

_She looked over at Joely for reassurance and when she saw the small nod, she opened the folder. _

_"I have to believe that you know what's best for you,." Luna said eying the couple as she pulled the contents of the folder out, placing them on the small medicine desk that swung over Wren's bed. "I am here to only to make sure that what ever you want to happen… happens- what ever that may be."_

_Wren sniffled, and Ethan wiped at his eyes as he held his girlfriends hand. This was the hardest thing he had ever had to endure, and it was breaking crushing him._

_"You're really good at taking care of everyone but you," Luna continued, "And I'm not all convinced that if you two decided to parent that you'd be able to say so… Remember, you don't have to do this right now. You can wait until after you've given birth and have your time with her- 24 hours, 36 hours, what ever you may need and we can discuss this later… or even never."_

_Wren and Ethan looked at each other for a moment. Silently communicating. As much as they wanted to… they couldn't. It wouldn't be fare to them, to Clarisse and Joseph… It wouldn't be fare to Nova and she shouldn't have to suffer on their inability to be able to provide the life that she so richly deserved… the kind of life Clarisse and Joseph could so easily give her._

_"No," Ethan finally said. "I can't. As much as I would like to I can't."_

_Wren nodded, wiping at her eyes as she squeezed his hand tightly. "I can't offer her the kind of life Clarisse and Joseph can, I can't…. I can't. I wish I could… but I can't." She finished in a whisper. _

_Luna nodded, and placed two pens down on the two packages before her. "Are you ready?" She asked after a moment, frowning to herself at how sad Wren looked as she took a huge gulp of water from her cup._

_Ethan nodded, at this point not even bothering to wipe the tears from his face._

_"This is the actual relinquishment document- nothing that you've signed, up until this point has had any nudge or voice in the right's that you assert as the parent's. After you've signed this document, your rights' to your child will be terminated. Do you understand?"_

_Ethan nodded and hoarsely whispered, "Yes."_

_"It's irrevocable from the moment that you sign it. You can't change your mind after you've signed, and you can't call our office wanting to undue this." Luna spoke softly. "Okay"_

_"Okay," Wren sobbed lightly._

_"Okay?" Luna asked again looking toward Ethan who nodded and hoarsely whispered once more,_

_"Okay."_

_Ethan picked up his pen and with a shaky hand and loud-audible chokes, he signed, dated and timed his agreement for the adoption. Wren, had a harder time with signing. As soon as the pen was placed in her hand she broke down like a dam._

_Her cries were loud and heart wrenching as her whole body trembled dangerously, her heart monitor beginning to beat a bit faster as she only grew more emotional._

_ Ethan quickly pulled her to him, soothing encouraging words to her. Promising that they were in this together and that he would always love and stay by her. _

_Luna and Joely reach out to smooth her arm, offering her the most professional comfort they could. _

_It took a few minutes but Wren stopped shaking enough to sign, date and time her consent on the agreement._

_Luna had them fill out just a few more consent and release forms and by the time it was all said and done the only thing, Wren could say as she looked down at her hands was, _

_"After I give birth I don't want to see her… or them… I… I just want Ethan… and I want to be alone with my family."_

-o-o-o-

Joseph released a shaky breath, and looked down at Nova who was finishing the last of her bottle. "What do we do now?"

"After you and Clarisse sign your final part of the adoption agreement," Joely handed Clarisse a pen and two stapled 2-sheet packages, "We'll send this, along with your other papers, in first thing in the morning and wait for a court date to finalize it all, but… She's all yours."

-o-o-o-

Clarisse walked around the private nursery, Nova cradled in her arms.

"Hey you," she cooed softly, tears gently falling from her eyes and rolling down to stain her cheeks. "I'm your momma." Clarisse smiled, "Yeah, I'm your momma."

Joseph grinned from the rocking chair he was sitting in. He had been watching Clarisse for the last twenty minutes walk back and forth with Nova in her arms. It was such a beautiful sight to see.

A soft knock at the door startled them both, and soon the door opened- The brunette nurse from earlier, Greece, entering the room with a rolling cart and a plastic bin.

"Hi," Greece smiled as she made her way further into the room. Clarisse smiled, her eyes momentarily leaving Nova's little face. "I ju-"

Another knock sounded on the door, interrupting the nurse. With in seconds, the many grandparents were in the room.

"I'll be back in a moment." Greece said before making her way back out of the room.

Eloise, Ethan's grandmother was the first to speak. "Can I hold her?" She asked. She had sounded as if she had just been crying and the red eyes if anything, was clear conformation to that suspicion.

Clarisse nodded, and she and Eloise met in the middle of the room, Clarisse gently passed Nova into Eloise's arms.

Eloise smiled down at her great-grandchild, immediately moving to the side of her husband, Lucas.

"She looks likes Ethan," Lucas said as he stroked the little girl's cheek. Eloise nodded, and released a shuttering breath as she passed the baby to her husband's arms, who cradled her to his chest.

"Smile," said Sariah, Wren's grandmother. Sariah pulled out a camera, Eloise and Lucas smiled a real-genuine smile as they took their first picture with their great-grandchild.

Lucas passed the baby into Jackson's arms, Ethan's other grandfather. Caroline couldn't stop the sob that hummed through her she saw the tiny- precious bundle.

"Hi," Caroline cooed, her husband passing her the baby after kissing her forehead. "I've been waiting to meet you baby girl. Yeah…" Caroline wiped the tear that escaped her eyes. She smiled sadly at her granddaughter. "I love you. I love you so much."

Clarisse eyes casted to the floor- She could understand Caroline's anger, could even sympathize with it. She knew how much it had hurt when Helen had taken Mia away… even though they had left her little choice in the matter; it still hurt.

"I've been praying over you, my precious," Caroline cooed, "Your just as beautiful as I knew you would be."

"Picture?" Sariah whispered quietly. Jackson nodded, and taking his wife and granddaughter in his arms, they smiled as Sariah snapped a picture.

Reluctantly, Caroline passed the baby to Sariah. "Hey you," Sariah cooed gently, kissing Nova's cheek. "Aww, look at you. You look like your daddy, but you have so much of your mom in you… Your grandma too… Man! Look at that hair!"

Bryson chuckled at his wife's enthusiastic praise. "Like all of her grandmother's- beautiful."

"Would you like a picture?" Joseph asked. Sariah nodded and Bryson handed him the camera before taking Nova into his right arm and wrapping his left around his wife as they smiled for the picture.

Marley and Evert we're next to hold the baby. Marley was in tears as she cooed her love to her granddaughter and Evert tried his hardest to keep himself together as he casted his eyes over Nova. She looked so much like his son, but her eyes were so much like her mothers.

Jacquelyn and Oliver were the last of the grandparents to hold the baby. They cooed gently and bide their love as they kissed Nova's cheek and temple.

"How about a picture of all the grandma's?" Clarisse offered. Eloise and Caroline stood next to one another, Marley in front of them and Jackie next to her with Sariah standing behind her, Nova being cradled in both Marley and Jackie's arms. The grandfather's took a picture next, and then they took one of all the grandparents together with Nova cradled in Jackie's arms.

-o-o-o-

"How are the kids'?" Clarisse asked.

Marley shook her head, "They don't want to see her… I tell them they should at least tell her good bye, when they're discharged, but… We'll see."

Clarisse nodded sadly. She wanted them to spend time with their daughter… but she wasn't going to force them to. She could only imagine the pain they were going through.

-o-o-o-

Greece made her way back into the room when the last of the grandparent's left, Luna and Joely following behind her.

"Okay, momma," Greece said softly, holding her arms out for the baby. Smiling when she noticed the immediate sadness that etched across Clarisse's face when reality had set in. "She's in good hands,"

"But…" Clarisse tried to argue.

Greece chuckled softly, and placed her hands on her hips. Clarisse smiled as she held her _daughter _to her chest.

"We haven't really gotten a chance to talk, but, she's doing okay right?"

Greece nodded. "She was having a bit of trouble breathing, but that was most likely from the umbilical cord. Her heart beat was a little slow but once we got her out and cleaned out her lungs it speed right up. She's a healthy weight, a little smaller than the average length but with her weight, she's fine."

Clarisse nodded, stroking Nova's cheek as she rocked gently in place.

Greece smiled and once again reached for the baby. "You will be able to take her home tomorrow. Discharge is at 2pm."

"Tomorrow?" Joseph asked.

Greece nodded. "She's perfectly healthy, and we've had all your paper work sorted out… But if you don't want to take her home tomorrow," Greece took Nova from Joseph after he placed a light kiss to her cheek, "I'm sure I could make room for her with me."

Clarisse chuckled, and smiled down at her daughter as Greece laid her to rest in the bin. "I don't think so. I think she'll come home with us. Is Wren going to be discharged tomorrow as well? Seems a little early for just having surgery."

"No, She'll be discharged on the 25, but since the parents rights to Nova have been signed over and you're eligible to take her home you may. Her discharge is scheduled for 2pm, tomorrow, December 24."

Greece, smiled at the tiny infant before looking up towards Clarisse and Joseph. "Your Majes-"

"Clarisse," Clarisse scolded gently, her eyes never leaving Nova's little body as she fell into a light doze.

"My apologize. Clarisse," Greece tried again, Clarisse looked up. "You've had biological children so I assume you know that baby's bond with their mother's during breast feeding-"

"Yeah, you're about 43 years too late for that one." Clarisse said holding a hand up, interrupting the nurse.

Greece chuckled, shaking her head. "No. That's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is babies bond to a humane touch. So, since we are as you said '43 years too late', my advice to you, to help bond with your daughter is skin-to-skin contact as often as possible, or as you feel fir to be the most comfortable."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean maybe an hour or two a day, after you've fed her and she's sleeping or she's just looking around, just hold her on your chest- skin on skin." Greece elaborated, "May that be, a complete bare chest for the both of you, or you clad in a bra and her on your chest. My point is, try to encourage that skin-to-skin contact."

Clarisse nodded and a little awkwardly crossed her arms over her chest.

Greece chuckled softly at that, and began to roll the cart out of the room. "Go back to the hotel and get some rest?" She looked at her watch, "its 3:45 am."

"Could we fly back home tomorrow?" Joseph asked. "I know she's so small and we'll be more than happy to stay in London for another week or so but-"

"You wanted to spend Christmas with your family?" Greece said, "I understand. Let's see how she's doing tomorrow. She should be fine, as long as you put a surgical mask on her to keep her from catching anything on the plane. But, let me think about it and see how she's doing tomorrow. Quite a few people will fly with a new born, so it's not uncommon or a large risk- but we want to be safe."

Clarisse nodded, and Greece smiled once more at them before wheeling the rest of the way out of the room.

"Well," Joely said with a smile, "Congratulations."

Clarisse and Joseph smiled proudly. "Thank you… for everything."

"You're welcome." Luna and Joely responded gratefully.

Luna handed a file to them. "Nova's Official birth-certificate, and the birth certificate with your name on it. The release papers you need to claim her for her discharge. Make sure you bring the carrier in with you and that you can buckle her in the car. Bring a 'going home outfit' and blankets. It's supposed to be freezing tomorrow. Also, don't take off those I.D bracelets. They'll need to be able to visually confirm that they're giving you your baby."

-o-o-o-

Clarisse bound into the hotel room, skipping to the beat of her hum. "I am way too excited to sleep! Joseph, we have a daughter!"

Joseph chuckled as he pulled his wife into his arms. "I know. Babe, the moment I saw her… I fell in love with her. I almost cried. You know I don't just admit stuff like that!"

Clarisse smiled, and pulled him to her as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. "We have a daughter." She whispered tearfully. "I love you, Joseph. God, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Joseph whispered against her ear. "I love you with all my heart."

**Author's Note: Thank you tengland2 for the P.M asking me how my first day as a Sophomore went! I dedicate this chapter to you! To anyone who's curious- Sophomore year is a hoot! So far I am loving it. My teachers are just the craziest, most out-going balls of sun shine I've ever met! **


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-19-

For the life of her, Clarisse could not fall asleep. She did everything- made love to her husband, took a hot shower, read for a while after Joseph had fallen asleep, she made herself a cup of tea, she counted sheep… She just couldn't fall asleep!

Clarisse turned over on her side, Joseph grumbling softly in his sleep at her constant movements.

Clarisse's right hand lay over her heart and her left arm curled under hear head. She smiled as she replayed the last ten hours over in her head. She had a daughter.

After thirty years of being married and having children- two sons, and always wanting a daughter… she had one.

Not only did she have a daughter, she had Joseph's daughter. She and Joseph had a baby together! Who would have thought?

-o-o-o-

Around 9am, Joseph began to stir into consciousness and when he fully opened his eyes to take in his surroundings, he wasn't surprised in the least when Clarisse wasn't in bed with him.

She had been tossing and turning, and shifting and tugging all night.

Joseph chuckled to himself when he heard her voice carry from the living quarters of the hotel.

-o-o-o-

"Mia!"

_"Merry almost Christmas grandma!" _Mia exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too my darling!" Clarisse smiled, twirling the cord around her finger. She was giddy, she couldn't wait to tell Mia that Nova had finally arrived!

_"Hold on grandma," _Mia said, _"I'm putting you on speaker. My mom is waking Callie and Henley up."_

"Okay, darling, give me five minutes. Let me get Joseph up as well." Clarisse covered the phone with her hand before yelling, "Joseph! Get in here we have a phone call!"

-o-o-o-

Seconds later Joseph was sitting next to his wife and Mia switched the setting of the phone into speaker.

_"How's everything going?" _Calliope asked.

"Everything is wonderful!" Clarisse exclaimed. "We should be home soon, hopefully not to long from now."

_"Is she here yet?" _Pierre asked, his voice carrying a little with excitement.

Joseph smiled over at Clarisse who was literally shaking with joy. "She is"

_"What!" _A loud-excited shout carried. _"Are you lying?"_

"5pounds 7ounces and 14inches long," Clarisse squealed. "She is so beautiful and so perfect! Ten toes and ten fingers and a head full of gorgeous hair!"

_"Grandma!"_ Mia exclaimed, _"But when?"_

"Wren went into labor around 7pm December 22, and she gave birth at 1:10am December 23!"

_"Why didn't you call?"_

"Because my dear, it all happened so fast!" Joseph explained. "The baby's heart started to drop and then we found out she was in a breech position and that the cord was around her neck, then we got into a bit of a confrontation with one of the grandma's-"

_"We are just going to have to discuss this when you come back!" _Henley said. _"I want all the details!"_

Joseph chuckled. "Nova is being released from the hospital around 2… so we are going to go and pick her up, and we'll call you once we make our way back here. Okay?"

-o-o-o-

As Joseph and Clarisse made their way out of the hotel room they we're thrown off when Mat and Oscar were immediately before them, nearly clashing together.

"Why didn't you wear your head thingy?" Matt asked immediately, his eyes on Clarisse. "And who did you tell what to do about the adoption?"

"What are you talking about, tell who about the adoption? I did wear my scarf!"

"The whole time?" Oscar asked.

Clarisse looked away for a moment. "It was hot!"

"The reporters are swarming out there!" Matt cried. "They must have followed you from the hospital, but they know the reasons you're hear- to adopt a new born; do you have any idea who may have tipped them off?"

"Look," Joseph defended his wife, "Clarisse and I should have the right to be at a hospital with out having to worry about being stalked! Secondly, no one was around except doctors and nurses and we-" Joseph stopped. "Caroline."

Clarisse sighed deeply. "She's so upset that she called the press? Really. She's just trying to make me out to be some spoiled- coniving- brat isn't she?"

Joseph nodded.

"We could have left here perfectly unbothered by the press." Clarisse said. "I was happy to put them off until January. But, now that they're here I can't very do that."

"So what do we do?" Joseph asked, Matt and Oscar following them as they made their way back into the room.

"They are only here to make our lives hell. Not to mention to get a picture of _my_ daughter."

"They've released a $54,000 price on her head for the first photo." Matt said as he read the messages containing that piece of information from his phone.

"Which they certainly will not be getting," Clarisse said pacing. Finally an idea came to mind. "If the press is going to screw with us, we'll screw with them right back."

Matt and Oscar exchanged a look before turning their attention back to Clarisse, who was, at the moment, dumping everything out of the very colorful and very girlie diaper bag Helen had bought for her. Clarisse disappeared into the bedroom and came back with a large black purse.

"What are you doing?" Joseph asked.

"Creating a disguise," Clarisse answered.

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked, "Put the baby in your purse!"

"Of course not," Clarisse laughed softly, and began to repack her bag. "That would be cruel!"

She refolded the outfit she had picked out for Nova to wear home- It was a pink footie-pajama-sleeper with long sleeves, an adorable snowman on it with red lettering saying 'let it snow!'.

She grabbed the thicker blue snow-flake patterned blanket and folded it into the bag. She planed to use this blanket to fold over the carrier when they brought Nova out to the car.

"I thought you were taking this one?" Joseph asked grabbing the purple one. Clarisse had even replaced the receiving blanket she was going to cover Nova in with a light blue one.

"I was." Clarisse said, "But that was before I knew we were going to be harassed. They aren't getting a picture of my baby, Joseph!"

"What's with all the blue?"

"It'll through them off. They are more than likely going to think we are bringing home a baby boy, and they can live with that thought until I say otherwise and make a press statement saying that we have a daughter."

"Well," Oscar said, "She did say we were going to screw with the press."

Oscar and Matt had been right. The moment they stepped out side the hotel they we're hassled by press. Luckily, Oscar had pulled the cars up and around so all they had to do was make sure Clarisse and Joseph were in safely before following behind them in their own car.

-o-o-o-

More press had camped out at the hospital, waiting for them like vultures!

Clarisse cursed under her breath. Joseph parked in the parking garage, but to their astonishment more ass-holes with cameras waited for them there as well!

Clarisse carried her bag on her left shoulder, bundled up in her black jacket and scarf and hat. Her right arm looped through Joseph's left as he carried the baby-carrier in his right hand; the blue snowflake blanket draped over it disguised its pink and girlie material.

Matt and Oscar followed them closely, and kept the paparazzi away at arms length. That though, didn't stop the questions as the press _shouted_ rudely at them.

_"Your Majesty, was this a sudden decision?"_

_"How much did this child cost?"_

_"With pass speculation on an affair, against Sir Joseph- is this his love child?"_

_"Are you paying off the mistress?"_

_"What is the cause for this sudden decision?"_

_"Will you favor the child in giving him a title?"_

_"Your Majesty…"_

As Clarisse and Joseph hustled inside she couldn't help the snide smile and sarcastic comment that she mumbled only for Joseph's ears only, "I'm paying to cover up your love child? Yeah right. You'd be out on the streets in a heart beat.

Joseph chuckled. "Glad I'll never have to experience that. I don't think it'd be wise to live under a bridge with my newborn _son_."

Immediately, Joely and Luna met up with the new parents inside the maternity ward.

"I can't believe you deal with that day in and day out!" Luna complained. "Will you be able to make it out with her safely?"

"We have security personal." Clarisse reassured. No one was going to stand in the way of her taking home Nova- And definitely not the ass-holes out side.

Joely shook the rain from her jacket as she pulled it off. It was freezing and raining and the skies we're a dull gray- definitely not the Bahama vacation she was anticipating for in the spring.

"Let's go get your baby." Joely said with a smile as the four of them made their way towards the nursery.

-o-o-o-

Clarisse nearly ran down the hall, she was excited beyond measures! What better way to spend Christmas Eve than with her newborn and husband?

Greece greeted them at the front desk as they entered the Nursery.

"Don't you ever go home?" Joseph asked with a smile.

Greece chuckled, and began to start the proceedings for the discharge of Nova Ianthe Torres. "I stayed so I could personally watch over her and discharge her to you… plus I was on a 78 hour shift. I'll be leaving once I finish you guys up." Greece clicked away at her computer and moved to the printer as it started up and began a hum as it printed out her requested papers.

"You two have your work cut out a head of you, I'll tell you that." Greece warned with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked her cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

"That precious little girl of yours does not know the meaning of 'bed time'. She woke up every 2 and 3 hours for either a feeding or a diaper change. She's got a set of lungs on her- wouldn't be surprised to find her singing at the opera house one day!"

-o-o-o-

Joely and Luna had left to check on Wren and Ethan one last time before things finally came to a close. Luna of course would always be in contact Wren, when she needed it. That was what an adoption _counselor _did- they counseled.

Clarisse nearly cried out when Greece rolled Nova into the private wing of the nursery.

"Hi there baby girl!" Clarisse cooed immediately reaching down to pick up her daughter who was swaddled in a light yellow blanket. "I missed you so much!"

Clarisse placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Nova had only been in her life 20 hours and already, Clarisse couldn't imagine life with out her!

Joseph smiled, setting down the carrier when Clarisse offered him the baby. "Hi there my butterfly," He placed a light kiss to her cheek. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

The baby squeaked in response her eyes wide and staring at him as she squirmed in his arms.

Greece coughed discreetly, and after she had the new parents attention she said, "It's been an hour since she was last fed so I'll get a bottle ready and you can give her, her last feeding. I'll give her a quick bath and then you can put a diaper on her and then dress her and get on out of here. How does that sound momma?"

Clarisse nodded. "Sounds good,"

-o-o-o-

The nurse ran a light sponge over the baby's head and body. Nova cried out with each passing second.

Clarisse winced as she heard her daughter's cries. They sounded _so _painful.

"She's okay momma." Greece soothed as she ran the sponge lightly over her head once more. "She's just cold and grumpy."

Clarisse nodded, but winced even more so as Nova continued to wail. Greece lightly patted Nova dry and said, "You are to give her light baths like I just did until her umbilical cord stump falls off."

"How long until it falls off?" Joseph asked.

"About two weeks," Greece answered honestly. "So, after the cord falls off you can give her a real bath with all that fun soap and what not- until then just water and a sponge and _lightly_ run it over her. Okay?"

Greece handed Clarisse a cold and screaming infant, her naked little body covered in a light pink towel.

"Well thank you for handing her to me after you've made her cry!" Clarisse complained as she soothed her daughter before, with Greece's help, correctly fastened a diaper and dressed her in her little footie-pajama-sleeper.

"Aw," Clarisse coed as she picked her daughter up. The sleeper fit perfectly, and it cocooned Nova in warmth and she immediately calmed down. "You look so cute my darling." The snowman on Nova's sleeper nearly covered the length of her whole belly and the words 'let it snow!' we're so nicely scripted across her little chest.

Clarisse handed her to Joseph to feed. She wanted him to have some involvement in this, after all she had helped bathe, change and dress her. Greece returned with a bottle, handing it to Joseph.

Joseph rocked his daughter softly as she latched onto the nipple of the bottle, gently suckling the milk out- gurgling and humming her pleasure as it filled her up.

-o-o-o-

Clarisse pulled the white kitted hat over Nova's head- her socks and little mittens already donned her hands and tiny feet. She looked so utterly adorable!

Just as Joseph was about to lie her down in her carrier, a knock sounded on the door before it was immediately opened.

Clarisse's eyes widened slightly when she saw Marley pushing Wren in, in a wheel chair, Ethan and Jackie steps behind Joely and Luna.

"Up for any visitors?" Marley asked softly, Wren looking anywhere but at Clarisse and Joseph.

Joseph re-situated the infant in his arms, Nova squeaking slightly as he did so.

Wren looked up, and she felt a sob choke through her as her eyes came to rest on the tiny pink bundle in Joseph's arms.

Clarisse saw the longing and pain in Wren's eyes and immediately asked, "Honey, do you want to hold her?"

Wren was hesitant for a moment, but nodded as tears began to stain her cheeks. She gasped when she felt the 5pounds of cuteness being lowered into her arms. "Hi," Wren whispered, her finger stroked against Nova's cheek and down the length of her arm, lightly fingering the mitten clad fist. Wren placed a hesitant kiss on Nova's cheek before quickly handing her to Ethan, the baby crying out slightly at the rough exchange.

"Her head!" Jackie gasped.

Ethan quickly supported her head and held her awkwardly for a second before passing her to his mother. Marley scolded gently to herself as she soothed her granddaughter back into a trance of peace.

Joseph was freaking out with every cry and twitch. He had thought for a moment that Wren was going to drop Nova, and almost screamed out when she roughly passed her to Ethan.

His fatherly instincts had kicked into full blast and we're now set on high alert!

Clarisse was just as jumpy, and she couldn't even begin to explain the immediate sense of calm that washed over her when Jackie placed the baby in her arms once more.

Ethan handed Joseph a gift bag, a brown teddy bear sticking out the top of it. No words needed. This was a gift to their daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-20-

Wren and her family had left just moments ago, everyone so wired up and feeling extremely awkward.

Marley had pulled Joseph aside, and confirmed to him that it was Caroline who had called the press. She begged him not to take any legal action- not that he would… Besides, it wasn't even a crime.

Joseph had expressed his concerns that since the family had taken pictures yesterday, he didn't want them released to the press. He and Clarisse wanted Nova to remain out of the tabloids.

Marley had fully agreed, and said that was why she had phoned Sariah asking her to hold off a while before developing the pictures.

-o-o-o-

Joseph buckled Nova into the carrier, and Clarisse placed the light blue blanket around her, tucking it in to keep the freezing December air from puncturing her. Joseph pulled forward the shade screen on the carrier before draping the blue snow-flake patterned blanket atop of it- the blanket fell to all sides completely hiding and disguising both baby and carrier.

Clarisse and Joseph walked hand in hand out of the nursery, with the carrier wrapped securely in Joseph's right hand, and the gift bag from Wren and Ethan in Clarisse's left.

Greece smiled at them and had them sign the last of the discharge papers before wishing them well and a very merry Christmas, "Please make an appointment with a physician with in the next week or two, okay?"

Joseph nodded, and promised that they would and wished her a safe Christmas.

Clarisse had the biggest smile on her face as they walked out of the nursery.

They met up with Matt and Oscar in the waiting room.

"Sorry about the wait," Clarisse apologized.

"Don't," Matt said his eyes casting to the nurse's station a few feet away, a red head with glasses smiling at him. "I got her number."

Joseph rolled his eyes, and the five of them began to make their way out of the maternity ward.

"Has it let up any at all?" Clarisse asked wrapping her scarf around her.

"No ma'am." Oscar said, pulling on his gloves. "If anything it's only intensified." Oscar pushed open the door and they made their escape.

_"Look!"_

_"There!"_

_"It's a boy!"_

_"Your Majesty…"_

-o-o-o-

Clarisse sighed tiredly as she lent back against the seat, but she perked right up when she heard a tiny squeak.

Smiling, Clarisse pulled the blanket off the carrier and pushed its pull out shade back. Nova's head was tossed to the right, her eyes closed as she sucked gently on a green pacifier.

"Hi there my precious," Clarisse cooed quietly, her hand tugging gently on Nova's mitten, pulling it off. Nova subconsciously grabbed her finger, squeezing and releasing, and re-squeezing it gently as she slept.

Clarisse swept her thumb across the back of the tiny hand. Nova was the cutest little thing she had ever seen! She would definitely be giving all the boys a run for their money!

Joseph looked into the rear view mirror and smiled widely at Clarisse's sudden trans-fix gaze on their daughter. This was indeed, the happiest day of his life.

"Joseph," Clarisse said, her eyes still fixed on Nova.

"Yes dear,"

"Can we go home?"

Joseph smiled, "Yes my dear. It's 3:30 now. Why don't we go back to our room and grab a few hours of sleep and I'll call Matt to schedule -"

"But I don't want to go to the palace. Not at first." Clarisse said lifting her eyes to meet his. "I want to take her _home_, spend some time there… just us, and then later, we can go to the palace."

"Do you want time together or are you just trying to waste time so Mia won't guilt you into going to the Christmas Eve ball?"

"Both… But, I'm not going to leave her. End of story. She's so little… she needs me." Clarisse looked back down at her daughter, "Besides, she's too stinking' cute! I just want to hold her!"

Joseph chuckled, turning the heater up. "Well don't unbuckle her yet. Wait just ten more minutes. We'll be at out hotel soon."

-o-o-o-

"If I could kill every one of those vultures, with out going down for man slaughter- I would." Joseph said setting the baby carrier down on the coffee table in the living quarters.

"Joseph!" Clarisse scolded, rolling her eyes before disappearing into the bedroom.

Joseph shook his head. He pulled the blanket from the carrier and pushed back the shade flap- Nova's head hung to her right side, the pacifier still in her mouth. She was totally out of it.

Carefully, he unbuckled and extracted her from the seat. She stirred, and he bit his lip in order to keep quiet. Joseph breathed a sigh of relief when Nova immediately relaxed in his arms. Hoisting her up against his left shoulder, his left arm supporting her while his right grabbed the pacifier- that had fallen from her mouth- and the blue receiving blanket.

Joseph rubbed her back in a circular motion as he walked into the bedroom. Clarisse looked up from re-packing their suitcases and smiled.

"I want to hold her," she said as Joseph sat on the bed.

"No. I'm holding her."

"Joseph!" Clarisse cried. "That's not fair!"

"You are going to wake up," Joseph scolded.

"Joseph… Please…"

"No. I had to carry her car seat!"

"Ugh!" Clarisse cried. "So not fair," she muttered hotly under her breath.

-o-o-o-

Joseph lied flat on his back; Nova sprawled out on her tummy across his chest- she cooed lightly in her sleep and Joseph couldn't help but smile down at her as he gently stroked her back.

Clarisse cuddled up into his arm, her head resting near his as she ran her finger back and forth over Nova's tiny fist- which she clenched and unclenched subconsciously.

"I'd love this so much more if all of my girls were here." Joseph said, running his hand in circular motions of Nova's back.

"All of your girls?" Clarisse questioned.

"Well, I guess I should say- 'I miss all of my kids,' huh?" Joseph asked- he missed Pierre and Trevor, as well as Callie, Mia and Henley. "Clarisse, I want to go home. I miss everyone. I miss Calliope, I haven't seen her in months and she's in Genovia and we're here…"

Clarisse kissed his cheek.

He was such a softie, especially when it came to his kids. Calliope had been his whole world but he had always, from day one, had a soft spot for her sons' and that had never changed, but had only intensified when Mia had come into their life. Now, they we're married and they had a family together- A real family.

This was the way it was supposed to be.

"Honey, our plane leaves in a few hours. Let's make the most of our time together okay?" Clarisse said, "I know you miss everyone- I do too. But, I am also enjoying this- the three of us."

Joseph tightened his arm around her waist, his hand still moving in slow circular motions on Nova's back. Clarisse soon fell into a light sleep, her pinkie in the grasp of Nova's tiny hand.

-o-o-o-

Clarisse's eyes flew open at the sound of the shrill cry. She groaned slightly when she realized it was Nova.

Joseph was walking back and forth trying to soothe her back to sleep. He changed her diaper, and had offered her a new bottle but Nova had simply refused it.

Clarisse sat up, running a hand through her tussled hair; she looked over at the clock- 5:30. They would have had to have been up soon anyways if they were to make it back to Genovia.

"Why is she crying?"

"I have no clue."

Clarisse stood up, and reached out for her. "Here, let me," She said.

Joseph gladly handed Nova over. "Can I take a shower while you get her to calm down?" he asked.

Clarisse nodded, placing a kiss to Nova's nose before laying her against her shoulder, Nova's face buried in the crook of her neck as she wailed. Clarisse patted the little girl back and cooed "shh," against her ear. "Don't cry my precious," Clarisse said gently.

Joseph disappeared into the bathroom, the door closing softly behind him.

Clarisse picked up the discarded bottle on the dresser. She shook it a few times before letting it settle once more. Popping off the top, it landed on the dresser.

Nova continued to cry, her tiny body shaking as her cries punctured Clarisse's ear.

"Shh," Clarisse soothed as she laid the yellow burp rag across the opposite shoulder. She shifted Nova to where she was cradled in her arms. Clarisse pressed the tip of the bottle to Nova's mouth, and the tiny newborn happily took the nipple into her mouth.

Clarisse smiled as her daughter began to settle down. "Did daddy not shake it up enough?" Clarisse asked.

Clarisse's heart leaped as Nova's eyes focused up at her. "Hi you,"

Nova sucked faster, and a few drop let's of milk trickled down her chin.

"Slow down," Clarisse said, wiping the edges of her face with the burp rag.

Joseph returned fifteen minutes later, Nova finished with her bottle- her face nestled in Clarisse's burp-rag clad shoulder. Clarisse patting her daughter's back in an effort to burp her.

Yes… this was a picture Joseph could definitely get used to.

-o-o-o-

Matt loaded the last of the bags on the plane, before following Joseph up the case of stairs.

It was 6p.m, they had a three hour flight back to Genovia and from there they would retire to their private home. Clarisse wanted Nova to see her room, and had wanted to pack a fresh-bag for each of them as they would be spending all day tomorrow at the palace.

-o-o-o-

Joseph cradled his daughter against his chest, Clarisse's head on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy to get to experience this with you." Clarisse whispered so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

Joseph turned just enough to kiss her forehead. "Me too, my darling."

"Would you have ever wanted to marry me if we had met when we were younger... and our lives were different?" Clarisse asked softly. "Would you have wanted to by Phillipe and Pierre's father, and me... Callie's mother?"

Joseph was silent for a few minutes, each passing second alarming Clarisse immensely. "Yes." He answered simply."I would have loved that. I've thought about it on many occasions."

"Really?" Clarisse smiled. "Do you... regret marrying Maryanne?"

"Really. I bet you would have looked extraordinary in a cheer-leading uniform."

Clarisse chuckled softly. "Was that how you met Maryanne? She was a cheerleader?"

Joseph nodded, running his hand over Nova's head. "She was the cheer-leading captain, and it was sophomore year. We had just moved to Washington the year previous... But anyways, I was on the Varsity football team and she was a Varsity cheer-leader. The first time I saw her I had fallen head-over-heels in love with her."

"So you don't regret it?"

"No." Joseph answered honestly. "She blessed me with two beautiful children. I have never blamed her for that accident and I hope in all the years we were together, I let her know that she wasn't to blame. Things just happened. She gave me the best fifteen-years a guy could ask for. She was and even still to this day, one of my best friends."

"So why did you divorce?"

"Clarisse, why are you asking about all of this?"

"I'm curious." She said. "You never talk about things with her. I love you no matter what, but I just want to know."

Joseph sighed. "She didn't want to retire from the army. She kept putting the military above me and Calliope and I was tired of waiting. I needed a wife and Callie needed a mom. She didn't want to come home so asked her for a divorce. I don't regret that either. As you very well know, she didn't retire until about three years ago. I still would have been left waiting."

Clarisse looked thoughtful for a moment. "So you really would have left... that night that I..."

"I would have given it one more try." Joseph said after a moment. "I planned to talk to you after the wedding. I was of two minds. But yes, eventually, if you wouldn't give us the time of day- I would have left."

Clarisse wrapped an arm around him. "I'm so glad that didn't happen."

"Me too." Joseph said. After a moment he whispered, "Because leaving you, and not being able to experience this- having a baby with you and having this life with you: our life, our family- is something I would have deeply regretted."


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-21-

"And this, my precious, is your room!" cooed Clarisse.

With Nova nestled deeply in her arms, Clarisse made her way further into the nursery. Now that Nova was here, the room seemed to immediately come alive.

Smiling, Clarisse sank into the rocking chair. She couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away from Nova.

Everything was just absolutely perfect.

-o-o-o-

Joseph sighed happily as he stretched out lazily on his bed.

They had arrived in Genovia a little over an hour ago and were just now settling back into their home.

Within the next few hours they'd be on the road and making their way to the palace. Even with a new baby and full day of traveling, they wanted to stay at the palace and continue their family celebrations.

Joseph's head rose from his pillow when he heard light talking. A smile appeared on his face as he recognized it as Clarisse's cooing voice.

With gentle ease, he extracted himself from the warmth of his bed. As he neared Nova's nursery, Clarisse's voice got a little bit louder. Stopping at the door way, he listened, his heart nearly combusting as he heard her sweet words.

-o-o-o-

Clarisse, having no knowledge that Joseph was listening, continued talking.

"…I'm sure you'll grow up hearing my advice and get sick of it, but someday you'll know where I'm coming from. And even though it was mere hours ago, the day you were born, my world changed. I'm going to be honest with you- I wasn't sure how long it was going to take before I could really allow myself to see you as mine… but now, I can't imagine life with out. I want the best for you my sweetheart. I want you to be happy. I've had a happy life but I want you to be even happier.

Go for your dreams. Really, dream as big as you can and go for it. You can do anything; but while you're dreaming big, also be sure to live in the here and now. Enjoy the present because before you know it, it'll be the past.

The worst feeling is wishing you had done something you didn't do. I should know."

Clarisse stroked Nova's head-full of black hair, "I have done many things that I wish I could change. But, that's why I will forever be strong in my decision to have you. I already love being your mommy. I didn't want to miss the opportunity to have a family with your father. So no matter what anyone says my love, remember, you are very much love and wanted.

Follow your heart, my angel, and remember that goals can change, and that it's okay. You aren't a failure for changing your mind. You're brave for going for something new.

Don't keep wishing for what others have. You'll never have enough if you keep comparing yourself to others. Learn to be happy with what you have, and remember life is a journey, not a competition. Don't waste the journey trying to outdo others.

Don't waste time trying to please everyone. You can't. Some people just won't come around. Some people won't like you just because of the way you look- It's not right but know that you're better than that- try to see the good in them still.

If there's one word you should live by, let it be "love." Love those who hate you, and those who love you back. Your compassion will shine through, and help others who need that light of positivity."

-o-o-o-

"Go! Go! Go! Keep to the shadows!" Clarisse whispered, peering around the corner cautiously.

Joseph shook his head, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. "No one is going to see us. They're all in the ball room."

"You never know," Clarisse whispered before dodging towards the far wall.

"I thought you were a proud mama?" Joseph asked, his left hand carrying the baby-carrier Nova was nestled in.

"I am." Clarisse reassured. "But… I don't want anyone to hold my baby!"

Joseph rolled his eyes, and with a smile on his lips he took off down the hall, leaving Clarisse to continue her cat like creeping.

-o-o-o-

"Look at you, what a cutie pie you are!" Clarisse cooed enthusiastically as she admired her baby girl.

Nova squirmed, her eyes closed and suckling happily on her pacifier. Clarisse had changed her into a navy blue sleeper- a Santa character on the front with red words coming from his mouth reading, "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Okay, you, time for bed." Joseph said as he scooped up the precious bundle, her swaddling blanket draped over his shoulder.

"No, no wait!" Clarisse cried. "Where are you taking her?"

"The nursery," He answered simply. "Oh Clarisse," he whined at the immediate panic on her face. "We have a baby monitor. One is in her room and one is in here, she'll be fine."

"But the nursery is so far away!"

"It's two doors down!"

"Joseph-"

"You left her in the room at our house."

"But I could run to her in five seconds! Here it'll at least take me 45!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Clarisse crossed her arms over her chest, "She's staying in here with us."

Joseph sighed. Defeated, he passed Nova over to Clarisse and with out another complaint left the room.

Clarisse smiled down at her daughter, "Victory!"

-o-o-o-

"Here's her bassinet." Joseph said.

"Why did you bring that in here?" Clarisse asked, Nova still in her arms.

"So Nova has a place to sleep."

"She's lying on the bed with us."

"Clarisse!"

"Joseph, look at her! How can you say no?"

"What if we roll on top of her and crush her in our sleep?"

"We won't."

Joseph sighed, "I'm never going to win this am I?"

"Another point for mama!" Clarisse exclaimed in a hush whisper, Nova nestling closer to her breast.

-o-o-o-

Her eyes flew open at the sudden scream, and she bolted up. Disoriented, Clarisse rubbed her eyes. She reached for the light, and groaned. She squinted, shielding her sensitive pupil from the blinding glow.

The cry continued and she sighed. Exhausted, and with a loud yawn, Clarisse picked Nova up from where she lie on her back, cradled atop boppy-pillow in the middle of herself and Joseph.

"Joseph," Clarisse whispered, nudging him as she allowed Nova to bury her face in her neck, the screams nearly bursting her ear drums.

"I got her the last two times, it's your turn." He said with closed eyes.

Groaning, Clarisse extracted herself from the bed and slowly made her way to the living quarters with a very unhappy Nova.

"Why don't you ever sleep?" Clarisse asked. "Mommy is tired. Aren't you tired? Your throat must hurt from screaming so much!"

Nova wailed in response.

Clarisse yawned, "Well it's certainly lovely to chat with you also."

-o-o-o-

Christmas Morning

The bedroom door creaked open, and oh so quietly, Mia allowed herself to enter. On tip toes, the young Queen inched closer and closer to the four poster-king size bed.

Mia smiled at the sight before her.

Clarisse was lying with her back against Joseph's chest, his arm draped across her body, their hands intertwined and resting on her abdomen, their other arms curled under their own head.

Mia's gaze was pulled away from the couple's state of sleep when she heard a squeak. With wide eyes, her attention turned to the squirming bundle nestled in a boppy-pillow with a blue receiving blanket swaddling it.

Excitedly, Mia climbed onto the bed.

Clarisse's eyes opened immediately when she heard the mattress squeak repeatedly and a weight shift.

"Amelia?" She asked sleepily, blinking a few times so her pupils could adjust.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma!"

"Don't yell," said Joe. "We finally got her to turn off!"

"She's not an alarm, Joseph." Clarisse responded, her eyes closing once more.

"Her crying sure is annoying like one."

"So is your bickering."

Mia rolled her eyes. "She's adorable! I just want to hold her!"

Clarisse opened her eyes once more. "If you wake her up with all your screaming, you're in trouble."

"I'm so scared." Mia moved to the foot of the bed. "Get up lazy bones! Everyone is in the sun room waiting to meet our newest addition."

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the wait! Things have been crazy and my muse had sort of burnt out. I have ran over this chapter 100+ times trying to decide how to run it and I burnt myself out in the process. My math teacher, a woman I am beginning to despise, loves to give out homework. But, all in all, Sophomore year is pretty good! Friday Night is Cici's night with the ROTC family- best part of my week- and this weekend I went to Homecoming! So fun. Any who... Thanks for being patient. Next chapter up soon!


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-22-

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!" Joseph heard as he entered the sun room. He was greeted by the sight of his nearly 34 year old daughter in her pajamas and wearing a red Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," he said as he and his daughter embraced in a tight hug. With Calliope living in the states, and he in Genovia, they rarely saw one another.

Kissing her forehead he asked, "Your mother didn't want to come? She's not alone in Seattle is she?"

"No daddy. She and Tony went to Aruba."

"That's right. Remind me to call her later."

Callie nodded, "She sent something for the baby. I'll let Clarisse open it later."

"Nova is adorable!" Mia squealed, walking up behind Calliope.

"You already saw her? Daddy! That's not fair! She's my sister!"

Joseph rolled his eyes, "What are you, four?"

"You got to see the baby?" Came Pierre's voice, "Not fair,"

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Calliope,

"This is going to be a long Christmas." Joseph said tiredly.

"Where's Clarisse?" Asked Helen

Joseph shrugged, "I think she was getting Nova a bottle."

"Why aren't you helping her?"

"I don't need help making a bottle. I'm perfectly capable of putting a few scoops of powder in a water-filled container," said a soft voice. Seconds later Clarisse appeared with Nova who was happily gurgling' her bottle and wrapped tightly in her receiving blanket.

Calliope squealed, "Oh my lord! Can I hold her?"

"I'm sorry," Clarisse apologized as Nova cried out her displeasure when her bottle fell from her mouth in the mist of the transition from Clarisse's arms to Callie's.

Smiling, Callie said, "She is so cute. Look at her hair!" She stroked her palm over the baby's head. "She looks like a little doll."

"I think she will be a wonderful asset to the opera house," Joseph said. "She can really hit the high notes."

-o-o-o-

"This one is for Clarisse," Nicolas said reading the sticker, "It's from Joseph."

Joseph and Mia shared a smile, and Joseph innocently cuddled his new born closer. Clarisse accepted the small rectangular package, making fast work of the shiny-emerald green wrapping paper.

"Baking Foundations Classic Recipes," Clarisse read the title of the book she was holding in her hands, she cast a glance in Joseph's direction, "I'm going to end up slapping you."

Joseph let a rich laugh escape his lips. This was the third cook book he had given her. Despite what Clarisse said, he knew she loved the digs.

"This one is for Clarisse, from both Mia and I." Nicolas said handing Clarisse another box.

Like the last present, Clarisse made quick work of the wrapping paper. In record time she had the lid of the box open and was groaning when she pulled out a three aprons- one red, another yellow and the last one green, over mitts and pot holders.

"What are you all trying to say? I need to learn how to cook?"

"Yes!" Mia demanded. "When mom told me my grandmother was coming into my life I expected home cooked Sunday meals and freshly baked cookies, not you burning water!"

This caused laughter to strike with-in the room, Pierre chipped in his sarcasm as well, "You know she almost caused the kitchen to explode? We don't want Nova to starve to death, mom."

"This one is for Joseph," Helen said taking the package from Nicolas. "From Clarisse,"

Handing the baby to Clarisse Joseph took the package, opening it to reveal a book he read, "Yard and Garden for dummies." With a smile he turned to his wife, "You're awesome babe."

Clarisse let a small laugh pass her lips. "Now you can help me at home."

"Negative, but you're still awesome."

Callie rolled her eyes; her dad could be so corny. "This one is from mom, for Nova." Callie handed her father a tiny box.

Joseph pulled the lid from the small shimmery-rectangular shaped box. "Cute. We're going to have to pierce her ears now." Joseph showed the contents, gold, blue colored wings and tiny diamonds, colored and decorated the small butterfly studs.

"Pierce her ears?" Clarisse asked. "What if she doesn't want them pierced?"

"Then she doesn't have to wear earrings. I think we pierced Callie's ears when she was about three months old."

"That's so young. I didn't pierce mine till I was almost fourteen." Clarisse exclaimed.

"By fourteen Callie was piercing her cartilage and asking for a nose ring."

Clarisse smiled. She remembered that. It was so nice to hear stories from Joseph regarding his daughter's youth. It made her yearn for those same experiences with Nova.

"Joe, you don't seem like the nose ring kind of guy."

"He wasn't." Callie piped in. "He didn't like me piercing my cartilage either but one week he left with Clarisse for a conference and my grandma took me to get it done. When my mom came back from a deployment she took me to pierce my nose, I think I was 17 and then she let me get hot pink highlights in my hair."

"I was so ticked off." Joseph said, "But that's a different story. I have one more present for you Clarisse, and this one, I promise you'll love."

Mia handed Joseph the tiny box, and Nicolas took Nova from Clarisse, Joseph in turn handed the box to his wife. "Merry Christmas, darling,"

Clarisse lifted opened the emerald green lid of the ring box, and let out a shaky breath as she eyes the ring. It was a slim, white gold band with the tiny stones- birth stones: her families' birthstones.

"Honey…" she cooed as she looked at the ring.

Joseph took the box from his wife and pulled the ring from its cushion. "You know I hate giving you jewelry, but that's only because you have so much of it- but, ever since November I've been going to consultations to have this ring made for you, I wanted it to match your bracelet and be different from all the one's in the stores." Joseph slid the ring onto her right ring finger.

"I love it," Clarisse kissed her husband softly on the lips, "Thank you, my love."

**Author's note: **I am so sorry for the wait, y'all! I do have some very exciting news though- I have been working on two other stories C/J stories and I hope to have them up soon! (: Oh and guys... I got my learner's permit. I can now legally drive with a licensed adult 21 or older.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me! _

_I'm sad to say this story is coming to an end, just a few more chapters to go. *Kleenex*  
_

-23-

4 months later- April

"I don't like this," Joseph commented.

"Neither do I," Clarisse sighed, her heart literally crumbled into tiny pieces. "My baby is at the Palace Joseph, and I'm here. I am her mother; I should be there with her, not here… We should be at home with our baby."

Joseph placed a soft kiss to his wife's temple. Currently, the couple along with many other fine dignitaries we're at a baby shower for lord Palimore' granddaughter, Katherine.

"I don't even know why we came. I hate everyone here. You know they actually had the Gaul to release a degrading press statement about my daughter!" Clarisse continued.

"Yes darling, I was with you." Joseph reminded, his hand rubbing soothingly over her hip.

Since Nova's homecoming in December it seemed to be constant battle with the standing men and prissy women. Clarisse had made a complete 360 in the last four months. She was no longer the royal maiden living the high life. She was an average woman- a normal mother.

Gone were her ball gowns and Prada hand bags- she was now a casual camisole and caprice type lady… although that had more to do with the fact that Nova constantly spit up her bottles. Clarisse could also no longer hold her tongue, her sarcasm rolling a lot more freely since shedding all royal inhibitions.

Joseph. He was awesome! He was indeed a wonderful father- always had been. He was so supportive and so helpful- never complained about changing a diaper and even volunteered to take the night shift when the baby awoke.

"Oh, Clarisse, come- Katy is opening her gifts." Isobel Palimore, Lord Palimore's wife, exclaimed.

"Great!" The former Queen fake cheered, Joseph chuckling softly as he watched her walk away.

-o-o-o-

_This was supposed to be about presents, not a royal interview on my behalf! _Clarisse's conscious yelled. It seemed as if all attention was being sorely focused on her and not on Katherine.

A big no, no in Clarisse's book!

"So how's mother hood?" Isobel asked.

Clarisse smiled, her baby girl was everything to her. "Wonderful. She's a dream come true."

"I still don't understand why you did it." Isobel said dryly, "Why start over?"

Clarisse's smile fell, "What do you mean?"

"I just don't understand why a woman of your age would worry with children. I know I could never possibly do it again."

"To each their own…" Clarisse sighed, lifting her lemonade to her lips. "To each their own…"

The question of, "So what happened to the baby's real parents?" immediately reared Clarisse out of her haze, her eyes narrowing at Heather Mackinder, a friend of the Palimore's a challenging flick crossing across her blue orbs.

"I _beg _your pardon?" Clarisse challenged.

Heather, not realizing the challenge continued, "Her real parents, what happened to them?"

"I didn't know I was a fake parent. I assume you mean her _biological_ parents. And that is a highly personal question."

"How much did she cost?" Katherine asked.

"You have to be kidding me! Did I ask you how much you spent on lingerie, wine, dinner and whatnot on the night you conceived? Again, a highly personal and inappropriate question," Clarisse barked angrily.

Isobel then asked, "Do you think she'll ask you about her real mom?"

"I am real. I am her mom. She asks how I am every morning- through her tiny and happy squeals. And, when she's older, we'll also talk about her _birth-mother__._"

"So then you'll tell her she's adopted?" Another woman asked.

"Well of course, it's not like telling her she's a criminal!"

Becky, Katherine's sister commented, "She seems pretty normal for now. I guess she got lucky!"

"Normal is just a setting on the dryer around here, babe. And, yes, _we are_ incredibly lucky to have her."

"I'm just very surprised it all went through and you and Joseph kept it a secret for as long as you did." Katherine added, "You've heard about Lady Melody and Lord Jefferson's path in adoption haven't you- the adoption went un-finalized at the last minute in court. They had to give the baby back!"

"Gee, when you announced you were having a baby, did I launch into a discussion of the most horrifying outcome I could think of?" Clarisse asked angrily, her cheeks burning red from the sudden outburst they were sending her into. "No. I said congratulations, and that I was happy for you."

Turning and walking out of the room, Clarisse marched back into the dinning hall. "Joseph, we're leaving. I want to go home." She said as soon as her husband came into her path.

"Yes dear."

-o-o-o-

"So, do you want to tell me what happened this afternoon?" Joseph asked as they traveled down the Genovian road.

Clarisse glared out the window, her anger boiling to its peak. How dare those monstrous women! Turning to face him, she exploded.

"They asked me how much I paid for her, Joseph! Paid! She is my daughter and they… paid… Can you believe that?" Clarisse ran a hand through her hair, "They insinuated that I bought her! Then they had the nerve to ask me about her _real_ mother!"

"Cl-"

"I am her mother!" Clarisse cried. "I am the one who feeds her and changes her and nurses her when she's sick- me. I am real! I am her mother! This is not a game to me Joseph, I am not playing house."

Taking her hand in his and he brought it up to his lips. "I know sweetheart. You're a wonderful mother, you know that don't you? I love watching you every morning with our baby; it's amazing to see you so relaxed and happy."

Clarisse smiled. "You know it's only been two hours and I'm missing her like crazy."

-o-o-o-

"Hi baby!" Clarisse cooed enthusiastically as Olivia came into view with a very awake Nova.

Smiling, Olivia handed Nova over to her mother. Her smile faded slightly when Nova began to fuss. "Ma'am…"

"Why are you so fussy lately?" Joseph asked as he took the baby from Clarisse. "Why are you so unhappy my princess?"

"Sir…"

"Olivia," Clarisse questioned, her hand running over her daughter's full head of dark chocolate hair, even traveling down to caress the tiny studs in her little ears… Yes she had relented and allowed Joseph to pierce the baby's ears.

"Nova has been extremely fussy all day and I couldn't get her to lie down. She's also been grabbing at her ear a lot- I think she may have an ear infection."

Joseph frowned, placing a gently kiss to Nova's temple, her cries starting to subside. "Oh no, that's no fun." He kissed her temple once more, "We'll go home and daddy will make you all better, okay."

Nova seemed to actually understand what he had said, for she had cuddled further into his arms, her face burring in his neck.

Clarisse smiled, her hand patting Nova's back lightly. "Okay my loves, let's go home. Thank you Olivia."

Joseph passed Clarisse the baby, and drawled his wife into his arms. Clarisse frowned when indeed, Nova reached for her ear.

"My poor baby," she whispered, her hand stroking over Nova's features. "Joseph…"

"I'll take you two home and I'll get some medicine for her. Callie used to get ear infections all the time. She'll be okay Clarisse."

Clarisse pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, "I'm sorry you don't feel good my precious little one." Nova curled into her mother's cleavage, her right hand curling around her right ear.

Yes… Clarisse was 110% mom.

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the long delay... Life is being oh so difficult.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me! _

-24-

"What are you doing little one?" Clarisse asked, Nova tugging gently on her mother's shirt. "What are you doing?"

Nova's big brown eyes wandered around curiously. Clarisse smiled as she watched her daughter.

Though, just moments ago, she was as fussy as ever, Nova had instantly quieted down when Clarisse began walking around, bouncing her slightly in her arms.

Clarisse frowned when Nova reached for her ear, and scrunched it up in her palm, squeaking slightly as a few shots of pain ran through her.

"Daddy's getting you some medicine baby. We're going to make you all better."

As if on cue, Joseph walked through the bedroom door holding both a light green pacifier and a small receiving blanket.

"Hand her over," Joseph said, reaching out for his tiny-fury bundle. Clarisse smiled as she handed Nova over.

With Nova in his arms, Joseph made himself comfortable on the massive bed he shared with his wife. Reclining back against the pillows, Joseph drawled his knees up and laid Nova down to where she was propped up nicely.

Clarisse climbed in next to him, laying on her side and propping up on her elbow- watching the two of them with a soft smile.

Joseph rubbed the nipple of the pacifier over Nova's tiny lips, willing her to open up. He was using a measuring pacifier in order to get some child's Motrin in her system.

Smiling at his playfulness, Nova's mouth parting just enough for him to slip the pacifier into it.

Oblivious to his wife, Joseph nuzzled Nova's check, making kissing noises against it as he coed into her ear.

"Joseph, this child will be the death of us." Clarisse admired softly, a joyful twirl in her voice.

Having never taken his eyes off Nova Joseph nodded. "Tell me about it."

-o-o-o-

A few hours later, Clarisse awoke to a squirming bundle moving against her ribcage. Her eyes peaked open to see Nova wide-awake, her arms and legs moving about as she cooed and slobber bubbles formed on her cute little rosy lips.

A smile graced Clarisse's face, "Hi, my princess," she greeted softly, stretching her arms above her head. "Where's your daddy?"

Nova cooed in response, squirming against her mother. As Clarisse sat up, she brought Nova up with her- propping her up; Nova's little back relaxed against Clarisse's chest.

"Where's your dad?" Clarisse asked again, stroking her fingers through Nova's frizzy and curly nap hair.

As if on cue, Joseph strode into the room, "Well hello my gorgeous sleepy heads."

Clarisse smiled in return. "Sleep well?"

"I did. Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes, but I thought I heard Maurice barking so I got up." Joseph explained.

Clarisse nodded, stroking the baby's head, "I think she's feeling better."

Joseph smiled, making his way to the bed. As he approached his wife he placed a tender kiss at the base of her temple, "I think she just needed a little medicine and a nap with her momma."

"I want to permanently leave the spot light, Joseph: everything and everyone- I want limited contact with politicians and the press. I just want normal."

Pushing her hair back, Joseph placed a kiss to her forehead. "I wish I could give that to you my dear, I really do. I too, want that more than anything in the world-"

"But,"

"But… You know as well as I, that it's just not possible. I do believe, however, that we've adjusted quite well, don't you think?

Glancing down at her daughter, Clarisse nodded. A smile soon graced her lips. "We have."

Just as Joseph gave her an award winning smile, the phone began to ring. With a roll of her eyes Clarisse held Nova up as she leaned over to grab at the phone on the other side of the bed.

"Torres," she said softly. "Oh, Amelia, hello darling,"

_"Hi grandma, sorry to bother you guys, hope I didn't wake Nova?"_

"No darling. We were up anyways."

_"Well listen, the reason I called was because Nicolas and I got an invitation to attend the Opera and I wanted to see if you and Joe would like to accompany us and then maybe we could go out to dinner."_

Clarisse hesitated for a moment, a soft sigh escaping her lips, "We'd love to my dear,"

_"Great! I'll let you go now, goodnight."_

"Goodnight my love"

**Author's Note: **What's this? An update? I know, I know… I suck. Life has been very busy for me at the moment, and honestly I just haven't had the time to really write over the last couple of months. I am terribly sorry. My muse broke up with me, too, and it was such a shock. My writing just hasn't been the same without it. *Sob* But we're working things out, so hopefully we can get back to our strong relationship, and I can get back into my writing groove.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me! _

-25-

2 Weeks Later:

"Darling, you look beautiful!" Joseph praised as his eyes landed on the beautiful and stunning figure of his wife.

Clarisse grinned and glanced down at her attire- a navy blue V-neck, longed sleeve, a tight wrap that settled under her bust and wrapped all the way down to her waist, from there it hung loosely, falling to the ground.

"Not too plain?" She asked.

Joseph smiled, repeating slowly, "You. Look. Beautiful."

Clarisse smiled, and to anyone else it would have looked sincere, but Joseph knew better… he always had. "What's wrong my love?"

"Maybe we shouldn't go…" her body turned back towards the hall were Nova's nursery was situated.

Joseph chuckled lightly, "My dear, she'll be fine, besides she's nearly five months old… We can't stay home with her forever; we do still need to go out." At Clarisse's harsh glare, he quickly amended himself, "Or maybe not."

Before Clarisse could precede the rest of the way to Nova's nursery a knock sounded at the door.

Smiling, Joseph greeted Nicolas and Clarisse's former lady's maid, Olivia.

"Hello Olivia, Nicolas,"

"Joseph," Nicolas greeted in return with a smile. Joseph stepped aside to let the two enter.

"How are you Olivia?" Joseph asked.

"I'm doing well sir, and your self? How is Nova, is she feeling any better?"

Joseph nodded, "She's fine, Olivia, we gave her some children's Motrin and she was fine when she woke up that evening. I don't really think it was an ear infection; I think my daughter's just a goofy little girl."

Olivia giggled softly, and smiled wholeheartedly as Clarisse reentered the living area, she greeted her former monarch before heading down the hall towards the baby's nursery.

"Are we ready?" Nicolas asked, smiling over at his grandmother-in law.

"Yes." Clarisse answered her voice not as confident as usual.

As they reached the limo, Nicolas entered on the other side as Joseph held the door open for Clarisse.

"Grandma! Hi!" Mia greeted excitedly.

"Hello my love and how are you?" Clarisse asked accepting the small peck on the cheek.

X-X-X

The limo pulled along the front of the Opera House. Nicolas exited first, helping his wife out and then Clarisse, Joseph followed after his wife.

"You're Majesty, this way," Security informed Amelia as they lead her through the opera house and to her seats.

"Thank you," Clarisse whispered quietly, smiling sweetly.

A short, bald man entered on to the stage, gave a quick introduction on himself then expressed his expectations for the audience and left, the lights dimmed down a few more notches and the magnificent performances began.

In the middle of a very deep and emotional piece, Joseph felt a nudge; he glanced over to his right, into the beautiful blue eyes of his wife.

Clarisse leaned over whispering, "Has Olivia called?"

"I'm not sure dear, my phone is off." He whispered back.

"Will you call her?"

Joseph nodded, "Anything to get out of this damned room." He brought her palm to his lips and placed a feathery kiss to it.

Joseph made his exit, and Antonio followed him out, offering the security required for the husband of the former Queen. In the hall Joseph placed a quick phone call to Olivia, she reassured him that Nova was alright, had just eaten supper and would be getting her bath in a matter of minutes. Thanking her, Joseph made his way back inside, once again taking his seat next to his wife.

X-X-X

"I'm starving!" Amelia exclaimed.

"As am I," Nicolas agreed.

Clarisse looked to her petite gold wrist watch, letting a small breath pass her lips. Amelia noticed this and smiled softly.

"Grandma, are you missing your baby already?"

Clarisse nodded, smiling just a sly bit guiltily, "I'm sorry darling… it's just… this is the first night I have to miss tucking her in and her whole night routine."

Joseph pulled her towards him, placing a gentle to kiss to her forehead. He helped her and Mia into the car before he and Nicolas followed suite.

The car ride to the restaurant was enjoyable. Amelia was very enthused with explaining all that had been going on at the palace and the progress she was making on her newest project: A burn unit in the main hospital of Genovia- Pear General Hospital. Things were progressing beautifully; they had recruited some of the best doctors, some from the States and others from Italy and the U.K.

X-X-X

Left, right, left, right, left, right, left…

Clarisse counted her steps as she entered the restaurant, Joseph walking next to her, his warm- creamy tan hand resting on the small of her back.

She was growing quite restless; every fiber in her being was itching to go home to her baby. Clarisse had once more acknowledged that she'd rather be mom, then a Monarch.

Clarisse sent a quick prayer to her lucky stars above that she wouldn't have to be put in Mia's shoes ever again- everyone depending on her, wanting her to give up dreams of her own life.

As the hostess walked them towards a more private wing of the restaurant, Clarisse couldn't help but notice the woman in a corner a few tables away from the path she was currently walking.

The two made eye contact.

Apparently the women knew Clarisse, for she looked her up and down, her eyes scanning her own once more, before moving over to Joseph. She gave him the same up down that she had given Clarisse.

Clarisse nudged Joseph, but before he could respond the woman's eyes averted back down to her Caesar salad.

"What is it my dear?" He asked concerned.

"That woman," She whispered, turning back to glance at the woman.

Joseph looked back as well, "What about her?"

"I feel like I've seen her before. Do we know her?"

Joseph glanced back once more. "I'm not for certain my dear. I didn't get a very good look at her."

Clarisse sighed, "I know her…"

X-X-X

"Grandma, have you spoken to Nova's birth parents? It's been a while hasn't it?"

Clarisse swallowed the bite of salad she had in her mouth before answering. "Quite frankly I haven't spoken to them since we left the hospital. Joseph and I must have sent dozens of letters and pictures but we've never gotten anything in return."

"Strange," Nicolas commented.

Joseph nodded. "I thought so too," he voiced, "We even called our agent, but she just told us birthparents cope in their own way and we just need to sit back and not push them."

Clarisse sighed softly. They all chatted politely for a few moments before she excused her self to the ladies room.

Taking the opportunity, Clarisse surveyed the dinning hall. Nothing; the woman was gone.

Strange…Maybe she was an over enthused fan who attended a lot of public speaking events or, maybe she was on a board for a project that Clarisse had worked on in the past.

Clarisse entered the restroom, and as she approached the mirror for a make up check her head turned at the sound of one of the stall doors opening.

And long behold, the woman from earlier.

Clarisse averted her eyes quickly, looking at her own reflection in the mirror. The woman approached cautiously, slowly turning on the water and lathering her hands up with soap under the warm water.

Replacing the powder back into her hand bag, Clarisse took a deep breathe.

_"Go for it, what do you have to lose?"_ She asked herself. She took a deep breathe, "Excuse me," Clarisse said softly.

The woman looked over at her, her big brown eyes held something of- study. Concentration.

"Yes,"

"I… Do I know you from somewhere?"

The woman turned back to the mirror. "I wondered if you'd remember me." She sighed softly, "I'm Wren's grandmother, Sariah."

**Author's Note: **Well, after a hard night and feeling extremely depressed I decided to branch out and write a little. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! I hope to get a few more chapters up before bringing this story to an end. (:


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me! _

-26-

_The woman turned back to the mirror. "I wondered if you'd remember me." She sighed softly, "I'm Wren's grandmother, Sariah."_

Clarisse's jaw dropped.

Bingo!

That's where she remembered this woman from. Wren's grandmother. Very sweet lady, had been at the hospital the day Nova was born.

"I… ahh" Clarisse stuttered.

Sariah smiled softly at her. "I should probably be going now, it was very nice to see you again Clarisse. I really do hope all is well with your family."

Sariah headed for the door, and Clarisse was quick to follow after her, the both of them running into Joseph in the process.

"My apologies, ma'am; Clarisse, are you alright?" Joseph asked, looking over both women.

Clarisse nodded. "Sariah, would-"

"Sariah?" Joseph's eyes widened, "You're-"

"Wren's grandmother, yes." She smiled softly.

"Ah.. How is she? Clarisse and I haven't heard from her since Nova was born. How about Ethan, what is he up to?"

"I… Maybe we should do this another time."

Worried, Clarisse asked, "Are they alright?"

X-X-X

Sariah sighed; this was obviously not a conversation she wanted to be having. Saddened, she sad, "They're not doing too great. Actually, Wren was arrested a couple of months ago. After Nova was born she went back to her old ways: drinking and doing drugs, I thought after everything it would straighten her up for good, but.. Ahh. Ethan, well Ethan is now in America. He left after Wren got arrested. We don't hear too much from him anymore."

Clarisse's jaw dropped. Anger surfaced through her, "Drugs? She was on drugs? How come that wasn't in her files when we went through the process? Was she on anything while she was pregnant?"

Mortified, Sariah shook her head. "Of course not. She straightened up immediately. The baby was very lucky, I apologize for have upsetting you- I assumed you knew about her past."

"As did I," Joseph retorted.

A great part of him was angry, that was something they should have been notified about. Nova was extremely lucky she was born healthy. They were lucky she was born healthy. On the other side of things, Joseph was now forever more grateful for knowing this piece of knowledge.

For the longest time, and maybe for the rest of his life, Joseph would have always felt a little guilty in having this wonderful little princess. She just biologically wasn't his. How do you deal with the feeling of knowing you are raising someone else's child?

Now though, he felt completely at peace with the decision to have adopted Nova. She didn't need a mother who was on drugs and drinking heavily, and not a father who left.

Though it's great Ethan got away from Wren, he could have still tried to maintain contact with them- for his own benefit and for Nova's.

At Clarisse's question, Joseph was pulled from his haze. "How long will she be in jail?"

"Five years."

Joseph's jaw dropped.

"She had a couple of warrants for unpaid tickets, also has an assault warrant out and then she got was pulled over while driving under the influence of alcohol and narcotics."

"What are you doing in Genovia?" Clarisse asked. She was worried Sariah would now be here to start trouble.

Sariah, began to stand up from the small table they had isolated themselves in, "I'm actually here on business matters with my firm. I never dreamed I would have ran into the both of you."

Neither Clarisse nor Joseph said anything.

"How's Nova?" Sariah asked almost hesitantly.

Clarisse smiled at this. "She's wonderful. She's getting big. Anything in reach is fair game for her."

Sariah chuckled softly. "Gah, soon she'll be sitting up, crawling, walking and even talking."

Silence settled around the table. This time, Sariah really began to make her leave. "It was great to see you both. I'm very glad you're doing well. I have enjoyed the pictures and letters, Wren's mother has been very consistent in sharing them with us all. Wants to respond, to you all, but she's nervous."

Joseph sighed softly, saying "Please reassure her we'd love a letter."

Clarisse forced a gentle smile, genuine, but forced.

X-X-X

Joseph pushed open the front door, Clarisse just a few centimeters behind him.

"Clarisse!" Joseph exclaimed, feeling his body being shoved forward. Nova had let out a shrill cry just as they we're entering the house. He laughed a little as he regained his footing along with the sight of seeing his wife race down towards her nursery.

Joseph looked over too see Olivia coming from the kitchen; a bottle water in her hands.

She chuckled softly as well, and giving Joseph a genuine smile she grabbed her bags and headed out to the car that was waiting for her.

He closed and locked the door, turning on the porch light before he turned away to the master bedroom he shared with Clarisse. As he passed Nova's nursery along the way he poked his head in, flipping on the purple-nightlight switch. He was disappointed to see her crib empty.

Walking out of her room, he headed towards his own, and the smile was soon replaced back upon his face as he watched Clarisse-still in her evening gown- soothe a very un happy little baby back to bed.

He walked up behind her and placed a kiss to her temple. "Go and change honey, I'll watch her until you get back."

Clarisse shook her head no. "Not just yet… she needs me…" she whispered, her words ceasing as she brought Nova's curled up little fist to her lips, gently kissing her very tiny little fingers.

Joseph smiled, placing another kiss to her temple. "She'll always need you my love."

**Author's Note: **Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: This is the end, Yay! _

_Thanks to all those that read, reviewed, subscribed and added either me or my story- even the both- to favorites._

_So I've brainstormed long and hard over this story. I watched many, many adoption videos and interviews, researched and replayed many different storylines and scenarios and outlined and rough drafted… I've done a lot. I've been very passionate about this story, and I'm very sad to see it come to an end, but I do have future sights for another heart pulling story in mind. _

_Avid readers and loyal reviewers, I give you- The last chapter._

-27-

"Sweetheart?"

"In here my love," Clarisse called back. Her attention turning back to Nova, she began to make cooing noises, kissing allover her chubby cheeks and blowing kisses into her neck.

Joseph watched quietly from the door way, smiling from ear to ear. His girls- they were so beautiful!

Clarisse brushed Nova's curly brownish-black hair out of her face, kissing her forehead and then trailing her finger along her chin. "Good morning my beautiful,"

Nova cooed back, reaching her hand up to tangle in her mommy's short blonde- tussled hair.

As Clarisse giggled- blowing kisses on Nova's little belly, she caught sight of her husband who watching her with such joy and pride, that she felt her own heart swell.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you" Joseph said gleefully, "But Miss. Nova has a letter."

Clarisse picked up her topless daughter who only dressed in a white diaper and hoisted her up on her hip. "Well aren't you popular, little one?"

Joseph chuckled softly, opening the envelope and pressing a good morning kiss to Clarisse's lips and then another to the slobbery corner of Nova's.

Looking over the contents of the envelope he realized it was two different letters: Joseph's good mood faltered slightly as he realized it was from Wren and Ethan- two different letters… from two different times. He looked at the address. It was forward from the P.O box they had mailed to when Wren was pregnant.

_'Maybe her mother sent them in regard.' _He thought to himself.

"What do they say?" Clarisse asked, wiping the droll from Nova's mouth.

Joseph took a deep breathe and began to read,

_"December 4, 2006,_

_Nova by the time you see this you will know all about why you were adopted. But something I'm not so sure your mom and dad know about is why Ethan and I choose them to be your parents. When I found out I was pregnant I thought very briefly about adoption, but I was soon discouraged because most people seemed to care about getting any baby, and not you specifically, and certainly not about me at all. I didn't think I could ever find anybody good enough for you. After about seven weeks of knowing I was pregnant Ethan and I flew to Genovia looking at schools. _

_I was feeling very depressed. I spent my days on face book, MySpace and twitter._

_I wonder if those will still be around when you are seventeen._

_I got a few emails, one from the prim minister- introducing me to your mother. _

_From the beginning I know she cared not only about a baby, but my baby and also me._

_After I met with your mom and dad for the first time I knew immediately that it was meant to be. _

_Every time I met with them, I knew even more that they were what I wanted you to have. _

_Your mom is one of the most amazing women that I have ever met. Before you were born she loved you oh so very much. She is strong motherly and caring- everything a mom should be. _

_She accepted Ethan and I, and you, and everything, without any judgment. She is everything I wish I could have been for you, but even better. _

_She loves you more than you will ever know. _

_I used to question if she would ever love you as much I, but I see now that I was wrong for ever doubting her and her love for you. _

_I love you, beautiful. I don't want you going a day thinking you were never wanted. That's false. I love you and I wish I could have been everything you would need or want. _

_I love you, always._

_-Wren"_

Clarisse wiped at her eyes. Despite what wasn't mention during the process, Wren was a very kind hearted girl who cared about and loved her daughter very much.

Clarisse now Joseph would let her down, nor Ethan,

_"To my precious little girl, _

_I don't even know how to begin except to say that I love you- with every single piece of my heart. After 35 hours of labor and a very scary c-section – you came into my life Thursday, December 23, 2006 at 6:46pm. You weighed 6 pounds and 8 ounces and were 16 inches long. You were and are the most perfect person I had ever seen. Only seconds after you were delivered you took your first breath and let out your first cry. I feel in love. _

_As soon as they took you away to clean you up, both your mother and I busted into tears._

_After dreaming and waiting I couldn't believe you were finally here. I had a baby. _

_I cried because I was so happy that you had come. I cried because I already loved you so much more than I can explain, and I knew our time would be limited. How could I give up the most precious thing in my little world? The first time the nurse put you in my arms I kissed every inch of your beautiful face. I could not stop staring at you. The days in the hospital went by and I feel more and more in love with you. Every time you opened your beautiful eyes, or made a cute little sound my heart grew. I couldn't imagine letting you go. Saturday, Christmas morning, came and I refused to stop holding you for more than a couple of minutes that morning. I cried so hard as I signed the papers releasing you to Joseph and Clarisse, I was sobbing and shaking. You were fast asleep in your biological mother- Wren's arms. We placed you in your carrier and buckled you up. As I said my final good-byes- I leaned over you, and just like the first time I saw you, I kissed every inch of your face, your fingers and little feet. _

_I could not stop crying. As I stroked your little face I whispered my love into your ear and then kissed your forehead once again. I love you so much Nova Ianthe. That is why I had to give you away, NOT because I don't want you, but because I love you more than anything. I hope that I can stay in your life and one day you will understand why I did this. I would give up everything if it meant I could be the one raising and providing for you. I wanted so bad to raise you and be your daddy. To be able to kiss you every morning and night, see your first steps and hear your first words_

_I will understand if you grow up hating me, but I hope and pray that you understand I did this for you. To have an amazing life- a life I just couldn't provide. I was 19 and your mother was 17, neither of us had jobs and she was still in school- I would be starting college soon. I know you will be happier and have so many more opportunities with Joseph and Clarisse. _

_I love you! I love you! I love you! _

_I never want you to doubt that. Giving you up was the hardest thing I ever have done. Maybe the hardest thing I will ever do._

_When you left you took my heart with you. I want you to keep it and remember that unconditional love I had and will always, always, always have for you. You will always be apart of me. _

_Nova, you are truly a miracle from God! I love you! I love you! I love you!_

_-Ethan"_

**Author's Note: **Review! Farewell you guys! Until next time!

_**This concludes: Butterfly. Thank you all for the reviews & encouragements. **_


End file.
